


Teacher's Pets

by hirusen



Series: AUs Of The Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety Attacks, Attraction, Best Friends, Boys in Skirts, Bullying, Cell Phones, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Dating, Driving, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Freshmen!Patton, Freshmen!Roman, Freshmen!Virgil, High School, Human AU, Kissing, Language, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patton's Parents Usually Aren't Home, Pedophilia, Phone Calls, Private Study Sessions, Rumors, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Staying At Logan's House Overnight, Stimming, Teacher!Logan, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, Texting, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Wet Dream, forbidden relationship, past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: It was the start of a new year and Logan Sanders was shocked at two things: three freshmen sharing his last name, and one of them being extremely attractive.





	1. First Day Of School

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got inspired to write this after I watched this video! --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tjfw0Bb2YQA

He had finished up writing today's lesson plan on the white board, a soft smile on his lips. It was always interesting to see what kind of students he'll be teaching this time, since he taught two classes at every grade level, which meant he'll be seeing a lot of familiar faces. Of course, his real interest was the freshmen; no, not because he was some kind of pervert, it was because he was always eager to see how many of his wide eyed students were actually wanting to learn. Trust me, he's had his fair share of students who just loathed every second they were in class, and those students were the best ones to turn into ones who were eager for his class to roll around.

Since this was the first day to school, Logan decided to keep all of his classes the same: a simple introductory assignment followed by some free time where his students could talk to each other, read, or do whatever they feel like. He's always made it his first priority to make all of his students feel welcomed and safe in his classroom; it was the reason behind all of his students enjoying his class. Logan could hear all of the noise coming from the hallways through his door, a little smile creeping up on his lips again. He peaked out through the window, seeing as friends gathered around lockers to talk or trade phone numbers now that one of them had a phone at last. He also saw that the freshmen were also huddled up in groups, but only a few scattered groups appeared to be familiar with each other.

The freshmen seem to be helping each other out or comparing schedules with people they seem to be interested in getting to know better. Logan chuckled warmly at the sight; he remembers his time in high school and he was never like that. He was the shy kid you'd find in the back of the classroom, taking astute notes if his nose wasn't buried in a book. He was a lot smarter than most of his classmates, having went to collage when he was only 15; being 28 now and having a teaching degree in history, mathematics, English, and science he thinks his time was well spent.

He glanced to his watch--the clock in the classroom was over his head as he stood in the doorway--and took a final, deep breath.  _Here we go._ He made his way back to his desk, sat in his chair, and waited the last twenty seconds before the warning bell sounded and students would be filing into their first period classrooms. As his door was opened and his students came in, Logan counted the number of boys and girls, wanting to make sure that the number on the attendance sheet was correct; it was, out of his 22 students, 10 were girls, and 12 were boys. "Okay, let's settle down now." Logan spoke up, standing up from his chair once the class bell rang. "Good morning. I'm Mr. Sanders and I will be your English teacher for this year. I'm sure many of you are nervous with it being the first day of, not only a new school year, but in a brand new school as well. That's why, for today, I have a simple handout I would like all of you to fill out." He spoke, picking up the pile of papers and started to walk around the room, handing one to each of his students.

"Please, be honest when you fill this out; I know it's tempting to try and tease me by writing silly answers, but there's a reason I'm having you fill this out. A reason, for the curious, that will be explained during our next class." Logan handed the last paper out and went back to his desk, leaning against it as he crossed his legs at the ankles. "Take as long as you need to truthfully fill it out and once you are done, please bring it up to my desk; I will be using it as a means for your attendance today. Once I have everyone's handout, I'll talk about what we will be doing for the rest of the class. You may start whenever you're ready." Logan finished, straightening up and walking back around his desk, taking a seat in his chair, wanting to do other things, but keeping his eyes on his students in case one of them had a question.

In the meantime, he opened up the music he had on his personal laptop and clicked on his classical playlist, wanting to fill any silence with music since he's found that that helps students who have anxiety or get stressed out easily relax. It only took fifteen minutes for the first 7 students to turn in the handout, Logan thanking each one of them softly as to not disturb the others. He glanced over each name, marking that student as present, before reading over what they had written. As he thought, some of his students had difficulties understanding certain things, while others had social and mental issues. Another 6 students turned in the paper and as he glanced over the names, one of them got his attention: Virgil Sanders.  _What?_ He re-read Virgil's handwriting and yeah, he shared the same last name as him. He took the time to fully read Virgil's answers.

 **Name:** Virgil Sanders

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender:** Male

 **Sexuality:** Gay

 **Favorite Color:** Purple

 **Best Class In Middle School** **:** English

 **Worst Class In Middle School:** Math

 **Have You Had Any Trouble At Home, I.E. Abuse, Neglect, Feeling Unsafe:** Yes, if feeling unwanted counts.

 **Do You Have Any Mental Or Social Issues, I.E. Learning Disability, Depression, Trouble Opening Up:** Yes, I have generalized anxiety and get sensory overload.

 **Do You Have Any Hobbies Or Interests Outside Of School:** I like to write in a journal I always have with me and I like to make outfits with my friends. Outside of school, would be making music, I guess.

 **Do You Have Any Siblings At Home:** No, only child.

 **Do You Have Any Pets:** No. I want one, but my parents won't let me.

 **Is There Anything That You Would Like For Me To Know About You:** I don't like to be called on, it stressed me out too much. Also, if you see me chewing on my nails, or my pencils, or on my necklace, then I'm having an anxiety attack or sensory overload.

Logan held in his sigh. Poor thing; he's not living in an good environment at all. Logan opened up his personal notebook and wrote down that he needed to talk to Virgil in private; hopefully he'll be able to open up to him more about his home life. Still, he was glad that he seemed to have answered the questions honestly, if the darker pencil marks in certain words were any indication. Sanders hummed to himself quietly, something one of his past students pointed out that he did when he was grading or reading papers (they also said that he mutters to himself sometimes too when he grades). 5 more students handed in their papers and another one of his students shared his name: Roman Sanders.

 _This is getting strange._ Virgil said that he's an only child; did he lie about that? Logan read Roman's answers to make sure.

 **Name:** Roman Sanders

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender:** Male

 **Sexuality:** Gay

 **Favorite Color:** Red

 **Best Class In Middle School:** P.E.

 **Worst Class In Middle School:** Math and Science

 **Have You Had Any Trouble At Home, I.E. Abuse, Neglect, Feeling Unsafe:** No.

 **Do You Have Any Mental Or Social Issues, I.E. Learning Disability, Depression, Trouble Opening Up:** Um, does needing to feel validated count? I don't have any issues at home, but sometimes I don't feel worthy of my friends.

 **Do You Have Any Hobbies Or Interests Outside Of School:** Oh, one of my friends helps makes outfits for the plays I'm part of! Outside of school, well I'm working on my own, original play that I'm hoping to bring to Broadway one day.

 **Do You Have Any Siblings At Home:** No, I'm an only child.

 **Do You Have Any Pets:** No, I want to have one, but we don't have the space for one at home.

 **Is There Anything That You Would Like For Me To Know About You:** I tend to daydream a lot in class so I'm usually not paying attention; it's not that I don't want to learn, my mind just wanders. I'm usually dreaming up a better life for one of my friends, one where they're happy outside of when we spend time together. Other than that, I don't think there's anything else that you need to know. Oh, no I lied: I've got two best friends and if I see one of them upset, I'm gonna start a fight with whoever made them upset; I've gotten plenty of referrals for doing so, but I'm too protective of them to not do something about it.

Oh boy. It looks like Roman is going to be a handful. He doesn't sound like a bad kid, but if he tends to start fights, that's gonna lead him to a lot of trouble further in the school year. He added Roman to the list, defiantly needing to talk to him about more...effective ways he can channel that excess energy when he's upset. Virgil and Roman, huh? Well, to think that he has two students that share his last name; of course, since a parent or relative can't teach family, there's no way any of them are related, but the odds of something like this happening were slim. The last 4 students turned in their papers and while Logan was tempted to read them, he just checked the last four boxes, his full class present in the room thankfully; there was a few times in his years of teaching that two or three students were absent on the first day because they were sick.

"Okay. Looks like everyone is here. So, for the second part of class, I'm allowing free time. Yes, it's exactly as you think: you can talk, listen to your music, what ever you wish as long as you stay in the classroom. You'll be free to leave once you hear the bell for second period ring. If you have any questions for me, please feel free to come and talk to me." Logan explained and just like he thought, his classroom exploded with noise; though it was a lot softer than he was bracing himself for. Perhaps they're all still shy for right now. Having let his students have free reign, Logan checked the last of the papers and...  _Are you kidding me?_ There was another Sanders in his class: Patton Sanders. What was the luck? Holding in his groan of disbelief, Logan read over Patton's answers.

 **Name:** Patton Sanders

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender:** Male

 **Sexuality:** Gay

 **Favorite Color:** Rainbow! But, I really like light blue.

 **Best Class In Middle School:** None

 **Worst Class In Middle School:** All

 **Have You Had Any Trouble At Home, I.E. Abuse, Neglect, Feeling Unsafe:** No, I don't. I know one of my friends do though.

 **Do You Have Any Mental Or Social Issues, I.E. Learning Disability, Depression, Trouble Opening Up:** I tend to get emotional pretty easily.

 **Do You Have Any Hobbies Or Interests Outside Of School:** Oh! I help out my friends when making outfits for plays! Outside of school, I volunteer at the local animal shelter and I help out at a daycare when I have time to spare.

 **Do You Have Any Siblings At Home:** No, I'm an only child. But my best friends I think of as my brothers in a way!

 **Do You Have Any Pets:** No. I want to get a cat, but I'm allergic.

 **Is There Anything That You Would Like For Me To Know About You:** Well, besides the fact that I get emotional easily, I'm very protective of one of my friends; he doesn't have the best home life, and I hate seeing him so sad all of the time. Oh! I also tend to get really touchy-feely with people I like, like giving them hugs and stuff so that's a thing. Also! Also, I tend to tell dad jokes too!

Logan had to fight off a groan. A 14 year old telling dad jokes? Really? But, having read his answers, Patton's name joined Roman's and Virgil's, then something clicked in Logan's mind. They were all talking about each other. They are all friends. He gets the feeling that Patton, seeming to be the more open, energetic, bubbly one based off his writing, got Virgil to open up to him; Roman most likely joined the group after both Virgil and Patton got picked on by someone, and the trio have been close since.  _Am I really going to be able to handle all of them?_ Maybe if he had one or two of them in different classes, perhaps, but all three of them first thing in the morning? Logan began questioning how long his sanity was going to last.

The bell for second period rang and his classroom emptied out, the sophomores filing in. He repeated the process again with them, and then the juniors for third period, and lastly with his forth period seniors.

Lunch finally came around and Logan was at his desk, his door open, and he listened to all of the students milling about. A knock at his door got his attention, shocked to see that it was three freshmen who were standing in the doorway. "Um, Mr. Sanders? Is it alright if we have lunch in your classroom?" One of them asked; it was a boy dressed in a black jacket, with a black shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, and what appeared to be a pair of Converses. To his left was a teenager wearing a pure white undershirt, a tan Letterman jacket over it, a pair of blue jeans, and pair of Nike's. On the other side was a boy with glasses identical to Logan's, dressed in a light blue polo shirt--similar to the one Logan was wearing actually--a pair of faded blue jeans, what appeared to be a gray cardigan wrapped around his shoulders, and a pair of Sketchers.

"Of course you can." The trio walking into the room, the one in the jacket without a lunch in his hands, and they sat in the front row, making sure they were all in front of Logan's desk. "Did you want a sandwich or a bagel this time, Virgil?" The one with the cardigan asked and Virgil just shrugged. "Oh, come on, sunshine. You know we'll keep pestering you still you tell us." "Ugh, fine! ...I want a bagel." "Ha! See I told you, Patton." "Oh, hush Roman. That just means he gets my chips." No way. "So you three are the other Sanders?" Logan asked and the trio glanced over to him, suddenly seeming shy.

"Well...yes. We were surprised too when we heard your name." "Didn't you know who I was from your schedule?" Virgil shook his head. "The teacher names isn't on them." Logan raised a brow and Virgil handed his over, having already memorized it in case he lost it. Logan let out a soft breath of annoyance. "I thought they fixed that." "Has it always been like that?" Roman asked and Logan shook his head, handing Virgil's schedule back to him. "No, only for the last two years. There's something wrong with the system and it stopped printing schedules with the names of the teachers on them. They said they got it fixed during the summer." Logan muttered that last part more to himself.

He glanced up and saw that Roman was handing Virgil a bagel with cream cheese smeared between it, Patton digging into his lunch bag to hand him a small baggie of chips. "Do...you not get subsidized lunches, Virgil?" Named student shook his head. "My parents make too much money for me to be on the program." "And they don't make you anything to eat for school? Or give you money for lunch?" Again, he shook his head. "Don't get the wrong idea, his parents do feed him and they don't hit or abuse him, they just--" "Don't want me..." Virgil finished Roman's statement and his friends dropped their shoulders a little.

"...How long have you three been friends?" "Since, God, the second grade?" "Yeah, that sounds about right." Virgil and Roman exchanged, Patton giggling softly. "Roman and I knew each other since we were babies, our parents being neighbors at the time. When we saw that Virgil was eating all alone in first grade, we would usually sit with him; he didn't properly introduce himself until the second grade. Though, when both Virgil's and my family had to move to different neighborhoods, we all got split up. We still kept in touch since Virgil would write to Roman, knowing that I would read it too and we gave each other our new home addresses via Roman.

"We were all reunited when we went to middle school. It was the first day and I happened to run into Virgil; someone had been picking on him and he was crying. I was trying to comfort him when I got shoved into the lockers next to him." "Patton's hand got split open on one of the lockers." Virgil spoke up, taking his friend's left hand into both of his own. "Of course, since I was in pain, I started crying too." "In came Roman, barreling down the hallway with a freaking battle cry, slamming himself into the ones picking on us. He stood over us, trying to protect us." "As one would guess, my battle cry got the attention of a few teachers and I got my first referral. Though, they waited until I got both Virgil and Patton to the nurse's office and Patton's hand had been bandaged up."

Huh. How's that for an origin story of friendship. It looks like Logan hadn't been completely wrong with his initial assumption of how they all became friends. Logan kept his eyes on the trio and as they lingered on Patton, he felt a wave of desire wash over him.  _What the fuck was that?_ Sure, he'll admit that Patton--objectively--was fucking adorable, but to feel desire for a fourteen year old? That's not right; he's not a pervert or a pedophile, he shouldn't be feeling that for one of his students. It didn't help that that same feeling came over him the longer he looked at Roman and Virgil too. Logan closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.  _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Maybe he should take up a few of the online offers from strangers and get himself laid; it's been a good two years since he last had sex with something other than his hand or one of his toys.

 _Okay really, what is wrong with you, Sanders? You shouldn't even be thinking about that while you're at school, let alone in a room that has three underage teenagers that you find attractive._ This was going to be a very long day. "Say, can I ask you something, Mr. Sanders?" Roman asked and Logan was quickly brought out of his thoughts. "Of course." "Are you married?" He sputtered. "W-Where did that question come from?" "Well, you're wearing a band on your ring finger. I thought you might have been married." "While that's logically sound, no, I am not married. I normally don't wear my ring on that hand anyway." Logan spoke, switching it so it was now on his right ring finger. "What's it made out of?" "It's made of tungsten." He said, raising his hand so they could see it better.

It was a solid black tungsten band with a thin, blue line running around the center of it. "Was it a gift from someone?" Logan's eyes softened a little at Patton's query. "Yes... It's a gift a good friend of mine gave me before he moved abroad. We...don't keep in touch nowadays." The trio seemed to sadden at his words. "Oh, don't worry. From the time we did spend together, we created a lot of good memories. While I do miss him, I know he'll always have a place in my heart no matter how large the distance between us is." That seemed to brighten their mood. The group just made idle chatter from that point on, Virgil getting teased by Roman, Patton scolding Roman for teasing him, and Virgil in return teasing Patton for acting like his dad. It was rather cute to see.

But Logan, for the fucking life of him, couldn't get his eyes off Patton. What was it about this kid that drew him in? His bright smile and personality? How he seemed to be so free with his emotions? Or was it the worry he saw for his friends when they teased each other, wanting to make sure no one's feelings got hurt? Was that it? The fact that he acted like a father would for their children, making sure they were emotionally and physically okay, showering them with his affection if they weren't? Sanders needed to figure out what attracted him to Patton and soon, lest his impulses get the better of him should the two of them find themselves alone together. It was his one weakness: impulse control. If his desires were locked onto something--or in this case someone--it was only a matter of time before he acted upon those desires and given the established relationship he has with Patton, that being his teacher and him his student, it could cost him his job if his desires overtook him.

He needed to find the root of this attraction and kill it.

The bell signaling that lunch was over made all of them jump. "Goodness, it's been a long time since I've been caught off guard by the bells. You three should head to class." Logan spoke, seeing as they all gave him a small smile. "Thanks for letting us eat in here, Mr. Sanders." "Of course." As they left the room, his fifth period students of seniors started to file in. He did the introduction process again, smiling when he saw that a few students from his forth period had him right after lunch. His sixth period of juniors was the same, and that pattern repeated for his seventh period sophomores.

Then it was eighth period, the last class of the day, with the last of the freshmen he would be teaching filling up the seats of his classroom. "Good afternoon. I hope all of you will be able to stay awake long enough for you to hear me. My name is Mr. Sanders, and I will be both your math and science teacher. To quickly explain what's going on, our school has eighth period split between an A day and a B day. On your A days, I will be teaching you math, and on your B days, I will be teaching you science. These days switch each day; for a quick example, today is your A day, so you would normally have your math books with you, but tomorrow I would like for all of you to come to class with your science text book, as tomorrow is your B day." He saw that some of his students were still confused.

"Don't worry if you forget what day is which: I will be reminding you all at the end of class which book you need to bring with you to class the following day. For this class however, you all have a very easy assignment. I would like you to fill out this handout." He spoke, picking the last batch of handouts he printed and walked around, giving each of his students a paper. "I'm sure for some of you, I am a familiar face, but I would like for you to fill out the handout all the same. I will be using it for attendance today. Once you are finished, please bring it up to my desk; after all of the handouts are back, I will explain what we will be doing for the rest of the class. You may begin when you are ready." Logan spoke as he stood behind his desk, sitting down and played the waiting game once more.

The first 8 papers were returned and he spotted a familiar one: Virgil Sanders. He decided to read his over to see if anything has changed.

 **Name:** Virgil Sanders

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender:** Male, He/Him pronouns

 **Sexuality:** Demisexual, Gay

 **Favorite Color:** Purple and Black

 **Best Class In Middle School:** English and Lunch

 **Worst Class In Middle School:** Math and P.E.

 **Have You Had Any Trouble At Home, I.E. Abuse, Neglect, Feeling Unsafe:** On top of feeling unwanted, I also don't really feel loved, but then again, I don't feel like I'm wanted at home.

 **Do You Have Any Mental Or Social Issues, I.E. Learning Disability, Depression, Trouble Opening Up:** Let's see: generalized anxiety, sensory overload, and...oh yeah! I tend to talk bad about myself, so self-esteem issues.

 **Do You Have Any Hobbies Or Interests Outside Of School:** Well, I already told you about the journal, and that I sew outfits for plays Roman does, so nothing new there. For outside of school, I told you about the music that I like to make, but I also help out at the local hospital to help calm children who have anxiety during exams or when they're getting shots. I also help Patton out at the animal shelter and daycare.

 **Do You Have Any Siblings At Home:** Again, no. Honestly wished I did so I could maybe feel like I was wanted by more than just my closest friends.

 **Do You Have Any Pets:** Again, no. I would own either a Calico cat or a Husky if my parents would let me.

 **Is There Anything That You Would Like For Me To Know About You:** I already told you about my stimming when I have anxiety attacks or sensory overload, so there's nothing else to really say.

Logan chuckled to himself as he read the sheet again. It seems that either Virgil feels more comfortable after spending lunch with him, or he's just done with today and stopped caring about what he wrote. Which was good; since most of his answers are the same, just in a little more detail, it means that he was honest with him the first time. The next 7 students turned in their papers and he felt the corner of his mouth twitch up when he saw another familiar name: Roman Sanders. He wondered if his answers would be like Virgil's?

 **Name:** Roman P. Sanders

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender:** Male, He/Him pronouns

 **Sexuality:** Gay

 **Favorite Color:** Red, Royal Blue, Gold

 **Best Class In Middle School:** P.E. and English

 **Worst Class In Middle School:** Math and Science

 **Have You Had Any Trouble At Home, I.E. Abuse, Neglect, Feeling Unsafe:** Nope. Not at all; unlike Virgil, that poor, sweet, anxious boy.

 **Do You Have Any Mental Or Social Issues, I.E. Learning Disability, Depression, Trouble Opening Up:** Only if you count seeking validation; also I guess disrespecting authority figures, but don't worry, you're too hot for me to be rude to! ;)

 **Do You Have Any Hobbies Or Interests Outside Of School:** Theater! If this school has a drama club, you can bet that Virgil, Patton, and I are gonna be in it. I also help Virgil with sewing my outfits for plays, since I get to model for him. Outside of school, just keeping track of when plays are being performed in town so I can take Patton and Virgil to go see them. Also, that original play idea I mentioned before too.

 **Do You Have Any Siblings At Home:** No. Virgil and Patton are the closest things to brothers I have, but even then we still don't full see each other as that.

 **Do You Have Any Pets:** No, because we have no freaking space at home! If we did, I would have German Shepard!

 **Is There Anything That You Would Like For Me To Know About You:** Besides the fact that I'm the dramatic one? I already mentioned my daydreaming and protectiveness I have for Virgil and Patton, so nothing new there. Only thing I think I forgot to mention was that I help Patton and Virgil at the daycare; also, I'm sure that Virgil's mentioned his journal, but the two of us actually write a lot of stories together, so we bounce ideas off each other whenever we can, so if you see us passing notes, that's most likely what we're talking about; he and Patton won't let me cheat.

Well, at least that was a relief. God, Logan felt himself blush a little at his remark that he was attractive, and what did his middle initial stand for? Oh, what was the word he's heard students call each other when they're being over the top? Extra? Yeah, that sounds about right and it described Roman a little too well. He shook his head, hiding his laugh in his throat; if Patton was in this class too, then he could almost guarantee that his sanity will be gone before the end of the first semester. The last 7 handouts came back and Logan once again didn't read them just yet, marking all of his students as present. "Alright. Since everyone is finished, I will explain what we will be doing for the rest of the class: free time. Feel free to talk among yourselves, start the homework you may have, or whatever you wish as long as you say in the classroom. When you hear the final bell, you're free to leave."

Taking a moment to turn his music off, since he started to play it when they started their handout, Logan took a moment to read the rest of the handouts. He felt himself wanting to laugh and groan at the same time when one last name he was all too familiar with showed up: Patton Sanders. He hoped that he didn't write down any dad jokes.

 **Name:** Patton Sanders

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender:** Male, He/Him pronouns

 **Sexuality:** Gay

 **Favorite Color:** Not kidding when I say light blue and rainbow.

 **Best Class In Middle School:** None of them, though I did have a C in English once.

 **Worst Class In Middle School:** Yeah, it's all of them.

 **Have You Had Any Trouble At Home, I.E. Abuse, Neglect, Feeling Unsafe:** Nope. Unless not being able to make Virgil feel loved counts as trouble at home?

 **Do You Have Any Mental Or Social Issues, I.E. Learning Disability, Depression, Trouble Opening Up:** EMOTIONS! Seriously, I have a hard time containing my emotions, which is why Virgil and Roman are so protective of me; I'm the easiest to make upset.

 **Do You Have Any Hobbies Or Interests Outside Of School:** I help with Roman's outfits. For outside of school, I volunteer at the animal shelter with Virgil; I help out at the local daycare with Virgil and Roman; and I take my camera with me everywhere so I can take pictures of things I find beautiful or interesting.

 **Do You Have Any Siblings At Home:** Not at home, no. I've got Roman and Virgil at school, but I'm sure Roman's mentioned that we don't fully see each other as siblings. I'm more of the Dad Friend than anything else.

 **Do You Have Any Pets:** No, darn it! And if I did, I'd either have a Golden Retriever, or a Labrador, or a Border Collie! Or any kind of cat if I wasn't allergic to them! T^T

 **Is There Anything That You Would Like For Me To Know About You:**  Well, I told you about how emotional I can get, that I'm protective of Virgil, and that I get touchy-feely with people I like. I um...I would actually like to know if it was okay for me to help you out after school? Not today, of course! But, maybe afterwards? I...I really want to be a teacher someday, I wanna know what it's like to prepare all of the handouts, and lesson plans, and things like that. Feel free to call me over if there's still time in class or after school is over; Virgil and Roman both know that I wanted to talk to you about this, so they don't mind waiting for a while.

Logan had to dig his fingers into his slacks tightly. While he admired Patton's passion, he wasn't sure having him at his side, alone, when all of the other students are gone would be the best idea. Stupidly, he lifted his eyes up from the paper and his eyes locked with Patton's; he saw that puppy dog look deep in his eyes as he stared back, and fuck. Logan could easily imagine the teen on his knees, under his desk, giving him that same look as his hands reached for his cock and...

 _No! You are not going to think about your student in such a manner!_ He scolded, glancing at the clock and sighing; in twenty seconds, his students would be released from class and Patton will undoubtedly come over and ask him about it. On cue, the bell rung and the teenagers filed out, Patton motioning for both Roman and Virgil to go ahead, waiting until the room had emptied out before he walked over to his desk. "Mr. Sanders? Can I talk to you about something?" "Is it your note that you left on your handout?" Patton hummed and Logan sighed, leaning back in his chair, his hand coming up to squeeze the bridge of his nose. "...Is that a no?" Patton questioned and Logan snapped his eyes open, seeing just how defeated Patton was by a simple, stressed sigh from him.

"It's not that, it's just...you realize that you'll most likely be alone with me for at least another two hours after school is out, correct? I'm very meticulous when I prepare for the following sessions." "I'm okay with that. My parents aren't home that often since they work out of town a lot; I'm a latchkey kid, I can take care of myself and I don't have a time that I need to check in or be home." Logan just stared for a moment. Patton's a latchkey kid? Really? He seems so...bubbly and uplifting for someone who has to be home alone nearly all of the time. "Don't you get lonely?" Patton's cheeks flushed a little, glancing away from Logan. "Now and then, so I guess that would count as trouble at home. But, I keep in contact with Virgil and Roman though phone calls and texts, and even on Skype if their having trouble with homework or we have a project together." "Still, your house has to feel pretty empty most nights. ...Is that the other reason why you want to help me? So you can avoid the emptiness of your home for a while?"

Patton looked like he got caught.  _Fuck. This might not end well._ But he didn't feel like he had any other choice. "...Alright. I'll let you help me out under two conditions." "What are they?" "1. if we finish early that you spend the leftover time to start your homework, and 2. after we're done for the day, I drive you home." Patton tilted his head, seeming to be confused on that last part. "The buses around here stop coming by every 30 minutes once it turns to 4 at night; they'll only come every hour and a half afterwards and I am  _not_ going to let you wait outside for that long to get home." What was the eagerness he just saw in Patton's eyes when he said that he'd drive him home because he was concerned for him waiting out in the cold for so long about? He didn't push it. "Do we have an agreement?" "Yep!" They shook hands and Logan fought off a groan when he felt just how  **soft** Patton's skin was. "Alright, after class tomorrow, you will be helping me out. But, if you, Roman, and Virgil do join the drama club, because yes we have one, please inform me of upcoming events or plays; I will allow you to participate in them instead of making you stay with me after school."

Logan, having stood up when he shook Patton's hand was suddenly getting what seemed like tiny arms wrapped around his middle, a head being pressed against his chest as an almost girlish squeal escaped the one hugging him. It was Patton, he realized a second later as he inhaled a...  _Oh by everything that is holy, please strike me down now._ Patton smelled so good, a mix of baked goods and the sea side with a dusting of a scent that could only be described as teenager. "Thank you so much, Mr. Sanders! Well, I've got to go! See you tomorrow!" "Yes. See you tomorrow..."

Sanders waited until Patton was gone before walking over to his door, and shutting it. He couldn't fight the moan that left his throat as he fell against the wood, every place Patton's body had made contact with his own in that hug burning so deliciously, his scent seared into his memory. He felt himself stir in his slacks and then reality slammed back into focus. He glared at the half tent in his slacks. "I'll deal with you later, you little fucking shit." The only thing he was thankful for was that he wasn't hard when Patton hugged him; that would give the wrong impression of him because Logan  ** _was not attracted to Patton._**   ** _He was not!_**

But his mind and body weren't listening to those words, making that cute teen stand out in his thoughts. He fell back into his chair and let out a long, slow, deep, and exhausted sigh. "This is going to be a very long year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...someone commented that the relationship is pedophilia and said I needed to tag it as such, even though I've tagged it already as an underage relationship? Added the tag to not make anyone uncomfortable, even though I imagine anyone would be would have spoken up a LONG time ago; also changed the rating so it can be filtered out if someone like this does make someone uncomfortable after they've read the tags and clicked on it anyways.


	2. Restraint

Logan took a large gulp of coffee from his thermos, having a little trouble sleeping last night because  _he was excited to teach and not because Patton was haunting his dreams!_ Of course, he knew that was a total lie, but it was one he hoped his body would believe for today. After all, Patton was going to be helping him after school. There was a good handful of students roaming the halls, sitting in groups by their lockers or near their first class; many of them had a small carton of milk and what seemed to be a bagel with cream cheese, since students can get a warm breakfast in the cafeteria before school began. Logan was glancing over the freshmen, spotting some of his first period students at the far end of the hallway. As his eyes roamed further, he nearly choked on his coffee at what he saw.

There was Virgil, Roman, and Patton. In fucking skirts. Virgil had on a black Lolita skirt that went a little past mid-thigh, Roman had on a crimson flared skirt that thankfully went to his kneecaps. But it was Patton that had Logan's libido kicking in; he wore basically a Japanese school girl skirt that only went down to mid-thigh.  _Oh fuck today is going to be long._ On top of the skirts, Virgil still wore his jacket, but had a purple shirt under it this time, black knee-high stockings, and appeared to be going for a more emo look by having black eyeshadow under his eyes; Roman wore a jade shoulderless crop top, white knee-high stockings, and his eyes were highlighted with gold and dark blue eyeshadow; Patton wore a light blue, deep v-neck shirt, his cardigan not around his shoulders or his waist, and black knee-high stockings. Well, it looked like the other Sanders liked to crossdress, which is perfectly fine, but would Logan's  **fucking dick please behave?!**

He set his thermos down on the bookcase next to the door and shoved his hand into his slacks, quickly moving the head of his member under his belt in hopes of killing off his boner. By everything divine, this was going to be the longest day in hell he's gonna have to suffer through. He glanced at his watch and moaned; three more minutes before class started. Sanders, though he was trying his damnest, couldn't rip his eyes off of Patton. God, he looked so pretty dressed like that; what Logan wouldn't give to bend him over his desk, flip that skirt up, and pound into his tight ass.  _No, no, no! We have been over this, Logan! You are **not** attracted to Patton! He is your student! You will respect him as such!_  But fuck did his sex drive really like the idea. Maybe he'll call him Sir, or Daddy?  _LOGAN SANDERS! ENOUGH OF SUCH THOUGHTS! YOU HAVE A CLASS TO TEACH, GET YOUR FUCKING ACT TOGETHER!!_

Logan actually punched himself in the dick, praying the pain of hitting his rock hard member would reset his fucking brain to stop acting like some kind of pervert. He let out a deep sigh. "Whatever god is listening, strike me down now." Nothing happened. It was going to be a very long day. Walking to his desk, his penis finally starting to behave, he sat down and waited for the warning bell to sound, his first period class filing in. "Good morning. Today, I have an easy assignment for you to do. You will be writing a letter to your future self." He heard some groans and chuckled. "Now, now. This isn't a letter to your future self about where you think you'll be in ten years; this is much more involved than that." He stood up--his member finally gone soft again--and walked around his desk, leaning against it.

"In ten years from now, you could be anywhere in your life, so a generalized statement of where you think you'll be most likely won't be wrong. No, today I'm having you write a letter to your future self that you will be reading aloud at the end of the year." The little hum that the room had hushed and Logan smirked. "By the end of this year, do you think you can accomplish certain goals that you set for yourself? Do you think that your grades will be where you hope they'll be? Will you have achieved the things you wanted to achieve? Do you think that certain difficulties that you have, like public speaking or reaching out for help, can be overcome, or begin to be overcome by the end of the year? These are the types of questions I want you to consider as you write your letter.

"You will have until the end of class to finish your letter. Once you are finished, please turn it in at my desk and quietly spend the rest of your time reading, listening to your music, or finishing up any homework you may have forgotten to do, because I know there's at least three of you who forgot." He teased and a few of his students kinda ducked their heads, the whole class giggling. "You may begin whenever you are ready." Sanders went back to his chair, sank down in it, and busied himself by marking attendance; he was fast to put names to faces, so he didn't need to call out names and possibly break someone's concentration or train of thought. The room was filled with only the sounds of pen and pencil being scrapped over paper, occasionally a cough, sneeze, or eraser breaking it.

There was only ten minutes left when the first papers started to come in. Logan smiled to himself in his mind; it was just like he thought, his students had took the questions he asked them as prompts to help them write their letter. Soon they all started to trickle in, until there was no one left. He was honestly tempted to read what his students wrote, but he liked to be surprised by the end of the year. So he gathered them all up and put them in a file, slipping it into his file folder in his desk, and shutting the drawer. He took a moment to look over his students; they were all either listening to music or reading, a few doing homework like he thought they might be. And then he saw Roman, Virgil, and Patton. Just like Roman said on his handout, he and Virgil were passing notes, seeing as they smiled or shook their head in response to whatever they had written.

Occasionally, Virgil--who was in the middle of the trio--would pass the note to Patton, who usually just giggled lightly and nodded. He saw that Patton was writing something down on a piece of paper, Logan unsure if it was meant for one of his friends, someone else, or to himself. The bell for second period rang and they all filed out, but Patton quickly jumped to his desk, placing something onto it before he left. Logan took a moment as the sophomores started to take their seats to read the little note.

_Hope you have an amazing day! ^_^_

Logan smiled to himself. It was clear to him now that Patton was more aware of the emotional state of other people, so plainly to Logan that Patton picked up that he was stressed, and wrote him the note to try and cheer him up. While there was a smile on his lips, in his mind he was swallowing thickly and cursing; if he could pick up that he was stressed out, did that mean he could also notice the desire he had for him? And if he could, what would he do about it? It was only the second day of school and it felt like the longest one in all of history.

* * *

Lunch rolled around and Logan heard a knock on his door, gracing the trio of freshmen with a bright smile. "Ah, the Sanders trio. Please, come in." Patton skipped inside, taking his seat in front of Logan's desk, Virgil and Roman both groaning and laughing at their friend, joining him not long after. "Okay, so did you want an apple or an orange?" "Apple. You know I hate peeling oranges." Roman pouted. "Even though I already peeled it?" He pulled out a baggie that, indeed, had an already peeled orange inside." "Sorry, Princey. But I'll take the gummies over the fruit snacks instead." Roman perked back up. "Aw, you're so sweet, Virg!" "What? I know that he likes the fruit snacks more than the gummies." The trio laughed, a little surprised when Logan joined them.

"Yeah. You three definitely have been friends for years. But, Virgil, why did you call Roman 'Princey'?" "Oh, it's because his middle name is Prince." "Roman Prince Sanders?" Logan asked and Roman hummed with pride. "My dad wanted to name me 'Prince Roman Sanders', but mom wouldn't let him, so they compromised." "Huh." Logan was a little taken back, but not by much. He bit into his sandwich and chewed as he watched his students poke fun at each other. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you all wearing that?" Roman perked up a little, his eyes showing both worry and a little bit of defiance. "Is it breaking the dress code?" Logan shook his head. "I just wouldn't have thought that you three would crossdress." "It's more of a tradition, but we tend to dress up in more feminine clothing when we emotionally feel more feminine; we'll bounce back between what we normally wear and this for the first week." Virgil explained. "You mentioned that this was more of a tradition?"

"Oh, yeah! Every Friday we dress up like this to sorta remind ourselves that no matter how long the week has felt, we're still in this together and that we can wear whatever makes us feel comfortable." Patton told Logan and the teacher nodded. "That's a nice way to do that. I'm sure you three will get to be popular with other students who don't have that self-confidence." The trio just smiled. "Oh, did you get my note?" "I did, Patton. Thank you very much." Patton giggled again, almost squealing. The bell rang and the trio thanked him for letting them eat in his classroom, Logan forcing his eyes to stay on the papers on his desk and not follow the trio as they walked out of the door.  _Someone kill me._

* * *

It was eighth period now and his class was full of tired students, wanting the day to be over. "Good afternoon, I'm hoping all of you won't suddenly fall asleep on me. I hope everyone brought their science textbook?" There was some sleepy groans, but they all had them. "Great. To explain the context of your textbook, we will be going over Biology, Earth/Space science, and Physical science. If things go as planned, we should be able to dip a little bit into Chemistry before the year is over. For the first semester of the school year, we will be focusing on Biology, then Earth/Space science in the second semester, and then Physical science during the third semester. For today, I want you all to read the introduction chapter and answer the questions at the end of it on a separate piece of paper. You'll be handing that in once you are finished and then you can use the rest of the time to start on your homework."

One of his students raised their hand. "Yes, Dominic?" "Why do you let us start our homework when we're finished with our assignment?" "Good question, and it's one I get asked every year. I believe that homework is not something that you should ever actually have to take home; very rarely do I give you homework outside of projects and class papers. I trust that each and every one of you is capable of finishing your assigned work within the allowed time I have to teach you, as well as put a good dent in whatever work your other teachers have given you. The other reason, is because I am here to help you with your work, whether for my class or for another teacher's; I have a degree in English, history, mathematics, and science, and I teach two classes at every grade level so I can provide you with assistance should you require it." Logan explained fully and there were smiles on all of his students's faces.

"There's a reason I believe that I'll be your favorite teacher while you finish your education at this school." He said, almost sounding cocky, but no one tried to deny his words. "Now, if there are no further questions, you may start when you are ready." Logan went back to his own work, making sure to glance up at his class now and then to make sure that no one needed his help. He was shocked to learn that most of his class were fast readers, two thirds of them already having turned in the assignment and started on their homework. It took only another ten minutes for the rest of them to finish up, the class abuzz with soft chatter. His eyes caught onto the Sanders trio again, the three of them passing back a notebook between them, all of them wearing puzzled looks on their faces.

Logan glanced to their textbook and understood why: they were all taking Mrs. Alina's Spanish class. As he guessed, Virgil raised his hand and Logan stood up, walking over to them. "Yes, Virgil?" "I'm not sure if you can help, but we're having trouble with the conjugation of  _E..Es-Estar_?" "You have that right.  _Estar_ , meaning to be." They all gave him a shocked look when the Spanish rolled off his tongue with ease. "I've spent the time to learn all of the languages that we teach here, so I can help you with that too." Logan explained and they nodded. "You all have a pen or pencil?" They nodded, Logan kneeling down between Roman and Virgil, using Virgil's textbook to see what Mrs. Alina had given them as an assignment. "So, you've all written down all of the singular pronouns?" "Uh...I remember there's  _yo_ and  _tú_ , but not the others." Roman spoke up and Sanders smiled.

"So there's  _Él_ , for he;  _Ella_ , for she; and  _Usted_ for the formal version of you." Roman hummed, writing it down. "Now for  _yo_ , the conjugation of  _Estar_ is  _Estoy_. For  _tú_ , it is  _estás_. For  _Él_ ,  _Ella_ , and  _Usted_ it is  _Está_." "Wow, you really do know." "Heh, did you doubt me, Roman?" The teen blushed a little, but nodded his head. "That's understandable; after all, I'm not your Spanish teacher, why would I know?" He teased and saw that Roman relaxed when he did. "Was there anything else you boys needed help with?" They shook their heads and Logan gave them another smile, heading back to his desk. He glanced to the clock on the wall: four minutes left before class was out. "Since class is almost over, and today is Friday after all, I will remind you now that on Monday you will need to bring your math textbook with you to school. Please be safe going home and enjoy your weekend." He spoke mere moments before the bell rang and the class emptied out.

"Call you when I get home?" Patton asked Roman and Virgil and they nodded. "Okay, see you guys tomorrow!" "Yeah." "Later, Pat!" Virgil and Roman said as they left the room, leaving Patton and Logan alone. "So, what's the first thing on the list, Mr. Sanders?" "Heh, please, Patton. When it's just the two of us after school, you can call me Logan." The teen lost his jaw. "A-Are you sure?" "Yes. I am." "Okay. Logan." He spoke, almost seeming to be testing the way it fit his mouth. "Well first, you need to know how to print out papers." He spoke, waving Patton over to the other side of his desk. "These are the packets that my sophomores are going to be doing for the next few weeks, but we only need the first one." He showed Patton how to single out the one they needed to print. "Which printer do you pick?" There was three on screen when Logan went to print them out. "The second one; the first one goes to the main office, and the third one is the one I have in here. I let my students use it if they forgot to print out their class papers or parts of their project." He explained, clicking on the second one.

"Do we get them now?" "We can, but I want to make sure that I've got all of the packets printed before I get them." "So which ones are next?" Patton asked, leaning in closer and Logan exhaled deeply through his nose.  _Don't you fucking do it. You're helping a student passionate about becoming a teacher keep their motivation. DO. NOT. DO. IT._ He managed to keep his eyes on his laptop screen and not glance out of the corner of his eye were he could most likely see down Patton's shirt from the way he was bent over next to him. "Next is your class. You can look through it, but don't think I'm gonna let you take a copy home." Patton whined right into his ear and fucking hell.

Logan glanced over and regretted it in an instant, not only looking down Patton's shirt to see his slender frame covered in smooth skin, but also those puppy dog eyes again and Jee-muh-nattie. Logan's mind shot to what it would be like to wrap his lips around his neck, hearing Patton whine in his ear again as he gently pulled him into his lap and started to palm him through his skirt.  ** _FUCKING STOP IT LOGAN!!_** "No pouting. Now, I want you to print out the packet just like I showed you." "Okay." He spoke, stepping a little closer and Logan got a lungful of his scent again and with Patton dressed like he was, being as close as he was, and with Logan being the fucking pervert that he was at the moment, he was shocked at himself when he managed to hold down his moan. Seriously, what the fucking hell was wrong with him? He was twice as old as Patton; he shouldn't be lusting after a literal child!

"And it's the second printer?" "That's right. Good. You seem to be a quick learner." Patton, thankfully for Logan, straightened back up and unfortunately bounced up and down, his skirt flipping up a little and whatever Patton was wearing under the skirt was bright pink. Oh God. How has karma, divine or otherwise, not killed him by now? "Let me print out the rest of them then we can go get them." Patton nodded eagerly, leaning over the edge of his chair to watch him, most likely making sure that he had the way Logan showed him down pat. But all Logan could think about was how nice his warm breath felt against his ear and neck. "Alright. Follow me." He chimed, standing up and grabbing his keys, leading Patton down the barren hallways and upstairs to the printer room. "Huh. Didn't think it would be upstairs." "We used to have one on the main floor--outside of the ones in the library--but it was having a lot of malfunctions, so it's been in repair since last summer." "When do you think it'll be fixed?" "Most likely in the next week or two."

Patton chuckled brightly, skipping along side Logan, his skirt flaring just high enough sometimes for Logan to catch that sliver of pink from the corner of his eye.  _...You are a fucking pervert. I hope you're happy, brain._ He's trying so hard to not look at Patton, but both his libido and the teenager were making that incredibly fucking hard to do. Logan found the correct key and unlocked the door, inside the little closet sized room was a large printer that had a thick stack of papers on it. "I'll take one half, you take the other." Patton hummed, taking the half Logan gave him and waited until he locked the room again before skipping his way back down the hall.

The inevitable happened.

"Oh no, shoot!" Some of the papers flew off the pile Patton held and he bent over to pick them up. Logan was directly behind him and he saw that Patton...he wasn't wearing briefs or even boxer-briefs under that skirt. No, he wore bright pink, bikini style panties, and they and his tight, firm ass was on display for Logan's hungry, ravenous eyes to devour. Logan could see it now, Patton bent over his desk, eyes on him with shyness shining in them as Logan flipped his skirt up, tenderly caressing Patton's ass through his panties, pulling them down just enough as he reached around his waist and took his cock in his hand, stroking him slowly as he whimpered, wiggling a little to get more of his touch. Patton straightened back up and threw Logan a smile to him over his shoulder, pausing when he saw how red his cheeks were.

"Logan? Are you okay?" "Huh? Y-Yes, I'm fine." Patton, after a moment, turned on his heel and walked closer, leaning up on his tiptoes as one of his hands reached up and was pressed to his forehead. "...Are you sure? You feel pretty warm." Fuck. Fuck, fuck, shit fuck fucking fuck! "I'll be fine. Must have forgotten to drink some water during sixth period." Patton wasn't fully convinced; it was so obvious on his face that Logan wanted to laugh in defeat. If this 14 year old took one more step forward, he'd know _exactly_ how he felt right now. "Well...why don't we put these back on your desk and you get some cold water on your face? Virgil tends to overheat too thanks to the jacket he's always wearing, and it  **is** pretty warm up here for it being the start of Autumn."

Oh by whatever spared him, Logan will forever thank it. "That...sounds good. Thank you for worrying about me." "Ehehe~! I can't exactly help it; I'm both the Dad friend and Mom friend for Roman and Virgil. I worry about my sons too much for me to not worry about others too!" Logan, despite his current humiliation, laughed too. "I can see why you'd make a great teacher already, Patton." The other Sanders beamed at that, spinning on his heel and walking this time with Logan back to his classroom. "When I get back, I'll show you how I want to put the packets together. In the meantime, feel free to do any leftover homework you have; you're welcome to play some Solitaire on my computer if you have no other assignments to complete." Patton hummed, sitting down in Logan's chair (oh, Logan's gonna suffer even more now with that image) and the adult went to the closest bathroom.

He snatched his glasses off of his face, turned the sink on, and quickly started to splash ice cold water onto his face. "Of fucks sake, Logan, he's a goddamn child!" He yelled at himself, making sure that his voice wasn't loud enough to be crisply heard over the water. "And you, you fucking pain in my ass, stop acting up!" He said to his rock hard, throbbing, and--now that he took a moment to assess himself--already leaking member. Logan groaned, reaching into his slacks once more to pull the tip of his cock under his belt, but he moaned because fuck his hand on his need felt so damn good.

What if Patton walked in here right now? What if he saw Logan like this, his member hard and aching, hand already wrapped around it? What if Patton, in that short, pretty skirt walked over, pulled Logan's hand away, and dropped to his knees before him? What if Patton removed his belt and unzipped his slacks, pulling his cock out and started to suck it? What if he pulled off right as Logan was about to cum, giving him a playful smirk before leaning up, his whole body pressed against his own as he whispered into Logan's ear that he wanted him to fuck him? What if Logan obliged? What if he peppered his smooth skin with kisses as he bent him over the sink, flipped his skirt up, and pulled his bright pink panties down? What if Patton wiggled and moan as he felt Logan's fingers work him open? What if Patton started to beg for his cock, calling him Daddy, and Logan sunk his teeth into Patton's pretty, pale neck? What if as he marked him with his teeth, he sunk inside of Patton's tight, virgin hole and fucked him until he was crying and begging for more?

Logan doubled over at the wave of desire storming inside of him, ripping his hand out of his slacks once he was sure that the head was pinned under his belt. He moaned, his hips rocking forward.  _No, no, stop it! Do not pervert that child like that! Don't you do it! You're a teacher, Logan! You can't have that type of relationship with Patton!_ But he wants to. Fuck, he wants to so badly and he can't help it, but he was going to. He was going to splash some more water onto his face, take a deep breath, and finish prepping for next week with Patton, then drive him home. That's all he was going to do. He wasn't going to pervert this teenager with his thoughts any longer.

"Wow, you must have been really hot if you're just getting back." Patton spoke, his knees drawn up against his chest, Logan seeing the gentle curve of his ass since the skirt was lifted up a little in that position and he cursed. It looks like he's gonna have a really tough year. "I must not have paying as close attention to my body's needs as I thought I was."  _And I'm defiantly not paying attention to you, rebellious dick in my pants._ He thought as he joined Patton at his desk. "Okay. So now we need to get all of the pages in order." "Did you number them?" Logan hummed. "We just need to separate them by grade." Patton nodded, flipping through his half of the pile of papers until he reached a part that didn't have the same pages over and over. "Good. Now, you just take one of each and then staple them together in the upper left corner." Patton quickly threw one together, taking the stapler in hand. "Right here?" "Yep." He squeezed it and Logan heard as the staple went through.

"So is that all we're doing for today?" "Yes. I don't give too many assignments during the first two weeks because I know a lot of my students are still adjusting to going to a new school. Afterwards, however, I get a little more involved." Patton hummed, making quick work of the two piles of papers he had, Logan just as easily making his way through his own. "...I have to say, having an extra hand is kinda nice. It would take me another half hour to get all of these done." "Ehehe!" Patton giggled, twisting Logan's chair from side to side, proud of himself. "Did you have any other homework assignments?" "No. Mr. Gue let us have free time in class during my fourth period, so I got my other assignments done." "Ah, he's your history teacher?" "Mm-hm." Logan glanced to his watch.

"Well, it is a little early, but would you like for me to take you home now?" "I, um... I actually wanted to just talk for a little longer." Logan hummed, moving the chair he pulled from the desk he had in the back of his room back in place before walking around his desk, leaning against it next to Patton. "What did you want to talk about?" "I know this is something I really shouldn't be asking my teacher, but...do you think I'm pretty?" Logan blushed and stumbled over his words for a moment. "That really isn't something you should be asking me, but...can I ask why you are?" Patton glanced to his shoes, a sorrowful breath escaping him. "...When Virgil and I were in middle school, we got picked on a lot; Virgil because of his anxiety, but...I got picked on because I was always so happy all of the time. I got called an airhead a lot." Patton casted his eyes to Logan's.

"When it got to the end of 8th grade, I kept getting called...an...an ugly slut by the other students in my class when there were no teachers around." Logan instantly latched onto that confession. "Did they do other things to you?" He nodded his head. "They would pull me into one of the bathrooms, and pull my pants down and take my shirt off, chanting 'ugly slut, ugly slut'. Roman would find me in the corner, the ones picking on me all crowded around, and he would literally throw them out of the bathroom before he helped me get dressed again and calm me down." Patton entwined his fingers, twisting them a little bit as his eyes fell again. "I...I have self-confidence and self-esteem issues because of it; Roman and Virgil always tell me that I'm pretty, but they're my best friends. They always think I'm pretty." "So why ask me?" "Because you're a stranger. Yeah, you're my teacher and I trust you, but you and I don't have any history together outside of today and yesterday; you don't know anything about me other than what Roman, Virgil, and I tell you."

"You believe that I'd have an unbiased opinion." Patton nodded his head, and Logan saw just how small this teen sitting in his chair felt. He was scared that if he didn't put on a happy face, be all bubbly and joyful, that no one would love him or want him by their side (outside of Roman and Virgil of course). Logan did something he knew he was going to regret for the rest of his career, but he didn't care at the moment. He leaned down, gently placed his hand under Patton's chin, and tilted his head up so he could see his eyes, and told him the pure, honest truth. "Yes. I think that you are pretty, Patton. In fact, I'd actually call you beautiful." "You...Y-You mean that?" "I do."

Logan's shoulders were engulfed with Patton's arms, the teenager's body flush with his own as he scrambled out of the chair, wanting to be as close to Sanders as he could be. "...Thank you." He heard that Patton was fighting off tears. For the life of him, he didn't know why he wrapped his arms around Patton's waist and held him close, but he didn't care at the moment. This was a child, scared and depressed, who wanted validation from an adult that he didn't know that they thought of him as attractive, because he didn't think he was. "...You're welcome." Patton, after another minute, pulled back and Logan handed him a tissue.

"Heh, thanks." "Patton, why didn't you write down on your handout that you have depression?" "Because I don't have episodes like this too often. In truth, I just get over emotional, but days like this, were I feel numb and lonely, are a rare thing." "Still, I would have liked to know about this." Patton giggled weakly. "Sorry, teach." "Do Roman and Virgil know?" He nodded. "It's why, as soon as we all got cell phones, that we exchanged numbers. Being a latchkey kid in a normally empty house, the lonely feelings can get the better of me, so I call one of them and then I don't feel so bad." "Is that why they wanted you to call them as soon as you got home?" Again, Patton nodded. "Virgil's normally the first one to see that I'm having an episode, so he brings it to Roman's attention, and then they end up spoiling me with affection for the rest of the day!"

There was that happy grin on his face and Logan was inclined to believe that he was feeling happier now. "How about I take you home? We've been here long enough." "...Okay." Patton's voice, despite his smile, was still soft and small and it honestly broke Logan's heart; he didn't like seeing his students like this. Patton grabbed his backpack and followed Logan out to his car; it was a dark blue Jaguar F-Type and... "Wow. For a teacher, you have a pretty fancy car." "Well, I'm a teacher because I like to teach; I'm not concerned about how much money I, personally, am making." "How come?" Logan groaned softly. He always hated having to tell people the answer to that question. "I'm a trust fund baby and both of my parents are billionaires. To put it plainly, money isn't an issue for me."

He braced himself for what Patton's response would be. "...Huh. I thought people who are trust fund babies were all arrogant and stuck up, but you're actually pretty nice!" Ok...that was new. "Um...thank you?" Patton giggled, for really like the umpteenth time today, walking around to the passenger side of the car. Logan unlocked his car and opened the door for Patton, waiting until he was buckled in before closing the door. "So where do you live?" Patton gave him the address and Logan gawked at him. "Really? You live in the worst neighborhood in all of Florida and you're a latchkey kid? How on earth has your house not been broken into?" "Honestly, I don't know. I think it's because of our next door neighbor, but I could be wrong." "Who is that?" "Ms. Agatha, though she always lets me call her grandma. She sometimes comes over with some baked goods and leftovers when my parents haven't left behind grocery money." Good God. What life was Patton living?

They made some idle chatter as Logan drove Patton back to his home, knowing that he's gonna stick out like a sore thumb in such a neighborhood, but he didn't really care. "Here we are." "Thank you again, Logan. I know this was part of our agreement, but you really didn't have to." "Nonsense. I am not about to let you sit outside, in 30 degree weather, for an hour and a half just to take the bus home." Patton smiled to him, his hand covering his own for a moment. "Well, I'll see you Monday!" He called as he climbed out of his car, shutting the door and walked up to his single story home; Logan didn't start to leave until Patton was safely inside of his home.

On the drive back, his mind had wandered back to the moment when he confessed that he thought Patton was beautiful and the teen hugged him. He recalled just how slender he was compared to Logan, the height difference, the way his warm body was formed against his own, the heat of him radiating into his skin through his clothes. He groaned, feeling himself stir in his slacks again. "You just can't fucking behave today, can you?" He asked his awakening member, feeling it throb in curiosity as his mind drifted back to Patton. He had to restrain himself. He could not let his desires overtake him. He  _had_ to find the cause of his attraction and end it; he can't risk, not only his job, but Patton's future just because he thought one of his students was extremely pretty. He needed to take up one of the offers from the random people he's talked to online and get himself fucking laid. Maybe then his lusting for an underage teenager will end.


	3. Unhinged Pleasure

Logan made sure that the blind over the little window of his door was closed, hearing soft whimpering behind him and he smirked. "Come now, Patton, no need to be impatient." He purred, turning on his heel and drank in the sight before him. Patton's legs were tied up to the arms of his rolling chair by his tie and belt, his panties on display on his desk next to him. Patton's face was flushed a pretty pink, wiggling a little in the chair as Logan finally started to walk over. "But I've missed you, Logan. You were gone for so long~!" He whined, reaching out to grab onto Logan's black polo, pulling him closer. Sanders chuckled, sliding Patton's skirt just a little higher so the tip of his member wasn't brushing against it.

"I know, my sweet, but I had to make sure that we were alone. You know I don't like it when there are others around." He whispered, leaning down to press open mouth kisses to Patton's neck, loving the way he mewled in response. He turned the chair so it was braced against his desk--he didn't want it or the contents in it running away from him--and reached down to cup Patton's balls, rolling them in his hand. Patton whimpered at the sensation, pulling Logan closer and snaring his lips with his own. Patton was always hungry for his kisses. "Oh? Was someone playing with themselves while I was away?" Logan asked as he reached down to gently push a finger into Patton's hole to stretch him, only to find that there was plenty of give already.

"I said that I missed you..." Logan smiled to the bound teenager, having been glad that he raised the height of his chair so that his perfect little hole was leveled with his own throbbing cock. "Did you imagine that it was my fingers opening you up? Did you moan and cry out for me?" Patton hummed as Logan slipped two fingers inside of him and pumped them leisurely, dragging out his mewls and moans. "You want my cock in you, pet?" "Yes, Daddy, please. I want your cock in me so badly." Logan leaned in so he could plant another kiss to Patton's neck, smirking into the moist flesh. "Sh, sh. Daddy's got you. Daddy's gonna give you want you want, baby boy." Logan spoke, undoing his slacks teasingly slow in front of Patton, loving how he mewled and wiggled in excitement.

Once he was free of his underwear and slacks, Logan slipped his arms between the holes of his chair, taking a hold of the desk to further ensure that the chair didn't move away from him. "Oh, fuck, Daddy..." "Hmmmhaha. Look at you; I've only got the tip pressed against you and you're already moaning." Logan cooed, locking his lips with Patton's as he slowly, carefully, pushed his hips forward, groaning into the teen's mouth as he was wrapped in his velvet heat. "O-Ohh...F-Fu...ck..." Patton said, sounding broken already even though Logan hasn't even moved yet. "Fuck, baby, you feel so good around my cock. You like how Daddy's cock feels inside of you?"

Patton rapidly nodded his head. "Y-Yes..! Oh, God...Logan, fuck..! Fuck, you fill me up so good! Oh God, I love how thick your cock is. Please, please fuck me. Please, I want you to fuck me so badly, Daddy..!" "Well, since my pretty boy asked so sweetly..." A loud moan was ripped out from Patton's throat, his arms snapping around Logan's shoulders as he started to pound into him without mercy, grinning like a devil when Patton let out a scream of pleasure when he changed the angle slightly. "Did I find your good spot, baby boy?" "Yes! Yes, Daddy, please keep fucking me there! Oh, my...fucking GOD! Logan, Logan! Oh God! Oh...shit..!"

Logan went harder into Patton, the room being filled with the teenager's moans and cries of pleasure, and the echo of skin slapping against skin. "Fuck, you feel so fucking good, my little pet. Oh, you like when I fuck you like this? Huh? You like when Daddy takes such good care of his baby boy?" "Yes! Yesyesyesyes! Fuck, Daddy, I love when you take such good care of me! Fuck, Logan! Shit, fuck, I love you! I love you! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!" "I love you too, Patton, my sweet, precious angel. Oh... **fuck**!" "Are you--oh  _fuck_ \--close, Daddy?" Logan hummed, his lips devouring Patton's again as he pulled one of his hands back and started to quickly pump Patton in time with his thrusts. "Fuck! Fuck, Daddy, please keep fucking me! Please, please! Please fuck me until I come, please fuck me until I come, please  _fuck me until I come, oh God **fuck**_!"

Logan purred as a few tears ran down Patton's face, a little line of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. "You want Daddy to fuck you until you come, baby?" "Yes! Please, please, fuck Logan, please!" He smashed their lips together, hastening everything until he started to swallow up Patton's raising moans, feeling as his own balls started to pull up, barreling for the edge. Just a little more. Just a little more and...

* * *

Logan shot up with sweat covering his body, his breathing heavy, and his cock rock hard between his legs. He groaned deeply, throwing the sheets of his bed off, tossing his legs over the edge. It was only Saturday. "Really? A fucking wet dream about one of my students? God, there is something wrong with me." Sanders softly cursed, standing up and headed for this bathroom.  _Maybe a cold shower will clear my head._ He thought, stepping inside the tub and pulling the curtain closed, turning the water on, his body jerking away for a moment at the suddenness of it.

As he leaned on the wall, hands braced against it, Logan tried to will his boner away, but it wasn't working. "No. I'm not giving you any fucking attention, you little shit. I am  **not** going to jerk off to one of my students! Patton's underage, for Christ sake; I shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts about him in the first place!" God, but his body didn't care; his mind joining in and drifting back to every thought he had of Patton over the last two days, delving into the fantasies he had of him.  _Don't you dare, Logan Sanders._ He warned when he felt the world around him fade a little, the sharpness of the icy water pounding into his back no longer as defined.

 _I...I just need to climax, at least once. I need to get my libido back under control._ And he forced his mind away from Patton and to one of his more treasured fantasies, his mind filling with the gentle small of lavender and a familiar musk. He thought about his past lover, their body under his, how tight, and warm, and blissful they were wrapped around his dick. His hand was slowly dragged down his chest, fingers coiling around his cock as he stroked himself, keeping the image of his ex-boyfriend in his mind. Logan moaned, lost in the fantasy, and felt as his release started to run towards him.

He was almost there, mentally having his cock buried into his boyfriend, hearing as he moaned his name, his arms wrapped around his shoulders, nails marking the skin of his back; then the man under him shifted into a slender teenager with puppy dog eyes and a sweet, bubbly laugh, moaning out his name as he pulled him down to kiss him. Logan couldn't stop himself from coming even if he wanted to, groaning out Patton's name as he shot his load onto the shower wall. The guilt was vicious, digging its fangs into his heart with venom so strong he felt tears start to prick at his eyes.

At the same time, he's never felt so high off his orgasm before, feeling like he was still on cloud nine even as the world collapsed back around him, the water storming against his back in a rage. The guilt, while intense, had only lasted a few seconds. He just...  _I just got off to one of my students... I climaxed with Patton in my thoughts, in my fantasy... What is wrong with me?!_ He knew it was wrong. He knew that he should feel more guilty, but he doesn't. "God...am I really some sick pervert? Am I really someone who will masturbate to someone who is so much younger than me, who trusts me, and not feel bad about it?" In this moment, it looked like he was. He leaned his forehead against the shower wall, sidestepping so the relentless spray of water could wash away his shame.

 _...What would Patton think of me if he found out I did this?_ He wondered, unsure if...if even one of his students felt the same attraction to him. Could they? Could one of his students, new or old, fantasize about him like he did with Patton? Roman said that he was hot; did he find him attractive too? Was it something he, Patton, and Virgil shared? A mutual attraction towards him? Yeah, he thought that Roman and Virgil were cute too, but his mind was solely being swarmed by Patton; they mentioned that they didn't fully think of each other as brothers. Was it because they were all in a relationship with each other?

Logan shook his head and turned the shower off, stepping out and grabbing a towel to dry off. "Why am I even thinking about this? I...I did what my desires wanted me to do. I should just let it be." For once, his body was listening, letting the teenagers float away from his mind and Logan honestly could cry. He had to dirty his students in his mind in order to get them off of his mind; what kind of twisted game was his mind playing with him?  _...I wonder what Patton is doing? He said that he was meeting his friends today._

* * *

Patton laid naked on his bed, moaning without a care because the house was always empty. His hand was wrapped around his aching member, a single person on his mind. "...Logan..." He breathed, hastening his strokes as he tightened his grip. He woke up from a rather lewd wet dream of his teacher, Logan having sweetly stripped him of his clothing, decorated his body with little nips and kisses before working him open and slowly slipped inside of him once he was stretched enough. He can still feel the phantom sensation of Logan's cock sliding in and out of him, filling him so perfectly.

Patton's breathing got harsher as he got closer to his release, chanting Logan's name like a prayer. "Oh...fuck, Logan!" He screamed as he came, his hips rocking up into his touch as he spilled his seed over his chest and hand, going limp on his bed as the high settled in. "...Should I have done that?" He asked himself, sitting up. He just...he just masturbated to his teacher, after waking up from a wet dream about him.  _Well...he did call me beautiful. Maybe...maybe it's okay because he likes me? But...wait he's a teacher; aren't they forbidden from dating students?_ Patton groaned, crawling off his bed to go to the bathroom and clean up.

"...I need to talk to Roman and Virgil." He told himself, taking a leak first before heading back to his room and grabbing his phone, going to the group chat.

_Guys? You up?_

**_Yeah._ **

**What's up, Pat?** Patton sighed.

_I...I think I've got a crush._

**_What? For_**   _ **real?!**_

 **Patton, what's going on?** Virgil asked and Patton let out a soft breath.

 _Guys...what...what should I do, if the person I have a crush on is a lot older than me? What...What do I do if they're a teacher?_ There was a few long minutes where none of them said a thing. Finally, Roman started to reply.

**_Well...that depends on what you want to do. Do you want to tell them that you have feelings for them?_ **

_I mean...yeah, but I'm so scared that they might not like me back, or that they'll tell me it's wrong to have feelings for them._

**That is true. It's against school rules for students and teachers to date.**

_**But you hear so many stories about teachers and students dating anyway. ...Patton, this is really up to you: do you risk your heart and tell them? Or do you keep your feelings hidden away, forever longing for them for as long as we're in** **school?** _

**I hate to agree with Ro, but he's right this time, Pat. Ultimately, it's up to you on what you want to do, but...take a moment to listen to what your heart is telling you. You know yourself the best, so you'll be the one to know which choice is the best one for you to make.** Patton smiled softly to himself.

_Thanks guys. This...means a lot to me. And, no, Roman, I will not tell you who I have a crush on._

**_Damn._** Patton laughed, glancing at the clock on his nightstand.

_So...meet you guys at the park in 20?_

_**Yep.** _

**See you then.**

Patton pulled out the clothes that he wanted to wear and pulled them on, taking a moment to actually think about what he just talked about, and to take Virgil's advice.  _Do...Do I want to tell Logan that I have a crush on him? Or do I keep quiet about it?_ Patton feels like this is going to be the hardest question he's ever going to answer in all of his life.


	4. A Confession

It's been a full week since school started now. During those long, agonizing days for Logan, he's gotten a little closer with Patton, Roman, and Virgil. He's learned that both Roman and Virgil like to draw in their spare time when they aren't writing stories. He's learned that Virgil actually has insomnia, so there are days where Roman or Patton try to get him to take short little naps during lunch or when they share a class with him and they have free time. He also knows that the trio have indeed joined the drama club, Patton (thankfully for Logan) having to miss helping Logan out after school to attend club meetings; yet every time he tells him, he gives him small, quick hugs before leaving to go to the meeting.

Those quick little interactions have been seared into Logan's mind and skin, making him yearn for more of those little hugs. He's noticed, anytime Patton's in his classroom, that he's been fidgeting with either his hands, or whatever is in them. Logan's seen, when he does that, that Patton's eyes have lingered on him much longer than they did the first two days; there was a look of conflict in his eyes, almost like he was debating doing something, having both Roman and Virgil ask him softly in class if he was okay, or that he was sure about whatever had him looking so torn.

The Sanders trio, as both he and the school affectionately calls Patton, Roman, and Virgil, no longer knock before entering his classroom during lunch, just walking in and taking their seats, Patton always asking Virgil which main food item from their lunches he wants, the other giving him something small to go with it; Logan's even joined in now, usually giving Virgil a small carton of milk or juice from the cafeteria to drink with his meal.

It was eighth period now, today being an A day, but Logan was having them finish up their packets before he actually started to teach them things from their textbook; the packets he gave his class during the first week were basically a refresher from what they learned from their previous grade, making sure they understood the foundation of what he'll be building upon. Logan glanced up, spotting Virgil, Roman, and Patton with ease since it was Friday and they were in skirts again. They wore the same outfits they wore last Friday, though now Roman's skirt was a dark green instead of crimson. Patton's shirt changed this time too, wearing a t-shirt that had  _Me? Weird? Always._ printed on it. It was pretty cute.

"Alright. Remember to bring your science textbooks with you on Monday. Stay safe and enjoy your weekend." Logan spoke as the final bell rang and his students filled out. Logan sighed as he leaned back in his chair, eyes falling shut. While his mind still kept Patton in his thoughts, after his...transgression in the shower, his libido has been under more control; it calmed down enough so that he still thought fondly of Patton, but not to the point where he was mentally bending him over his desk.  _...Am I really in love with him? Or was it just lust acting out of control?_ He didn't know anymore. He was so emotionally exhausted from that debate alone that he didn't notice that Patton was still in his classroom, walking up behind both him and his chair.

Logan moaned softly as hands slid onto his shoulders, tenderly massaging the tense muscles, Logan melting into their touch a little. Sanders tipped his head to the side a little, feeling as those soft hands worked the muscle in his neck loose, letting his head get tipped to the other side to mimic that motion with the other side. "Is that better, Logan?" His eyes flew open, but he remained calm, turning his chair around so he could see Patton, a hopeful look in his eyes. "...Much. You didn't have to do that, but thank you." "So what's the plan for today? We printing out more packets?" Logan shook his head. "Not today. In fact, I...I don't have anything planned for today; after all, next week is when I start to actually use that heavy textbook the school makes you guys haul around." Patton hummed, holding one of his arms almost shyly; it was strange to see, since they had gotten rather close in such a short amount of time.

"...Is, there something you wanted to talk about, Patton? You seem to have something on your mind." "It's...more like some _one_ , but yeah." Logan motioned for Patton to take the chair he now kept next to his desk so Patton wasn't always leaning over his shoulder (and distracting the living hell out of Logan with his smell and just how fucking close he was). "Who are you thinking about?" "Well...I'd rather not say their name for right now." Logan hummed softly. "But, it is a boy, right? You wrote on your handout that you were gay." Patton's eyes dropped from Logan's.

"Yeah..." "What's the matter?" "It's just... The guy I like, he...he's older than me. A  **lot** older than me." "How much older than you?" "...I'm half his age." Logan swallowed. Oh God. Who on earth had Patton's interest despite the fact that he was so much older than him? "What does he do?" "He's...He's a teacher." "Ooo, that's kinda risky isn't it?" Logan asked and Patton sighed. "I know. But, I...I can't really help it. I've...had a crush on him since I first met him." Logan hooked one of his legs up, thinking about this. "...Which school does he work at?" "This one." Oh crap. "Do I know him?" Patton only nodded.

"Patton, can I ask why you're attracted to one of the teachers here?" "Be...Because he's attractive to me? Because he makes me feel safe? Because I can trust him enough to not worry that he'd do something to me when we're alone? Because my friends trust him? Because he called me beautiful and I knew that he meant it?"  _Wait a minute._ That last one struck a cord with Logan. "...And are you worried that he might turn you down? Tell you that it's inappropriate for a teacher and student to be dating?" "I know it's wrong, but...I can't help what I feel." Patton spoke, toying with his skirt now, fidgeting a lot more than Logan's seen him do in the past week.

"...Let's say that your crush does return your feelings, how would you feel?" "Relieved for one, but...I'd be happy. Even if we had to keep it a secret, even if the only thing we ever did was hold hands, I would be so happy to be with them. I've...I've had crushes before, but what I feel for him I...I'm scared that I'll never feel again. I'm scared that I will never feel a love as strong as what I feel for him again. I mean, I'm scared that our relationship might be found out if we were dating, that he'd lose his job at best, go to jail at worse, but...I want to risk it."

In the last week, with every interaction he's had with Patton sealed in his mind forever, something suddenly clicked in his mind. On his handout, Patton said that he tends to get touchy-feely with people he likes, giving them hugs or lingering touches. He's been doing that ever since the first day of school.  _Does that mean he...that he's..._ "Patton, tell me in all honesty right now: is the teacher you have a crush on me?" Patton locked his eyes with him and Logan saw the fierceness he has deep within them that mixed with his fear; he took a slow, shaky breath and said only one word.

"Yes."

His body moved on its own, hands coming up to cradle Patton's face, pulling him close, drawing him closer to his lips when he regained control and moved his mouth up, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I, um...I need to confess something to you, Patton. I've had a crush on you too, ever since we first met. I can't get you off of my mind. I've been thinking of you in ways unbecoming of a teacher, but I can't stop such thoughts even if I wanted to. I don't know what drew me to you, but I couldn't find the source in time to stop what I feel for you." "W-What?" "I'm a teacher, Patton, I'm not allowed to have an intimate relationship with you, but consequences be damned I want to be with you so much it's maddening."

Patton's hands were on his wrists, holding on tightly, seeming to share the same prayer that this all wasn't some twisted dream. "We can keep it a secret." "Even from your friends? I don't want you to be hiding something from them; I know how much they mean to you." Patton glanced away, pulling his lower lip between his teeth and fuck did the teen before him look so sexy when he did that. "...I-Is it alright if I tell them?" "What do they know about your crush on me?" "I told them that I had a crush on one of my teachers and asked them what I should do; Virgil said to listen to what my heart told me and it's why I waited a full week before even mentioning this. I wanted to wait, to see if I was really ready in case you rejected me." Logan chuckled weakly.

"You know, I kinda had a similar thought." "Really?" Logan nodded. "I had...been wondering if any of my students had a crush on me like I did you; I mean, Roman teasingly said that I was hot, and you and your friends are attractive to me. But...I wasn't sure if my students ever felt like I did, maybe not with me, but with any of their teachers." "You...think Virgil and Roman are attractive too?" Patton asked and Logan sheepishly agreed. "But my mind was snared on you. It still is. I want to be with you." "Then...can we be?" "You mean...you want me to ask you out?" Patton's cheeks went red. "W-Well, actually, um...Logan, w-will you go out with me?"

Fuck his career. Fuck his job. Fuck this school.

"Yes, Patton. I'll go out with you." Patton squealed, engulfing Logan with his body and Logan only laughed, wrapping his arms around him after hesitating for a moment. "But we need to keep this a complete secret; I'll let you tell your friends, but only if you swear to me that they'll never tell anyone about us." "I swear. I know they won't; they want me to be happy. I'm the only one out of all of us that's only had bad relationship in the past." Logan's eyes softened. "How so?" "Remember when I told you about my classmates bullying me, calling me an 'ugly slut'? It's because my boyfriend at the time broke up with me after he saw me give Roman a simple peck on the cheek after one of his performances. He did it at lunch, shouting on the top of his lungs that I was an ugly, cheating slut." "You poor thing. You must have been so heartbroken." Patton nodded, curling closer to Logan.

"Virgil's only had one relationship and that was with a girl he had a crush on in sixth grade; they broke up after they found out that Virgil liked boys and she liked girls. Roman's had two boyfriends, but he broke up with one when they expressed that they weren't attracted to him anymore, and the other when they moved to a new school so they didn't feel tied down to him." "Well, that was sweet of him." Patton smiled. "Roman's a good guy. So is Virgil, since he stayed good friends with his ex, helping her through some of her own anxiety issues." Logan let a warm smile grace his lips. "I'm not sure who's luckier: you for having them as friends, or Roman and Virgil for having you as their friend." Patton only giggled. "We had that argument in the past; it ended up being a draw!"

Logan chuckled, keeping his arms wrapped around Patton's waist as he straightened up, now standing between his legs. "So...what do we do from here? The furthest thing I've ever did with my last boyfriend was hold hands." "Then we start there. I want to keep this slow. I won't move things past what you feel comfortable or ready to experience." "Aw, you're so sweet, Logan." Said man grinned brightly. "I try to be. Shall I take you home?" Patton nodded his head, his arms falling off Logan's shoulders, moving away to get his backpack. Logan threw his personal laptop into his bag and slung it around his shoulder; as Patton drew closer, he offered him his hand and the teenager giggled, threading his fingers between Logan's. They walked out of the school and to his car hand in hand, Patton lightly swinging their interlocked hands.

The whole drive back to Patton's home, Logan's hand was held by him, the teacher stroking his thumb against his skin now and then. Patton felt his heart pounding in his chest; he was so happy and excited, feeling just as much relief that Logan...he wanted him too. Logan saw some of that bright smile fall from Patton's face when they reached his house. "Don't worry, you know you'll see me Monday." "I know. But, I don't want to leave just yet." Logan chuckled, causing Patton's smile to come back in full. "You have a really nice laugh, Logan." "Do I? I think I like yours better." Patton giggled in response. After a long moment of silence, Logan's thumb still stroking the skin of Patton's hand, the teenager sighed. "I guess I should get...going... What?"

"What's wrong?" Logan asked when Patton started to rummage in his backpack after fully patting himself down. "My house key! Oh, are you kidding me?! Did I really leave it in the house?" Logan frowned. "Do you have a spare somewhere outside?" "We do, but mom keeps moving it. Ugh, I really don't want to have to look for it..." An idea hit Logan. "Patton, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but...would you be okay if you stayed with me? Just for tonight?" Patton stopped ripping his bag apart, his eyes lifting up to Logan's. "Y-You...You mean that?" "I do. The sun's going down and I don't want you to be looking for something so small in the dark." "Um...when would you drop me off here?" "After breakfast. I'll even help you look for the key." "Oh, no! Logan, you don't--" "Please? I don't want you to be locked out of your house any longer than you need to be."

Patton after a moment, gave him a warm look of defeat. "...Okay. Thank you, Logan." "Of course." Sanders waited until the teenager buckled back in before driving away from Patton's neighborhood and back to his home.


	5. Sleepover

Patton...wasn't sure what else he should have been expecting when he recalls that Logan is a trust fund baby with billionaire parents. Logan lived in the penthouse of the most luxury, high-end apartment complex in all of Florida. Patton felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb in a place like this, clinging to Logan's arm when people seemed to...stare at him. "You doing okay, Patton?" Logan asked as they waited for the elevator to arrive. "Yeah, I just...I feel so, out of place..." "My apologizes, but this was the closest place to your house." Wait a minute. "Do...you have more than one place?" "Yes. I own three places, and I've been thinking of getting a fourth one, but I'm holding off for now." Logan told him as the elevator chimed, the polished metal doors smoothly gliding open, Logan and a nervous Patton stepping inside. He pushed the button for the top floor; which was the 40th floor.

Logan took Patton's hand when he saw how bad his legs were shaking. "Are...all the places you own penthouses?" Logan shook his head. "No, this is the only one. The others are houses...well, more like mansions." Patton lost his jaw for a minute. "It's what happens when your parents have way too money to know what to do with and aren't  _exactly_ the best listeners when they ask their son what kind of house he wants." Patton nodded, squeezing Logan's hand a little tighter. "Deep breaths, you're doing great." Logan relaxed a little when he saw that Patton's legs trembled less when he did as Logan instructed. The elevator chimed again when they reached the top floor, but unlike in every movie Patton's seen ever, the doors didn't open to show the inside of the penthouse, instead they slid open to reveal a short little hallway.

As they stepped out of the elevator, Patton gave him a questioning look. "I feel like less of a spoiled, rich kid if I actually have to walk to my front door." Logan explained and was glad when Patton finally laughed. Sanders lead them down the short hallway and fished out his keys, unlocking the door to let them in. The place was fucking huge. Floor to ceiling windows showed the Florida skyline; mounted on one of the few actual walls in the apartment was a 60" flat screen TV, on the other side of it was a large, dark brown sectional sofa, a maple coffee table settled comfortably in front of it. Stepping a little further in, Patton saw the large, open kitchen filled with high-end appliances, an island counter was attached to the wall, having a handful of stools under the lip.

He saw that there was several ceiling high bookcases filled with a mix of small and thick books, Patton quickly realizing that many of them were in a different language. Feeling like he was going to get lost in such a huge place, Patton followed Logan after he closed the front door and went down what Patton thought was a little hallway, glancing into each room that they passed. There was one that was filled with exercise equipment that you'd find in gym; there was a door that lead out to a patio, another one that had an outdoor pool on the other side of it. They walked passed a bathroom that seemed to be in the middle of the apartment before he walked into a room with Logan.

Patton was awestruck. It was a bedroom that had a king sized bed that was covered in dark blue, most likely silk sheets. There was another flat screen TV mounted into the wall of the bedroom, Patton guessing that it was a 55". Logan has a nice sized dresser next to a walk-in closest, and when Patton peaked past the other door in the room, he saw that there was a personal bathroom. "Patton, could you please step out for a moment? I need to change." Patton squeaked, running out of the room and onto the...patio?

"Wow..." He gawked at what he saw. Potted plants, like the ones he had inside, were in the corners of the glass wall (fence?) that surrounded the patio. Two small, comfy looking chairs were across from a love-seat, a little table nestled between them in the very middle of the patio. There was another love-seat in a little covered area in the corner closest to the door, a little Jacuzzi tucked into the other corner. Patton walked over to the waist high glass wall, hands on the edge of it, and gazed out. The sun had just started to set, the sky being painted with soft pinks, purples, reds, and oranges. "Patton?" Said teen jumped at the sound of Logan's voice, turning to face him and...

"You...look handsome." Logan was no longer wearing the black polo and tan slacks; in their place, he wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, the collar of his shirt pulled to the sides a little. He smiled, leaning against the door frame, and took in just how pretty Patton was like this; the sunset behind him, giving him an angelic glow, Logan's eyes being drawn to his Japanese skirt, black knee-high stockings, and the slightly loose t-shirt he was wearing. "I don't know, you look just as gorgeous." Patton blushed and giggled. He noticed as he glanced to his shoes that Logan wasn't wearing any, he only had on a pair of black socks.

Logan chuckled when he saw Patton start to take off his shoes. "Why don't you come back inside first? It's warmer in here than out on the patio." Logan spoke up right as a strong wind swept over them, Patton yelping at just how cold it was, running to Logan. Logan pulled him close to his body before he turned them around and closed the door to the patio. "Better?" Patton shook his head, making Logan worry for a moment before he grinned when Patton coiled his seemingly tiny arms around his waist. "Now I'm better." "You're so cute." "Ehehe..." Logan pulled Patton away from his body a little bit, locking their eyes together. "What you like for dinner?" "Are...you making it?" "I can, if you'd like. I can also just call room service if you wanted to order something."

Yeah, Patton really felt out of place now. "What's the matter?" Logan asked, the tips of his fingers under Patton's chin as he tipped it up, getting his pretty blue eyes on him. "I...don't really feel like I belong here..." "In the penthouse or at my side?" "...The penthouse. I know that I want to be with you." Patton spoke, releasing his own held breath. "I know it's a little...extra...but there's not much I can do about it. My parents won't let me sell this place or even rent it out to someone else." "Really? A place as nice as this, and you don't want to keep it?" "I mean, I like that it's convenient for me when traffic's bad and I just need a bed to lay in, but I don't really like it." Patton lost his jaw again. "Yes, the view is beautiful. Yes, everything here is fancy and expensive, and exactly what you'd think rich people would spend their money on, but it's...just not what  **I** want."

Patton leaned up on his tiptoes so he could wrap his arms around Logan's shoulders. "What do you want?" "More...more of what I have with my other houses, in the fact that they're, you know,  _houses_." Patton giggled and Logan joined him. "Now, you need to tell me what you want to eat for dinner, Patton." The teenager sighed. "...Is it bad that all I want is some mac and cheese?" Logan laughed warmly. "Not at all. Did you want what they make here, or did you want me to make it?" "You." Logan nodded, gently pulling Patton's arms off his neck and took one of his hands, leading him to the main room. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "Feel free to just flip through the channels until you find something you like." Patton nodded his head, settling down in the corner of the sofa, starting to flip through the channels as Logan walked into the kitchen, pulling one of the cabinets open and pulled out a medium pot, filling it with water.

As he placed it on the stove top, turning the electric burner on so the water would boil, he heard the sounds of some really old cartoons coming from the TV and they weren't leaving a moment later like all the other channels did. "Oh my God...they look so old." "Hey, don't hate on the classics, Patton. They're why cartoons exist in the first place." Logan softly chided, glancing to Patton over the island. Patton moved his eyes from the screen to Logan, raising a brow. "Really?" "Yes. Because of how popular these kinds of animations got during the Great Depression, they quickly became common place when mainstream media started to flourish." "Wow..." He faintly heard the teenager hush and Logan smiled. "Patton, do you mind if I add some ground beef to the mac and cheese?" "Like, burger mac and cheese?" Logan nodded.

"I've never actually had that outside of like, microwave dinners. Is it good when you actually put it together?" Logan smirked playfully. "You're the young one here, I'll let you be the judge of that." "Hey! I am not a picky eater!" Patton yipped, but Logan was already laughing. A thought crossed Patton's mind; this kind of conversation...it felt like common place, like they had been dating for years not just having begun their relationship a few hours ago. Logan fetched a pan, turned its burner on, and got the raw, ground beef from the fridge, quickly removing the plastic around it and flipping it so all of the meat was in the middle of the pan. Patton, forgetting that he turned to the cartoons to actually watch them, turned on the sofa so he could watch Logan as he grabbed a plastic spatula and broken the huge chunk of ground beef into smaller pieces.

He saw as his eyes flickered to the pot of water, Patton faintly hearing that it was now to a boil, and he reached into the cabinet over his head, pulling out a box of macaroni noodles, cracking it open and pouring about half of the box into the water. He closed the tab to the box with one hand, putting it back in place as the sound of sizzling meat reached Patton's ears. He saw that Logan used the spatula to check the underside of the meat, gazing in pure amazement as Logan flipped the meat the same way you see chefs doing in all those cooking shows. "Whoa! How do you do that?!" "It's all in the wrist really. Maybe I can teach you sometime." Patton beamed at him. Logan returned it, grabbing a wooden cooking spoon and stirring the pasta so it didn't stick together. He pulled the spoon up, checking to see how cooked the pasta was, before bending down to grab the strainer.

Patton watched as Logan turned the burner for the pasta off after he put the strainer in the skin, dumping the contents into it. He quickly drained all the water out of it, pouring the macaroni back into the pot before he did the same with the now browned beef, making sure to rinse off the pan and the strainer. He reached up into another cabinet and pulled out a jar of cheese sauce that looked like it was made by hand and not bought in the store, Logan popping the top off and pouring the sauce into the pot, stirring it all together. "...I kinda wish that I could cook like you. Most I can do is make myself plain spaghetti." "Well that's a lot better than most teens your age." Logan praised, Patton feeling his cheeks get a little warm. "Here we go." Logan said as he handed Patton one of the bowls as he joined him on the sofa.

Sanders watched as the teen took a forkful of the food, gently blowing on it to cool it down a little more, before he ate it. Patton groaned softly. "This is so good." "Heh, good. I'm glad you like it." Patton shot Logan a small smile, scooting closer to the teacher until their arms were barely touching, enjoying the sounds of them eating dinner together while they watched the classic cartoons. Logan, after they were finished, washed the dishes by hand, rejoining Patton on the sectional, the younger male resting his head against his shoulder as he took his hand once more. "...This is nice, Logan." "Yeah? Good." Logan glanced to Patton when he slid down until his head was resting in his lap, eyes still on the TV, their hands still entwined; Sanders crossed his legs at the ankle and rested them against the coffee table, doing nothing more than enjoying Patton's warm, soft, and slightly smaller hand in his own and the weight of his head resting in his lap.

After another hour or so, Logan noticed that Patton had fallen asleep, half curled into a ball. The teacher smiled to his student and carefully released his hand before sliding out from under him, walking to his room to grab a spare blanket and pillow. When he returned his face got red; Patton had turned in his slumber, Logan assuming that he was reaching out for him, and his skirt rose up.  _Well, it looks like he's wearing blue panties this time. Christ..._ Logan reached his hand out and grabbed only the hem of the skirt, pulling it back down and releasing it, not touching Patton's skin at all. He lifted his head up gently after he pull his glasses off and put them onto the coffee table and slipped the pillow under him, draping the thick, warm blanket over his body. "Sweet dreams, Patton." He wanted to stroke his hand through his hair, he wanted to kiss his cheek, but Logan didn't.

Instead, he straightened up, turned the TV down to a softer volume (because he was fairly sure that Patton was still a little nervous being in his penthouse), and went back to his own bedroom, removing his jeans and folding them up, setting them on top of his dresser to be worn again tomorrow. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure that his bedroom door was cracked so that he could hear if Patton cried out during the night or for Patton to know where his bedroom was if he feeling scared. He climbed into his bed and turned down the lights in his room to a dim glow, having done the same for the lights in the main room so Patton could see if he woke up in the middle of the night. Logan pulled his own glasses off, set them on his nightstand and closed his eyes.


	6. Is He Your..?

Patton stirred awake to the gentle sound and smell of bacon sizzling in a pan, his blue eyes opening up to see his glasses on the table, picking them up and putting them on as he sat up. "Good morning." Logan spoke, giving him a tender smile as the teenager yawned and stretched. "What's for breakfast?" "Pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Patton groaned happily. "You normally don't make yourself a lot of food, do you?" Patton shook his head, taking one of the stools for the island, half watching Logan and half watching him cook. "Normally don't have the energy to do so in the morning..." Yawning again, Patton folded his arms and rested his head against them, Logan chuckling at the sight.

"No falling asleep again." "But I'm still sleepy..!" He whined, Logan shaking his head. "It's the weekend. You can take as many naps as you want after you get some food in you." "Alright..." Patton gave his teacher a weak smile, prying his eyes open so he didn't drift back to sleep. "How the heck are you up so early?" "I'm an early bird; it's rare for me to sleep in past 8 in the morning." Patton's eyes nearly lunged out of his skull. "Are you serious?" "Well, I'm a workaholic. Even on my day's off I'm working, plus it doesn't help that my parents wanted me to own my own company, making sure that I was taught the basics of good business." "Do...you work anywhere else?" Logan pursed his lips, thinking about it.

"Hmm. I guess you can say that I do; I am the owner of at least five Fortune 500 companies." Christ. "How much money do you have?" "Enough that my mother is insistent that I get a broker to help manage it, but the last time that I did, my broker tried to embezzle about $7,000,000,000 dollars out of my account." Patton wasn't sure that his jaw was attached to his skull anymore. "7  _BILLION_ dollars?!" Logan just shrugged. "If you asked my parents, they would say that is just pocket change. They both usually have about 500 billion dollars in their own accounts at any given time." The numbers seemed to make Patton's brain short circuit. Logan's hand on his own drew him back to reality. "Don't focus on the numbers; just know that I can live  **very** comfortably with or without my job." "And you can defiantly get the best lawyers if we ever get found out." Huh. Logan hadn't thought about that. "Yeah, that is true, but let's not get found out in the first place. I honestly don't care what society thinks of me, but I'm worried that you'd be bullied by your classmates if we're ever found out."

Patton scoffed. "Well, I would certainly care what other people would say or think of you!" Logan smiled, handing him a plate as he took one of the stools on the other side. "I'm happy that you would, Patton. But I wouldn't want you to worry or stress out about it." Patton pouted, clearly seeing that Logan wasn't going to budge from where he stood about the subject. They ate in silence, minus the soft sounds of cartoons coming from the TV. Patton, after Logan washed the dishes, took the older male's hand and gently pulled him down a little, getting on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for breakfast." "Of course. Let me shower and get changed before I take you back home." Patton keenly whined. "But I don't want to go home, yet!" Logan raised a brow. "No? I thought that you'd want to spend time with Roman and Virgil?"

"I mean, I do, but...I wouldn't get to see you again until Monday..." Logan laughed openly, tapping Patton on the nose. "You're so cute. I understand that you want to spend as much time with me as you can, but that doesn't mean that you get to stop doing what you normally do with your friends on the weekends." Again, Patton pouted. "Why don't you take a shower too? I can loan you one of my shirts to change into." That had Patton crimson. "Y-You mean it?" "I do." "B-But, won't I be stealing the warm water from you?" Logan shook his head. "While I like hot showers, I tend to take cold ones most days." Patton nodded his head. "I...I guess I could." Logan smiled to him, letting his student take his hand as he walked back to his bedroom. Patton waited as Logan opened up his walk-in closet, pulling a shirt off the hanger; it was a sky blue, short sleeved button up.

"This should fit you just fine." Logan told him as he gave him the shirt, guiding him to the second bathroom in his apartment. "Oh, it's almost like mine back home." "Ah. So you won't get lost trying to figure it out?" Patton shook his head. "Alright. You go ahead and shower, and please, don't feel like you have to rush. Take your time." "O-Okay." Patton stuttered as Logan leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, turning to step out of the bathroom and closed the door. Patton, after a moment, turned the shower on and let the water warm up, stripping out of his clothes; he stepped under the warm spray and moaned loudly. The water heater in his home was unreliable shit, usually turning cold and staying cold after ten minutes into doing anything that involved warm or hot water.

It's how Patton's gotten so good at taking short showers. But, Logan said that he could take his time and boy did he, exploring the different body washes he had in the shower, picking out pretty smelling shampoos and conditioners to wash his hair. By the time Patton was finished, the whole room was slightly fogged with steam, his skin was very lightly more pink than normal, and he felt like he was in heaven. He grabbed the ridiculously soft towel from off the rack and dried his body and hair. He slipped back on his stockings and skirt, before his mind wandered to Logan. He did say that he was going to shower too.  _I wonder what he looks like naked?_ Patton got a general idea just from how he dressed and all of the hugs he's given him, but nothing compared to seeing it first hand. He left the rest of the clothes in the bathroom, opening the door and making his way back to Logan's room.

Just in time too, as the other door was pulled open and Patton feasted upon the sight of Logan wrapped in nothing but a towel around his hips. "P-Patton?! What are you doing? Is everything okay?" Logan asked, but then he noticed the slightly glazed over look of Patton's eyes.  _Oh no._ He knows that look too well from the people he's had to be welcoming and kind to during his parents parties that he was always forced to go to. Patton made his way over to him, his hands sliding up his still slightly moist skin, purring tenderly. "So soft..." "Patton, my dear, would you please leave the room? I need to get dressed." But instead of snapping to reality like Logan was hoping, Patton just shook his head, his hands starting to travel lower toward the towel. "We're dating, Logan. You don't have to be shy."  _Where the hell is this coming from?_ Yes, Logan had guessed that there would be moments in their relationship where Patton would be confident about doing something, but for that to happen so soon? This was too strange.

"Patton, look at me." Logan stated, snaring Patton's wrists to keep his hands from reaching his towel. Patton's eyes snapped up to his and Logan mentally groaned.  _Oh boy._ "Sweetheart. While I appreciate the...enthusiasm, please remember that I want to take this slow. I don't want to do something with you that you aren't ready for." "But...what if I am?" "This early in the relationship? I don't think so, Patton." Patton whined, moving away from Logan who released his wrists as he stepped away. He watched as Patton sat down on his bed, pulled his legs up and--  _Oh fuck. Someone please kill me._

Patton wasn't wearing his panties. Exposed for his eyes to see, was his naked ass and cock; Logan had to admit that, for a 14 year old, Patton had a nice size to him. Don't get take that out of context: this is the first time as an adult that he's seen an underage male's penis; he just can remember all of the days he and the small group of friends he had in school would compare their bodies to see who had more muscle tone or the bigger cock. "But what if I feel like I am? Would you at least try then?" Logan growled deep in his throat, the noise sounding predatory, and Patton's eyes went wide. Suddenly, Logan was standing before him, his hands gripping his wrists and was pushing him back against the bed, being pinned in place by his wrists. Logan did nothing more, keeping his eyes on Patton's, reading his emotions; Patton wiggled under him, loving how Logan felt slotted between his legs, wanting to feel more of him against his body.

It took a few minutes, but Logan's earlier words finally sunk in. Patton just got over excited about seeing Logan nearly naked; he wasn't ready for sex, not this soon. "I...I-I'm sorry, Logan. You're right." Sanders released the breath he was holding, loosening his grip as he straightened up. "I thought so. And don't apologize, you did nothing wrong." "B-But--" Logan pressed two fingers against his lips, quieting Patton. "I've had that same look of lust in the eyes of people who simply wanted my body. I'm glad that you do find me attractive, both in mind and body, but I'm not interested in a solely physical relationship." "Neither am I. I just...I was wondering what you would look like without your clothes and I know that I would have found that out in the future, but..." Logan giggled, running his fingers under Patton's chin playfully.

"So curiosity got the better of you. So what? I'm sure that there's somethings that I am curious about you that you'd find strange or amusing." "What I did was...amusing?" Logan smiled warmly. "Of course. Teenagers are always curious about things they don't fully understand, but want to, or on what certain things would look like and the body of the person they love is no different. You know that I'm different than you, but you don't really know  _how_ I'm different than you and that's what sparks your curiosity." Logan explained, catching a whiff of Patton's scent; he grinned a little wider when he caught the scent of lavender and apples coming from Patton. "You like that set do you?" "Oh! The floral and fruit one? Yeah! It smells so good!" "I think it smells better on you, but you are right." Patton blushed a dark pink. "Why don't you finish getting dressed and I'll do the same?"

Patton got embarrassed again, seeming to remember that he's not entirely comfortable in Logan's penthouse, and sprung out of his room, ducking back into the bathroom he came from and finished getting dressed. He waited in the living room, having decided to watch some more of those old cartoons, and his eyes drifted up when he heard the sound of keys jiggling. Logan wore those jeans from last night again, but this time he had on a pair of casual dress shoes and wore a teal dress shirt with the sleeves folded up so they rested just a little above his elbows, a smoky grey tie around his neck. "God, is there anything that you can't look good in?" Logan chuckled. "I'm not sure. Maybe we'll find that out one of these days." The older Sanders spoke as he offered Patton his hand, seeing as he had the shirt he gave him on, the shirt he wore last night now coiled up in his hands. The teen took the offered hand and let Logan guide him out of the apartment complex.

* * *

"Ugh! Seriously, mom, where the heck did you put it now?!" Patton groaned as he and Logan kept looking around the spots Patton remembers his mom putting the spare key before. They heard someone fox whistle behind them and they turned, Patton again groaning at who they saw. "Looking good, sexy!" "What do you want now, Marcus?" Patton asked as the neighborhood teen came closer, eyeing Patton with a smirk. "What? I can't call you like you are?" "Thanks. Did you see where my mom put the house key?" "Maybe... What do I get if I tell you?" Patton growled in the back of his throat, annoyed as his hand met his face.

"I have to say, I'm surprised that you got yourself such a fancy car; or that you even had the money to get one." "Well, that's cause it's not mine." "No? Then who's is it?" "That would be me, Marcus, was it?" Logan spoke up, stepping behind Patton, his eyes narrow. Marcus jumped back a little, seeming to have just now noticed Logan despite being in the other's sight. "Whoa! I, um, I didn't see you there, man. S-Sir!" "Mm-hm. Somehow I don't really believe that." Logan stated, his eyes still on the other even as he straightened up both himself and his act.

"Pat, is...is he your sugar daddy?" "W-What?!" Patton exclaimed, his face bright red; Logan managed to choke slightly on his spit. "I mean...you didn't come back home last night; grandma said that she saw that car in front of your house yesterday, but you didn't get out of it like you normally do." "That's because I had left my house key in the house. Which is why I'm looking for the spare." Patton flatly stated, still a little nervous about Marcus calling Logan his sugar daddy. "Oh. I thought that it was because he wanted to take you home." Marcus spoke and Logan sighed. "Well, I did take him home once he told me that he didn't have his key; I wasn't about to let him look for it when it was starting to get dark at the time." Marcus hummed, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "So, are you and Patton, like...dating?"

Logan placed his hand on Patton's hip before he said, "Yes. Is that a problem?" "N-NO! No, not at all. I'm just...happy for him is all. He's been talking to grandma about finding a sugar daddy for a good while now. I just...didn't think he'd find one so quickly." Patton, wanting to take advantage of the situation, leaned against Logan with a smirk. "Well, he had a crush on me as soon as he saw me and I felt the same when I saw him; plus, he's a trust fund baby who owns five Fortune 500 companies and both his parents are billionaires." Marcus seems to have lost his jaw. "W-Wow. I uh...okay. Yeah. Imma...I'm gonna tell grandma that you're home now. T-Talk to you later, Pat." Logan had to fight off his laughter at the snarky wave Patton gave Marcus as he basically ran away.

"Does he bug you a lot?" Logan asked as Patton slipped out of his arm, going back to looking for the spare key. "He does, but the poor thing doesn't get a lot of attention at home. He's actually a really sweet kid, flirting with me just cause he knows I don't really mind it. Yeah, it can get annoying when he starts to use the same lines over and over again, but he's a great guy to talk to." Logan hummed, joining Patton in his search for that blasted key. "Ah-ha! There you are! What the hell, mom? In here, of all places? Even you won't remember it was there." Patton spoke as he pulled the little key out from under a dead potted plant they had by the front door. "Come on, I'll show you around." "Oh, I would love to, but--" "Please? You went through all that trouble to help me find this stupid thing." Logan sighed, glancing back to his car; he's not really worried that it'll get stolen or anything, but he's worried that Patton's home might get targeted if he doesn't move it.

Patton giggled, walking down the little path to his home, cupping his hands around his mouth. "MARCUS!" He shouted and a minute later, the teen was back outside. "Yeah, boo?" "Do you mind keeping an eye on Logan's car? Make sure that The Uppers don't target it?" "Oh, yeah, no problem." Marcus spoke, playfully shoving at Patton's arm, the duo sharing a smile. The one on Marcus dropped a little when Logan stepped up behind Patton again, his hand dipping into his back pocket. Patton tilted his head when Logan pulled out his wallet, both of the teens just gawking as he pulled out four 100 dollar bills. "Here. I hope this helps out." "T-Thank you, Sir. Dude, I like your sugar daddy." He whispered that last part to Patton as he took the money, stepping away from Patton's house before whistling loudly, making a few gesters that Logan didn't know into the air, hearing as a few other teens hollered in what seemed to be agreement.

"I'll explain inside. Come on." Patton spoke as he took Logan's hand, leading him into his home. "What was that all about?" "All of the kids around my age and younger are basically Ms. Agatha's adopted grandkids. We look out for each other, making sure the local gang, The Uppers, don't target certain people or houses. Since I'm the only one here that goes to a 'high-end' school, I'm kinda like the rich kid that everyone wants to be friends with here." "Do you know a lot of the kids here?" "Nearly all of them; I'm an only child, but I can babysit better than whoever their parents hire. Cheaper too, since they don't have to add in the cost for gas money." Logan hummed, taking in Patton's home.

If you wanted to call it that. Outside of the new fridge, this place could be easily described as a shack; cleaner than your typical shack, but still. "You really live here?" Patton hummed, his tone sounding sad. "I...don't really like it here. Yeah, despite the neighborhood's reputation, I've got plenty of good neighbors, but...my parents only moved here so they could save money; rent and mortgage prices are almost dirt cheap around here." "It makes some sense; this area is as close to the slums as you can find in Florida." Logan spoke, gently leaning against the wall because he was scared the damn thing was just gonna fall away if he didn't. "Oh! Here, come on, I'll show you my room!" Logan was almost dragged down the hallway until they reached a room at the very end.

It was well kept, Logan will admit. A twin sized bed was shoved into a corner, a small desk in another, and a dresser was next to the bed. There was a small, little closet, a waist high bookcase, and a tiny blue throw rug. The bed was covered in polka-dot sheets and dozens of little animal plushies. Other than that, the room was rather sparse. "I know it's not much, but make yourself comfortable." Patton spoke, leaning against the desk; Logan sat down on his bed, his eyes quickly settling on Patton. "So...what's this about you looking for a sugar daddy?" Patton sighed deeply. "I figured you would have asked. Well...like I said, I don't like it here, and with my parents barely home, even when I spend time with grandma, or Roman and Virgil, I still...want attention and affection." "Is...that a reason you were drawn to me?"

Patton glanced away, blushing. "I know it's a 'Fifty Shades of Grey' kind of thing to be wanted by a rich, powerful, older man, but...well..." "But you didn't know that I even was a trust fund baby until I first took you home. You clearly fell for me on the first day of school." "Well, maybe I was just looking to be loved by an older man. I've always kinda liked guys were a few years older than me. My ex-boyfriend? He had been held back twice, so he should have been a sophomore when we got together." Logan hummed softly. "Yet, I'm not a  _few_ years older than you, Patton; I could be your father, really." "I know..." Logan waved Patton over, looping his arms around his waist. "I'm not trying to make you feel embarrassed or ashamed for dating me. I'm just trying to understand where you're coming from."

That had that bright little smile back on Patton's lips. Logan raised a brow when Patton traced his lips with one of his fingers, a thoughtful look on his features. "...Do you think that we'll go further?" "Than what?" "Than this?" Logan smiled to him. "I'd like to, but like I've said before, I wouldn't push you into something you aren't ready for." "And...what if I was just a little nervous about it? Would you do it then?" "Depends on what it was." "If I...wanted to kiss you?" "We already do that, silly." Patton giggled when Logan kissed the tip of his nose. "No, I mean...kiss you, kiss you." "On my lips?" Patton nodded his head, his cheeks a lovely shade of pink. "Do you think this would be the right moment for that?" "There's a moment for that?" "I'd like to think so." Patton gave his words some thought and sighed.

"No, I don't think so...it feels too soon." Logan gazed into Patton's eyes as best as he could as he dropped them from his face. "...Close your eyes for a minute, Patton." Patton gave him a confused look, but did as he was told; Logan smiled when he inhaled when he reached up and cupped his cheek. Logan let his thumb gently graze Patton's lips, tenderly pulling his lower lip down a little with his thumb. He saw as Patton tensed up as he heard him move, his face scrunching up a little when he kissed his nose. "Did you like that?" "I mean...yeah, but...why did you have me close my eyes?" "Because it created a sense of anticipation. You knew from my actions that I was going to kiss you, but you no longer knew when it was coming." Patton giggled a little as he shivered when he understood the implication of Logan's words.

They both jumped when Patton's phone went off, Logan having made sure to bring Patton's backpack with him when they left his apartment. Patton glanced to his phone, smiling. "Who is it?" "Virgil. He wants to know if I'm okay." Logan raised a brow. "Even if we don't talk afterwards, Virgil likes for me to check in once I get home; I guess I forgot to text him last night." "Heh, he really is a good friend." Logan hushed as Patton texted him back. Patton raised a brow and made a lost noise when Logan took his phone from his hands, wanting to see what he was doing. He figured it out when Logan pulled out his own cell phone and started to type in what Patton believed to be his number. "Did you...just add my number?" "And I put my number in your contacts." Logan stated as he handed back Patton's phone.

"Thank you for having me, but I need to get going, Patton." Logan grinned at Patton's little whine. "I thought I already told you no pouting?" "I can't help it...this is the only time I've had a good boyfriend..." Logan tenderly took hold of the younger Sanders's chin between his fingers, getting his attention. "And I know you'll be thinking of me while we're apart just like I will of you. Trust me, I want to spend more time with you too, but we need to keep our relationship secret, remember? I don't want to draw unnecessary attention to us." Patton sighed, defeated. "Come here." Logan cooed, pulling Patton into a tight hug. "...Can I call you sometime?" "Of course. Heck, you can call me if you, Roman, and Virgil are having trouble with homework, okay?" Patton chuckled warmly than. "Okay. See you Monday?" "Yep." Patton walked with Logan out of his home, watching as he got back into his car and drove away. He closed his front door and waited about three seconds before he started to giggle and bounce around his home.


	7. Protector

It was Wednesday and Logan sighed deeply. He couldn't keep Patton off his mind at all during the weekend, having his libido back in raring form once Monday rolled around. Patton, thankfully, had kept up the appearance of just being his student during the hours school was in session, still helping Logan out with prepping for the next day like he started out doing. Only now Logan would kiss his cheek when the teenager wasn't looking. He was thankful that, once school was over, only a small handful of students or teachers stuck around, and they all ended up in the library one way or another; even then, they only stay around for another hour, so by the time Logan and Patton leave, the school is vacant.

Patton had told him after school that he and Roman needed to do something quickly before he joined him, so imagine Sanders's surprise when he still heard a bunch of students still in the hallway.  _Did I just hear that right? Did someone just say fight?_ He glanced out of his classroom door from his desk, and he'll admit there was a rather large group of students gathered towards the far end of the hallway. He knew something was wrong when one of them turned around and jogged towards his room. "Mr. Sanders! Please hurry, someone started a fight!" He was on his feet in a second, following the female student back towards the group and...

 _Oh no._ The crowd of students were around the Sanders Trio's lockers. Logan pushed his way through the students and in the center of them was Roman and a sophomore. Who's nose was broken. Roman didn't have a scratch on him, his feet planted as he brought his arm back, fist curled tight and, "ROMAN!" The duo in the middle stilled, Roman now wound-up like a spring. "If you punch him, I will have to write you up." Roman roared in untamed rage, twisting his hips as he swung, his fist connecting with a locker and holy hell. Roman had just punched a dent the size of his fist into the metal. Logan scanned the group and he saw something that concerned him, and what was most likely the cause of Roman's anger: Patton was crying. The sophomore, having been spared that punch, collapsed onto the floor, looking like he was about to pee himself.

"Now, talk to me. Why did you start this, Roman?" "Because he accused Patton of stealing his notebook last Friday." Roman spoke through gritted teeth. "I know he did! Mrs. Heather said it wasn't on my desk when I left class!" Logan groaned softly; Mrs. Heather was one of the few teachers who taught a mixed class of freshmen and sophomores. That tended to cause some issues in her class at times. "Patton?" Logan's voice was soft, waiting for the younger male to look at him. "Did you steal his notebook?" "N-No! I-I didn't!" "You little liar! You were my partner for the assignment that day!" Roman growled threatening, but twisted his face in anger at his own response. He turned to the locker he punched, Logan guessed it was his own when he opened up the lock, and reached inside of it. He pulled something out, shut his locker, and dropped what he was holding into the sophomore's lap.

It was the missing notebook. "You had dropped it in the hallway on the way to sixth period. Patton noticed it, but you were already out of sight so he picked it up and asked me to hold onto it so he could give it to you Monday, but you had been out sick the last two days. Patton didn't steal anything, so don't accuse him until he's crying of doing something he clearly didn't do." Roman stated, still angry, but clearly having better control over it. He reached his hand out and pulled the sophomore back to his feet after a moment. "I'm sorry for breaking your nose. Let me get you to the nurse's; I'm sure you want to talk to me, Mr. Sanders, but let me make sure he gets something for his nose first." Logan nodded his head. "I want you to come to my room once you've taken him to the nurse; the rest of you, please go home."

The group of teenagers dispersed not a minute later, the excitement having left the area as soon as Logan broke up the fight. Patton waited until the last of his classmates left, Roman heading downstairs with the sophomore, before he engulfed Logan's chest with his arms and face. "Sh, sh, sh. Come with me." He hushed, leading Patton back to his room, closing the door enough to give them privacy. "Here." Logan handed Patton a few tissues to clean up his face, the teacher not liking Patton being as stressed out as he was. "Was that what you were wanting to do with Roman? Just return his notebook?" Patton nodded his head, trying to speak, but he was still crying pretty hard. A minute later there was a knock on his door. "Come in." Roman stepped in the room, wanting to rush over to Patton to comfort him, but he hung his head and walked over to Logan. "Am I still..?" "You  **are** in trouble, but I won't write you up." Both Roman and Patton were relieved.

"Patton, why don't you head home for today?" "Y-You sure?" "Yes. I'll keep all of my classes easy tomorrow." Patton nodded his head, hastily getting up and hugging Roman, who returned it protectively. "I'll call you once I get home, I promise, Pat." "Okay. See you two tomorrow!" It seems that the hug definitely helped Patton calm down. Roman glanced to his feet, unsure of what he should say. "Has Patton told you yet?" "Huh?" "Has he told you that he has a crush on one of the teachers here?" Roman nodded his head. "He still hasn't told me who it is, but I know."  _Ah. So he still hasn't told, at least Roman yet._ He wasn't sure if he's told Virgil or not. "Why do you ask?" "He brought it up to me while he was helping me about a week ago." "What did you tell him?"

"I said that it was rather risky for him to date a teacher." Roman's eyes seemed to narrow. "Did he seem upset when you said that?" Logan's own eyes narrowed. "Roman, are you threatening me?" The bravado and anger he shortly saw when Roman had been fighting flared up in his eyes, his stance growing bolder. "Did you hurt his feelings when you told him that?" Roman spoke, his words in nearly a growl, as he stepped closer to Logan; in response, Logan stood up and stared Roman down, not giving him an inch. "And what exactly would you do if I said that he might have been?"

Roman didn't respond with words.

He pivoted back a half step, his hand already in a fist and cocked back. He swung up towards Logan's collarbone, hoping to stun him or knock him back a little, but to the teen's shock, Logan caught his fist with ease, spun him around, and pinned him to the whiteboard, his fist above his head, his other hand yanked and pressed against his back. "Do not test me, Roman." He threatened, speaking slowly to emphasize each word. Roman's cheeks started to turn red as he realized exactly how Logan and him were positioned; he could slightly feel Logan's hips against his ass, his legs caged between Logan's, and the man himself seemed to swallow up Roman's body. When he glanced up to him from the corner of his eyes, there was an almost cold confidence in his brown eyes, causing Roman's emerald green eyes to fall to the floor.

"You calmed down?" Logan asked, waiting until Roman's fist uncurled and he nodded his head before letting him go and stepping back. "Christ, what I wouldn't give to have someone like you for a boyfriend; so calm and confident. So easily able to overpower me and just control me however you pleased." Logan's cheeks heated up a little. "Well, if you do find someone like that, keep an eye on your relationship so it doesn't turn into an abusive one." "...Are you speaking from experience?" "Not personally no, but a very close friend of mine had that happen to her. It took her a very long time to trust people again." Roman swallowed, nervous.

"And to properly answer your question: no, Patton was not upset or appeared hurt by my words. They were merely cautionary; it's up to him and the teacher he as feelings for whether or nor they pursue a relationship." Roman leaned more against the whiteboard, hoping to use that time to calm his rapidly beating heart, because in that moment, Logan was even hotter than normal. "Has that happened before? A teacher and student dating?" "A few times. But, it's the student that ends things; it's not that any of them had been caught or anything like that, they just no longer want to date them and they break up on good terms most times." "What happens when it doesn't?" "Nothing serious. The teacher usually just transfers to a different school." Roman hummed, seeming to finally calm down.

"Why don't you come with me?" "H-Huh?" Roman's face turned bright red and Logan chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try and do anything to you; I just want a doctor to examine your hand." "My..? Oh." Roman hadn't noticed that his knuckles were bleeding and that there was already dark, purple bruising forming around them. "I had wondered why the nurse looked more worried about me." Logan openly laughed at that, grabbing a few tissues to clean the blood off of the floor before handing more clean ones to Roman so he didn't bleed onto his clothes. "Can I get my backpack at least?" "What's the combination?" Roman told him and Logan fetched his bag for him, gathering his own things a moment later and took him to his car.

"Crap. You have to be loaded." "I guess you can say that." Logan dismissed, unlocking the passenger door and helped Roman into his car, buckling him in once he was settled.

* * *

"...Oh! Oh no, what happened this time, Logan?" The nurse behind the front counter spoke up as Logan escorted Roman into the hospital, the teacher smiling to him. "This one," He started, his hand coming to rest on the small of Roman's back, "got into a fight and punched his locker hard enough to leave his fist dented into the metal." "Oh wow. That's quite the punch." "Indeed. I want to make sure that he didn't break his hand when he did that, since it took me pointing out that he was injured in the first place for him to even notice." The nurse smiled to them. "I'll get him checked in." "Thanks." Logan guided Roman to the waiting room, but.

"Roman?" They turned when they heard Virgil, his face paling a little when he saw all of the bloody tissues his friend was cradling against his knuckles. "What the hell happened?" "Got into a fight." Virgil groaned. "Roman..." "Don't worry, I didn't write him up." Logan spoke up and Virgil sighed after a minute. "That's good at least. What did he punch?" "His locker. Which, will be a bit of a pain to get that dent out, Roman." Roman gave Logan an apologetic look. "Oh, I should ask you as well." Virgil gave the teacher a puzzled look. "Ask me what?" "Do you know that Patton as a crush on one of the teachers at our school?" He nodded his head. "He didn't tell us who it was, but yeah. Why?" "Well he asked me about it about a week ago."

Virgil's eyes narrowed, crossing his arms with a scowl on his face; it was actually a little intimating since Virgil now kept the black eyeshadow under his eyes. "What did you tell him?" "I simply cautioned him that it was risky to be dating a teacher. In the end, it's up to both him and the teacher he likes whether or not they start a relationship." Some of the scowl left Virgil's face, seeming satisfied with his words. Logan couldn't help but laugh, getting both of them to give him a strange look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh; it's just so clear to me that both of you are very protective of Patton." "Well of course. I know he might not have written it down, but he has self-confidence and self-esteem issues thanks to a shitty ex-boyfriend."

"I know. He brought it up when we talked about him being attracted to a teacher." Virgil's eyes went a little wide. "Wow. I knew that we all trusted you, but I didn't think that Patton would trust you  _that_ much." That had Logan a little concerned. "How come?" Roman and Virgil exchanged a glance before Virgil pulled out his phone, texting someone. They waited a moment and when Virgil's phone made a soft  _ding_ , and he showed his phone to Roman did either one speak up. "We've never told anyone this outside of our middle school principal, but Patton's actually been hit by a teacher before." "What?!" Logan got real nervous then. "Why? What happened?" "It wasn't really Patton's fault; it honestly could have been me, or Roman, or any of our classmates that got hit. See, the teacher that hit him tended to come to school drunk--it wasn't really a secret--but Patton had gotten worried about him when he OPENLY poured alcohol into his coffee cup during class.

"He just went up to him and asked if he was doing okay. All he did was place his hand on his shoulder and Patton got backhanded hard enough to actually have been flung halfway across the classroom." "He tried to follow up on it, his fist already coiled and cocked back, but I tackled the fucker into the wall and pinned him to the floor while Virgil had one of our classmates call for the school security, going to Patton to calm him down." "Okay, first: language Roman." The teen grumbled. "And secondly, why wasn't it brought to our attention?" "Well, our school principal was going to, but Patton asked him not to. He said that he knew the teacher didn't actually mean to hit him, and that telling his next school would do him no good, since the teacher who hit him wouldn't be there." "Still, that is something his teachers should have known." Virgil sighed, unfolding his arms and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"Patton said that he didn't want to warn his teachers because he didn't want any of them to treat him differently. Plus, he wanted to try and push past his minor fear of being hit by a person he's suppose to be able to trust on his own. It seems like he has if he's talked to you about his crush and what he should do about it." Virgil stated and Logan's shoulders seemed to slump a little. "...What's wrong, Mr. Sanders?" "It's just...after all of that, he still wants to be a teacher, he still stays with me after school to learn  _how_ to do the things he'll need to know if or when he becomes a teacher, and he still trusts me enough to talk to me about his crush. I'm just...amazed by him. I've seen the neighborhood he lives in when I drive him home, he's told me that his parents are rarely home, about how lonely he gets and the rare times he gets truly depressed, about his horrible ex-boyfriend. Patton's been through hell and despite it all, he still smiles and is happy." Roman and Virgil seemed to share that view as well.

"We sometimes don't know what we've done to deserve a friend like him, but we will fight to the death to protect him." Roman spoke up, Virgil humming in agreement. "Huh? Yay! Virgil!!" The group jumped at the sound of a little girl's squeal, Virgil turning towards the source and laughed warmly, kneeling down to embrace the girl running to him. "Well, hello there, Lily! Whatcha doing today?" "An x-ray and another shot..." "Hey, don't pout. Imma have to tickle you." Virgil playfully threatened, causing Lily to giggle and wrap her arms around Virgil's neck. He picked her up with ease and held her against his chest. "Ah, we were hoping that you would be here today, Virgil." Roman and Logan glanced down the hallway to see what had to be the girl's parents walking towards them.

"Sorry about missing her appointment last week; had practice with the drama club." "Oh, so you did join?" "Yep. With Patton, and Roman here." The woman gave Roman a sweet smile. "Are you boys here with your father?" "What? Oh, no I'm just their teacher. We all just happen to share the same last name." Logan quickly explained. "Ro-Ro, what happened to your hand?" Lily asked and Roman grinned sweetly. "I hurt it taking down this big, nasty ogre!" "Really?!" "Oh yeah! It was huge! Almost to the ceiling! With these huge teeth and a mouth so big it could just gobble you up!" He teased, making biting motions at her; Lily squealed softly, hiding her face in Virgil's neck. "Heh, okay Prince Charming, how about we save some stories for later?" Roman rolled his eyes at Virgil, but winked to Lily, both he and Logan looking on as the group left for an exam room. "He did say on his handout that he volunteers here."

"Yeah. Even though he needs to get a better hold on his own anxiety, Virgil's good with kids who have it too. Lily's almost a little sister to him at this point; she has pretty fragile health, so it's hard for her to go a full month without having to come back in." Roman explained. "It seems that she knows you pretty well too, Ro-Ro." Roman groaned at the nickname. "Well...I'm having a bit of writer's block for that play I'm working on, so if Patton isn't going to the daycare, I tend to come here with Virgil. As you can guess, I tell the kids here stories to entertain them while they wait; though, I'm normally telling them to kids who are bedridden." "That's sweet in a sorrowful kind of way." Roman hummed in agreement. "I've been thinking of coming here on days that Virgil doesn't, since my storytelling helps the kids with anxiety just as much as my sweet anxious friend does." Logan smiled to Roman when he wasn't looking.

"Logan? The doctor will see you two now." The nurse who checked them in spoke up, Logan nodding to him and escorted Roman to the exam room. "Ah, Logan! It's good to see you again." "You as well, Doctor. Roman, this is Dr. Felix; he will be one examining you." "Why the introduction?" "Well, because I'm actually Logan's private doctor. His parents have enough money to hire me on as his personal doctor, but he tends to let me work here and have other patients." "I mostly bring students here who have serious injuries or ones that need to get examined more thoroughly than what can be done in the nurse's office." Roman dropped his jaw. "Just...how  _much_ money do you and your parents have?" Logan sighed. "I've already told Patton this, but I guess I have to say it for every student I take to my car: I'm a trust fund baby who owns five Fortune 500 companies and both of my parents are billionaires." If it wasn't for how the jaw was attached to the skull, Logan was sure Roman would have lost it by now.

"In short, I can basically do whatever I want." "You...don't strike me as someone who's a trust fund baby. I expected someone like you to act...well, a little like me: snarky, cocky, and stuck up." "And what part of that are you not?" "Stuck up. I just know that I'm handsome." Logan barked out a laugh as well as the doctor who gently took Roman's hand into his own. "...Did you punch a locker?" "Y-Yes? How did you..?" "The abrasions around your knuckles tend to occur like this when you punch metal hard enough to dent it." Felix flatly spoke. Logan was fairly sure that Roman might have developed locked jaw cause his mouth just wanted to say agape. "Drawing a blank there, Roman?" The teen quickly sucked up the string of drool that was falling out of his mouth as he closed it, looking flustered. "Hm... I am gonna need to take an x-ray of his hand to make sure, but it doesn't appear that he broke his hand; bruised the bones? Yes. But I'm not 100 percent sure that he broke it." "Take your time, Felix. I'm in no hurry."

Felix scoffed. "You're never in a hurry. You're too much of a workaholic to  **not** be ahead of schedule by three months." Logan rolled his eyes, taking one of the plastic chairs in the room while his personal doctor took Roman out of the examination room to get an x-ray of his hand. "Alright, let's see..." Felix spoke as they returned, a folder in his hand, and Roman's damaged hand properly cleaned and dressed. "Nope. He didn't break his hand. He's just really freaking strong." Felix spoke with a laugh. "Are you sure? I mean! I'm not doubting you, but...how can you tell?" "You see here?" Felix spoke up, using his pen to point to one of the bones in his hand. "This is how your bones are suppose to look. If they had been broken, they would have looked like this..." Felix put up an x-ray of a past patient, Roman hissing at what he saw. "If it was fractured, the bone would still appear intact, but you'd see that it would be slightly unaligned." Roman hummed, actively listening to what Felix said.

"You seem to have an interest in this, Roman." Logan spoke and Roman shrugged. "I mean, I find it fascinating, but I wouldn't personally pursue a career in becoming a doctor." The two older men just shared a smile. "Ah, teen curiosity. It can be such a dangerous thing." "Agreed. Do you think he'll need any kind of subscription?" Felix shook his head. "As long as he takes over the counter ibuprofen whenever the pain feels too much for him to take he should be okay. But, while you're in school while that heals, I want you to take at least one pill with your lunch. It should help reduce the swelling in your hand." Roman nodded his head, scooting off the bed and stretching his limbs. "Thanks again for taking another patient on such a short notice, Felix." The doctor just shrugged. "You know it doesn't bother me." "Take care." Logan waved as he lead Roman back to main entrance.

There they found Virgil, simply talking to a small boy. "...and that was scary?" They heard as they got closer. The boy hummed. "I don't like the noise...it's too loud. The needle was scary too." Virgil placed his hand onto the small of the child's back, rubbing little circles into it. "What's got this little hero all scared?" Roman asked as he knelt down, reaching up to brush away some tears he saw forming in the boy's eyes. "The MRI machine as well as the needle for the dye." "Ah. I know that needle is a scary one, and this sweety can help you with that." "A-And the big machine?" "Think of the noises, as little sword clashes. I know that machine sounds really scary, but when the doctors turn it on, they're looking for whatever little villain snuck into you and they use the sword clashes to try and spook it out of hiding." Roman spoke, gently swirling the tip of his finger against the boy's tummy, getting him to laugh.

A nurse came up to the group, a soft look on her face. "About to head home, Virgil?" "Yeah. You gonna give him his shot?" She nodded, kneeling down and showed the boy the needle. "This is gonna sting, and I'm sorry about that." The boy whined in distress when she pulled the sleeve of his shirt up, the boy's parents wanting to step in, but Virgil raised his hand to stop them. "Hey, can you look at me?" Virgil softly asked as the nurse had the needle ready to go into the boy's arm. "Can you take my hand?" He offered his hand for the boy to take, which he did quickly; the poor thing was shaking hard. "Okay, now eyes on me, sweety. You know what we're gonna do?" "N-No?" "We, are gonna say what we like. Okay? I'll go first. I like cats." "I-I like dogs." "I like marshmallows." "Heh, I like marshmallows too!" "I like the rain." "I like the snow!" "All done." The boy was amazed when he glanced back to his arm and saw that the nurse had already put the bandage on.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" The boy was instantly in Virgil's arms, the teen chuckling as he hugged him back. "Okay. I've gotta go, but remember, that big machine is just looking for the bad guy." "So...the doctors can punish it for making me sick?" "That's right." Virgil cooed, threading his fingers through the boy's hair to comfort him more. After a moment, and another hug, the boy let go of Virgil's hand and went back to his parents who silently thanked him. "Would you boys like a ride back home?" "Yeah that sounds--whoa." Logan sighed and bit down a groan. "Logan's a trust fund baby who owns five Fortune 500 companies and both his parents are billionaires." Roman told Virgil and he gave him a confused look. "Logan? Is that your first name?"

"Yes." Logan was the only teacher that didn't have his first name anywhere outside of the school year book; all of his students learned what it was over time through building a student-teacher relationship with him.  _It seems the Sanders Trio get to skip all of that._ And Patton learned it because he wanted the environment to feel professional when he was helping him after school, since the other faculty members didn't refer to him as 'Mr. Sanders'. "Huh...you don't seem like a trust fund baby." "You know, that is like, the third time I've heard that." Roman laughed wickedly. "Maybe we should keep bringing it up." "Oh you do, and trust me, I'll make you walk all the way home." Roman made some offended noises.

Logan unlocked his car and opened up the passenger side door, pulling the seat up so Virgil could climb into the back, he did live further than Roman did. "Thanks for taking me to the hospital and the ride, Mr. Sanders." "Ah, no. You two know my first name now, you can call me Logan when we're alone or it's after school." "Okay. Well, again, thanks Logan. See you tomorrow." Roman spoke as he shut the door and walked to his home, Logan keeping an eye on him to make sure he went inside before started to head for Virgil's home once he was buckled in the front passenger seat. "...You know, I'm almost tempted to just take you to Patton's house." "How come?" "You mentioned on your handout that you don't feel wanted at home." Virgil scoffed. "You know, you could say straight to my parents face that you were kidnapping me and they wouldn't bat an eye."

"Are you serious?" Virgil nodded his head. "I've run away before, usually staying with Patton or Roman." "Why do you go back?" "To see if they even noticed I was gone. They never do." "...What's your home life like?" "...Mom's out at night all the time, doing nothing during the day; Dad's an typical drunk. He's the bread winner out of the two, and he makes a butt-ton of money, but we rarely spend time together as a family. I guess, my home life is kinda like Patton's expect I can see that my parents don't want me around." "Do you know that Patton's parents don't want him around?" Virgil sighed. "It's not hard to guess with how little they're home and they fact that they only ever send him a birthday and Christmas card every year. The only time they're ever home is when Patton's with me and Roman, or we're all in school."

"What's Roman's home life like?" "He's got the most stable family out of all of us; both of his parents work and they too, aren't home too often because of their work, but you can still feel their presents in the home; leaving behind already cooked meals and baked goods when they come home if Roman's out. He can usually catch his parents if he's fast enough for them to share a small breakfast together some days before they leave for work." "God...I can't imagine what it must be like to live your lives." "Yeah, sometimes we don't know what's it's really like." Logan's eyes softened then. "...You know what? When we get to your home, go ahead grab yourself a change of clothes; I'm taking you to Patton's house." Virgil perked up a little. "You...mean that?" "Yes. God, I feel like I have to take you boys with me this weekend so you know what's like to have an adult actually care about you when you feel lonely."

Virgil slid his eyes over Logan's form, his hand moving from his lap to the middle, resting on the little built in storage that was settled between them. "Or...you can just take me to Patton's home. All do wear the same size clothing and I know that Pat's been wanting to wear some of my clothes again." Logan hummed. It wasn't a bad idea. He switched lanes and took the exit for Patton's home. "I still can't believe... It's no wonder that Patton was looking for a sugar daddy." "Wait he told you about that?" "Well, more like Marcus, one of the teens he's friends with, did." "What...did he say?" "He asked if I was Patton's sugar daddy when I was helping him look for his house key." Virgil's eyes settled on Logan and he could feel the iciness in them. "...What exactly did you do with him?" "Nothing. I took him to my apartment Friday night because I didn't want him to be looking for something as small as a key in the dark. I brought him back Saturday morning and helped him look for it, you can ask him about if you don't believe me."

"And you really didn't do anything with him?" "Outside of feeding him dinner and gave him a blanket and pillow when he fell asleep? No." Logan pulled up to Patton's house, putting his car in park, turning to face Virgil; he saw that he didn't believe him. "Being a trust fund baby, your apartment must have been a penthouse right? Patton would have felt overwhelmed in such a place, since he doesn't like anything that's extremely fancy. How the fuck do I know that you didn't do something to him while he was adjusting?" "Again, language. And you can ask him: I didn't do a thing to him." Logan's voice was firm, but he hissed when Virgil leaned forward and his hand landed on his thigh, squeezing the muscle roughly as he was right in Logan's face. "Stay that again to my goddamn face, Logan." Well, it seems that Virgil didn't care about if he cursed or not. "I. Did not. Do anything. With. Patton." Logan stated firmly, desperately ignoring the urge to just push his face a half inch forward and seal his lips over Virgil's; he remembers all too well that he's attracted to Patton, Roman, AND Virgil, and while he is dating Patton because they share an attraction, he doesn't know if either Virgil or Roman feel the same.

"...I believe you." Virgil spoke as he finally pulled back. "But if Roman or I find out that you lied, there is going to hell to pay, understand Logan? I don't fucking care if you've got enough money to erase us from history, you will  _burn_ if you hurt Patton." Logan couldn't help it. He chuckled under his breath as he fell against his seat. "What's so funny?" "I can't help but feel you, Roman, and I will get along just fine if it's Patton's well being that's being threatened. He's told me about as much of his past that he trusts me knowing and I don't want a damn thing to happen to him." Virgil's eyebrows nearly shot off his face when he heard Logan curse. "Trust me when I say that I will tell either you or Roman should I hear that something happened to Patton." "...What if we're not at school when that happens?" "...Talk to Patton. He has my phone number. I'll let him share it with both you and Roman." After a moment, Virgil gave him a warm smile, undoing the belt buckle. "You know, if you do happen to be the teacher he has a crush on, I'm actually glad. I can tell you'll take good care of him."

Logan watched as Virgil got out of the car and closed the door, walking up the pathway to Patton's home and knocked. He waited until the door was opened and Patton waved at him, Logan waving back, before he shifted his car into drive and went back to his home. "Oh, if only you knew, Virgil. If only you knew."


	8. Slip Up

_"No, you're reading the question wrong!"_  Virgil spoke and Patton heard as Roman groaned. The trio were on a split call, trying to help each other out with the history homework that none of them manged to get to, not even Patton who helped Logan after school.  _"No I am not, Hot Topic." "Hey! Don't diss my store!"_  Patton laughed warmly. "Boys! Behave! And he's right, Roman. You did read it wrong."  _"What? I--...oh." "YEAH! That's what I thought!"_  Roman just flipped him off. "Okay! So homework's all done!"  _"Man, I really am glad that Mr. Sanders lets us do our homework in his class once we get our assignments done."_  "Yeah. He's really good about making sure that we have enough work to keep busy, while also making sure that his assignments don't take up all of the class time so he can help us out if we need it."

 _"Speaking of teachers."_  Roman started, Patton groaning softly. "I am not telling you!"  _"Oh come on! You know that we probably don't even have the guy you have a crush on!" "Yeah! Come on, you must have told him by now!"_  Patton sighed. "Well, yeah, I have." Roman squealed a little.  _"Oh my God! What did he say?"_  "We're um... Well, he felt the same way about me so we're, uh, we're dating." Patton said, sounding a little breathless.  _"Oh I can see it on your face, Patton. You still can't believe that you're dating him."_  Virgil spoke and Patton nodded his head.

"I mean, he told me that he's only a teacher because he likes to teach and not because of the money. And when he took me to his apartment, the place was just...freaking huge!"  _"Can he cook though?"_  Roman asked. "Oh hell yes. Like, he makes his own sauces for pasta dishes and, and! You know how those chefs on TV can flip the food in those pans all fancy? He can do that too!"  _"Oh my God!" "No way!"_  The trio were all giggling now. "Oh, and I have to say, he looks just...so yummy without clothes." Roman gasped, a hand slapping over his mouth.  _"Oh, please tell me that you two didn't--"_ "No! Oh, goodness no! He wants to take things slow, not wanting to pressure me into doing anything that I don't want to, or don't feel like I'm ready for yet."  _"Oh, he sounds like such a good boyfriend! Can you tell us his name?" "Oh, yes please?"_ "You both know I can't give you his last name right?"  _"Oh my little puffball, we know that!"_ "Swear that you won't say anything to anyone?"  _"We swear." "Yes, Patton, we swear. You know we want you to be happy."_

Patton's cheeks turned pink as he swallowed down a little bit of his nervous. "Ok. His name...is Logan." There was a moment of silence before,  _"As in, Mr. Sanders?"_ "W-What?"  _"We found out about his first name when he took Roman to the hospital to get his hand checked out." "You're...dating Logan?"_ Roman and Virgil said, a little worried look in their eyes when they saw Patton pale a little. "I um...I need to go." Before the others could speak he hung up the Skype call. He buried his face into his hands, feeling as his cheeks grew hot and then hotter when his friends tried to call him back.

When he didn't answer the Skype call, they blew up his phone with texts and phone calls. Finally, he called them back on Skype.  _"Oh! He called back! Get back on Skype."_ He heard Virgil speak as he answered, hanging up his phone.  _"Patton, sweety, why did you hang up on us?" "Yes. Were...we not suppose to know that you were dating Logan Sanders?"_ Roman asked, finally stating their teacher's full name. "No, Logan said that it would be okay for me to tell you guys about us as long as you two swore that you wouldn't tell anyone about us."  _"...Pat, we want you to be happy. Why the hell would we tell someone about you two?"_ Patton lifted his head a little. "...Huh?"  _"Pat, plum-berry, out of all of us, you're the only one who's had a crap relationship." "How long ago did you two become a couple?"_

Patton had to think about that. "About...two weeks now?"  _"I thought so. When we hung out Saturday--I'm guessing the same one where Logan helped you find your house key--you seemed so much more...happy."_ Virgil spoke and Roman nodded in agreement.  _"We were wondering what might have happened to make you into the Christmas light cheer that you've been all this time, and now we know. And trust us, we're so happy for you, Pat." "Ro's right. We want you to know what being in a happy, caring relationship is like, and I know that Logan's the best person for you to have that with."_ Roman raised a brow with Patton. "You do?"  _"Of course! I threatened that Roman and I would kick his ass if he ever hurt you, or if he lied about what happened in his penthouse."_

"Nothing happened, Virgil. He fed me, and gave me a blanket and a pillow when I fell asleep. Well...okay, so he also gave me a shirt to change into so I could shower."  _"Is that how you know how yummy he looks without his clothes?"_ Patton just smirked so Roman could look scandalized. The trio fell into warm giggles afterwards.  _"But in all seriousness, I'm glad that you and Logan are together, and that you're happy, Patton." "As am I. To think you get all of that yummy, hot teacher to yourself. I'm almost jealous."_ "Well...okay, so he told me something and I'm not sure how either of you will take it, so I'm just going to say it: he finds both of you attractive too."  _"Oh, you're kidding me."_ "I'm not, Roman! He actually finds all of us attractive! I was just the only one his mind was stuck on."

 _"And I can see why, you pretty little angel! Wait...ooo! Does that mean he was checking all of us out when we wore our skirts?"_ Virgil and Patton gasped. "Oh my God, he could have been. ...Oh God." Patton's face turned bright red.  _"What's wrong?"_ "I just remembered during the second day at school, when he asked us why we wore the skirts, I started helping him out and I was skipping a lot."  _"So he most likely saw your panties."_ "Yeah, but...well, we had just got all of the papers for the packets that we did the second week of school and when I was skipping some of the papers slipped off the stack and I bent over to pick them up. Logan was right behind me when I did that." Virgil covered his face with his hands while Roman just broke down laughing.  _"Oh my GOD! You flashed him?! He saw right up your skirt and saw your bright pink panties?!"_ Roman proceeded to fall out of frame.

"Oh my God! Roman! SHUT UP!"  _"Oh, OH. Oh, I'm sorry, honey, but that's just fucking priceless!" "I wonder if he fantasied about bending you over his desk and fucking you in your skirt."_ Patton sucked in a gasp. "Virgil!"  _"Oh, no that would be fucking hot." "Right? Just having Patton bent over Logan's desk, maybe having his hands tied behind his back with his tie, his panties around his ankles while Logan works him open? Fuck, I wanna see that."_ Patton moaned softly.  _"Looks like someone agrees with the idea there."_ "Stop making me horny!"  _"Why? It's fun teasing you."_ "I hate you both." They giggled.  _"We love you too." "I know you want to hang up on us, but I almost want you to keep the call going so we can at least hear you while you jerk off to your boyfriend."_ "Nope! No! Nu-uh! Not gonna happen! Fuck you both! Goodbye!" Patton strung together as his friends started to playfully laugh, waving goodbye to him before he hung up the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone got confused while reading this, Roman tends to use nicknames or pet names when addressing Virgil or Patton, while Virgil will use their full name or use shortened versions of Roman's or Patton's name, with the only exception whenever Virgil calls Roman 'Princey'. Plus, Roman is easily excitable when it comes to talking about boys, so that can help figure out who's saying what.
> 
> In truth though, you can give any vague lines to either one of them; it honestly doesn't matter.


	9. A Little Chat

Logan glanced to his phone when it rang, confused on why anyone would be calling him on a Sunday. "Hello?"  _"Logan? Hi! Did I wake you up?"_ It was Patton. "No, no. I've been up for a while."  _"Oh that's right: early bird workaholic."_ Logan chuckled at the almost dismissive remark for the youth. "So why'd you call? Homework question?"  _"Mm-nn. I, um...well we have a four day weekend this week right?"_ He was right, they only had school on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday; Thursday and Friday were meant to be used for teachers to plan one of the six mid-term assignments they have to give their students; one assignment during the middle of the current semester and another at the end or towards the end of that semester. "That's right."

 _"Well, so, I um... I was wondering if maybe, if you'd like to, maybe we could...go on a date?"_ Logan needed a second to process that. "You're... Patton, we've only been dating for nearly a month; are...you sure that you want to go on a date?" He heard Patton hum.  _"I just...I feel like I've been missing you even though I can call you whenever I want and I see you at school."_ "Ah. I understand." Logan and Patton were quiet, the duo only able to hear each other breathing.  _"...Logan?"_ "Yeah?"  _"Do you think that I can stay with you during the four day weekend?"_ "As in  **all** four days?" Again, Patton hummed.

"Won't you have plans with Virgil and Roman?"  _"I would, but I uh... I...told them about...us."_ Logan straightened up in his chair a little, worried. "How did they take it?"  _"They're happy for me. Happy about us. Though...Virgil mentioned that he threatened you?"_ Logan openly laughed as he recalled the threat. "Yes, he did. And I don't doubt his threat; he and Roman are most likely the two people in the whole world who are as protective of you as I am."  _"You're...protective of me?"_ "Of course I am. Patton, I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you; Virgil and Roman told me about what happened with one of your past teachers, and you trust me without question despite that past. You've had one of the most crappiest relationships I've ever heard, and you fell in love with me despite it. Out of any of my students who have told me things about their personal life, your life..." He took a moment to calm himself down. "It is amazing how you find a way to laugh and smile, despite all of the fucking shit that is in your life. There is  _nothing_ I would not do to protect someone like you."

Patton was silent after Logan's confession, but the teacher didn't know what else he could say; it was the full, honest truth.  _"...I'm...so lucky...to have you as my boyfriend, Logan. Thank you. That...means a lot to me."_  Logan heard that Patton was crying softly and cooed gentle tones to him. "...Patton?"  _"Y-Yeah?"_ "I would love to go on a date with you. Is it alright if I just drop you off after school Wednesday then pick you up Thursday evening?"  _"Y-Yeah! Of course!"_ Logan grinned warmly. "Wonderful. Until then?"  _"Until then. ...Oh, and Logan?"_ "Hm?"  _"Nothing...too fancy okay?"_ Logan laughed lightly. "Alright. Have a good day, Patton."  _"You too, Logan. Bye!"_ He hung up and Logan leaned back in his chair, a content smile on his lips as he thought about the upcoming event.


	10. Three Firsts

Patton was pacing back and forth in his apartment, Marcus watching him with a playfully mocking smirk. "Why are you so worried, boo? You've gone on dates before." Patton groaned as he finally came to a stop, scrubbing his hands over his face. "I know. I just... I've never actually gone out in public with an adult before, you know?" Marcus hummed, jumping up to sit on the counter top. "That's right, your folks started to just leave you shopping money to buy yourself food and clothes when you were...what did you say? Seven?" Patton hummed, starting to pace again. "Boo, baby, come here!" Marcus laughed, accepting a very nervous Patton into his arms. "How long have you been seeing your sugar daddy?" "About a month." "And do you trust your sugar daddy?" "Yes. I trust him."

Marcus tenderly pushed Patton back just enough so he could lock their eyes together, smiling warmly at him. "Then what the heckity heck are you so worried about?!" Patton felt like he needed that verbal slap to the face. "This is your sugar daddy we're talking about! A man who gave me four hundred freaking dollars as thanks for keeping an eye on his car when he was last here! If anything, you need to be worried if you're gonna have too  _much_ of a fun time tonight!" Marcus laughed brightly as Patton shoved at his shoulders, a large smile spreading his mouth. "Besides, I'd be surprise if he doesn't just eat you up when he sees you; I know I do." Patton didn't have any real fancy clothing so he just wore what made him the most comfortable; he was in a pair of dark blue, form fitting jeans, his Sketchers, and a long sleeve shirt that Roman had got him as a birthday present a few years back. It was black and had 'Cutie' printed on it in rainbow.

They both heard as a car pulled up, the car door being opened and shut, before someone walked up to the front door and knocked three times. Patton and Marcus walked over to the door and Patton opened it, revealing Logan. He was dressed in casual dress shoes, black jeans, and a navy blue short sleeve shirt. "You look beautiful, Patton." Logan cooed, causing the named teen to blush and giggle. "Keeping him company, Marcus?" "Yes, Sir. Take good care of him, ya hear?" Marcus warned, but Logan gave him a short glare. "If you think otherwise, I may have to punish you." Okay, yeah, Patton's toes curled a little at that. "Ready?" Patton nodded, taking Logan's hand and getting into his car.

* * *

Patton was shocked to see that Logan decided to take him to a backstreet diner. It was in a very remote part of the area; unless you knew this place was here, you'd never find it. "How do you even know about this place?" "I helped pay for the start up of the building and business, and I'm friends with the owner; he's also the cook tonight so I thought it would be nice to treat you to some of his specials." Logan told him as Patton took his hand again, still feeling nervous, but not as much now. "Hello! Welcome to  _Night Shot_! I'll be with you in just moment!" A voice called, male from what Patton can tell; whoever this was, Patton could tell he was just as sassy as both Roman and Virgil can be sometimes.

"Hi! How can I..." The man rounded the corner, slowing down when he saw the duo. His face cracked into a bright grin. "Logan! Oh, it is  _so_ good to see you!" The man spoke as he rushed up to give Logan a half hug, not wanting to knock his guest out of the way since he saw they were holding hands. "And...oh. He's...really young." "H-Hello. I'm Patton Sanders." The man raised a brow at Logan, who shook his head. "No relation. He's actually one of three of my students that share my last name." Patton squeezed Logan's hand, worried about why he would just openly say that; yeah, there was only three other people here, on the far side of the diner, but still!

The man, however, just smirked. "Oh, gurl, you are such a pervert." "Shut up, Remy!" The man named Remy laughed and smiled. "Patton, this Remy Noct. He's a good friend of mine and the owner of this diner." Remy extended his hand and Patton took it, shocked by how sweet Remy actually was. Remy wore black sneakers, dark blue fashion jeans, a pure white shirt, and a black leather jacket, a pair of sunglasses resting on his shirt. "So how have you and Picani been?" Logan asked as Remy guided them to the closest booth to the front door, Logan's friend clearly understanding the dynamic of their relationship. "We've been good. Emile actually is finishing up his second degree; he should be done in the next...three months?" Logan gave Remy a warm smile as he sat next to Patton in the booth.

"Um...is Picani your boyfriend?" Patton shyly asked, Remy grinning. "Yes. It's actually thanks to  _your_ boyfriend that he and I even got together." Logan shrugged. "You two are my closest friends AND you both were attracted to each other; it only made logical sense to set you two up." "Uh-huh. Sure, boo. Keep telling yourself that." Remy spoke playfully, a grin on all of their faces. "So! I'm guessing you want to treat your little cutie to my specials?" "If you don't mind." Remy made a sound like he was offended, but Patton's heard Roman use that same tone so he knew he actually wasn't. "If I don't mind; how dare you, Logan 'pervert' Sanders!" Logan groaned, burying his face in his hands. "You're gonna do that forever, aren't you?" "Yep!" The other spoke as he bounced to his feet. "I'm not gonna let you live it down."

Patton glanced between the two older men, worried that he unintentionally done something to upset Logan, but then he saw a familiar, knowing playfulness in the air between them and relaxed. "I'll be a few minutes." He spoke, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Patton's head, the teen turning to him with a question on his face, but Remy had already started to head towards the kitchen. "It's an old habit of his; he's the oldest of 5 siblings, having to take care of them with their mother since their father decided to walk out on them after the baby of the family was born." Logan explained, reaching across the table to take Patton's hand again. "And...it's okay for him to know about us?" "Tell me: would Marcus ever tell someone of authority about us?" "No. Everyone in my neighborhood is pretty protective of me; unless they knew we were in a relationship and asked him about it, or if you intentionally tried to hurt me, he won't say anything." "Remy's the same way. Since Emile and I are half brothers, the protectiveness Remy has for Picani he shares with me."

That certainly was a surprise. "Is your brother just as...well-off as you?" Logan sighed deeply. "No. We share the same father, but not the same mother. And because he was conceived during an affair my father had, my mother forced him to denounce Emile and thus doesn't have a penny to his name from my family." Patton frowned deeply, squeezing Logan's hand tightly. "How old is your brother?" "He's...33 now; he had his birthday about two month ago." "So...five years older than you." Logan hummed, grinning when he spotted Remy stepping out of the kitchen to check on his other patrons. "Where did you all meet?" "Collage. I don't really mention it, but I went to collage when I was 15." Patton was sure he lost his jaw. "How long...were you in collage?" "Only a year. Because I was so young, I ended up being roommates with Picani and Remy since they needed one more person in their dorm room, and I wasn't old enough to legally work." "So...all of those degrees you have?" "Many of my professors were shocked that I didn't stay another year to just get everything else."

Wow. "You weren't kidding when you said you were a workaholic. Were you running the five companies you owned at the time?" Logan shook his head, pulling his hand away from Patton's when the rest of the people in the diner left, leaving only him, Patton, and Remy left. "I obtained them after I had graduated. It was when I started to work as a teacher as well." Patton glanced up to Remy when he came back, two plates balanced on his hands, giving the teen a questioning look. "Does he ever stop to take breaks?" Patton asked, pointing to Logan; Remy responded by laughing his gut out, making sure to place the plates on their table first. "No, not that I'm aware of! Though, this is the first time he's come here without work, so I guess this counts." Remy managed as his laughs calmed down. "Aren't you gonna get yourself something to eat, Remy? You normally eat with me." Remy waved his hand in front of his face.

"Not tonight. Emile is actually gonna be home tonight, so I gotta make sure that I can still eat dinner when I get home." Logan hummed, watching Patton as he just stared at the food for a moment; Remy was famous for his burgers and his special was a bacon cheese burger. Remy giggled when he saw Patton examine the burger, confusion on his cute little face. "Why don't you take a bite?" He offered and when Logan nodded in agreement, Patton did so. "Ooo. Another satisfied moan to add to my collection." Remy teased as Patton's face showed as much as his body as he just melted into the bite. The burger was famous because both the cheese and the bacon were spread evenly  **inside** of the burger. "I've got to run out back for a minute, but give me a holler if you two need anything." Logan nodded, waiting until his friend was behind the counter before he started to eat his own burger.

They ate in mostly silence, Logan and Patton softly teasing the other when a splotch of ketchup got smeared on their upper lip. "That was really good, Remy." Patton hushed, not having enjoyed a meal like this in a long time; it's been so fucking long since he's shared dinner with both Virgil  **and** Roman. "I'm happy to serve." Remy spoke as he bowed, getting a giggle from Patton. "I know you two most likely can't eat another bite--after all I have to keep this one properly fed," Remy said, poking Logan's cheek, Patton laughing when the teacher tried to bite his finger, "but, how about a milkshake for the road?" "That sounds great, Sleep." "Sleep?" "Oh, yeah. It's a little nickname he and Emile gave me back in collage since I tended to pull all-nighters, yet yell at them to get to sleep if they stayed up past 10 at night." Patton nodded his head.

"Let me whip it up real quick." Remy actually jumped over the counter, getting a chuckle of Logan. "Your sleeping habits are dangerous enough!" "You know you love me!" Remy called and Logan just grinned. He came back around the counter, a brown over-the-shoulder bag slung onto his left shoulder as he handed Patton the large, Styrofoam cup that was chilly to the touch. "Where are you going?" Patton questioned. "Home. The diner's actually been closed for the last two hours, but I stick around for longer if Logan stops by. He's not one to go out to restaurants or fast food joints like this one too often, so I spoil him when I can." "...Did you hack into my phone again?" "No?" Logan glared at his friend as he tried to play innocent. "Uh-huh. Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Patton realized that his words were almost an exact copy of Remy's, seeing as the two close friends laughed. "You better not have changed my password again." "Oh, no. Gurl, if I didn't learn that lesson from last time, please put me in heels and on a pole." "You'd let him turn you into a stripper?" Both adults froze at Patton's words. "...How do, you...know about..?" "Oh! Roman takes pole dancing lessons sometimes to help keep in shape if he doesn't want to work out! His instructor had mentioned it almost passingly." Ah. "Remind me to help give Roman a better means to work out." "Will do." Logan offered Patton his hand again as he stood up, walking out with Remy as he locked up. "Welp. It was nice to meet you, Patton!" "Yeah, you too, Remy!" "Oh, and Logan?" The other raised a brow. "You start with one cutie like him, and you are bound to make yourself a little harem of young boys." Logan groaned deeply. "Will you please shut up and smother Emile?" "Tell him you said hi?" "And that the last of his tuition is covered." Remy smiled warmly, threading his fingers through Logan's hair before he leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You spoil him. See you!" They waved as Remy slipped on his sunglasses, having his own milkshake in hand, and started to walk home.

"So...what did he find on your phone?" Patton asked as he buckled in, Logan sighing a little. "Well, I had hoped to surprise you with it, but...well, I was hoping to take you to see a movie after we ate." "What...would we be watching?" "Well, there's one theater around here that actually shows films that have been out for years." That had Patton's interest. "What are they playing tonight?" "It's actually a surprise showing tonight, but I do know that it's a classic Disney film." "Yes! Yes, absolutely yes, I wanna go." Logan laughed at how quickly Patton jumped at the chance to see a classic film. "Alright! Alright. Just give me a second; Remy tends to leave little messages on my phone when he hacks it."

* * *

The theater, as Logan guessed, was almost empty. Only he, Patton, and about a small handful of people came. 'Are you sure it's okay?' Patton whispered, still holding the milkshake Remy had given him. 'Yes. Patton, you don't need to worry so much, okay? I know a lot of people in this area because this is where I go to relax. If I bring you somewhere, just relax and enjoy okay?' Logan reassured and Patton nodded, waiting for the lights to dim and the movie to start. They did a few minutes later; turns out that the movie in tonight's showing was  _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. After about ten minutes, Logan pushed up the cup holder between them, curling his arm around Patton's shoulders and pulling him until his head was resting against his chest and shoulder. Patton glanced up to see Logan's face, a loving look in his eyes and on his lips; the teen echoed it, curling up a little closer and relaxing against his boyfriend.

They didn't say much during the movie, just Logan asking if he was comfortable or needed anything, and Patton responding that he was okay and that the only thing he needed was to be cuddled up next to Logan. The movie ended and Patton stretched, Logan grinning to him. "You must be getting tired." Logan commented when he spotted that the teenager held back a yawn. "I can stay up." He tried, but Logan shook his head. "You're still a growing boy; you need as much sleep as you can get." Patton pouted, but he knew the teacher was right. "Come on. I know you don't like being there, but my apartment's the closest thing right now." After a minute, Patton successfully fighting off another yawn, he nodded his head, taking Logan's arm as he lead him out of the theater. "Logan?" Patton spoke up half way to the older man's apartment. "Hm?"

"I love you."

Those three words. Three, little words. Patton said those words and the air in the car changed. Logan parked his car, feeling as Patton's eyes were trying to sear a hole into his neck. Finally he turned to face him. "Say that again." "I love you." Logan reached up and cupped Patton's cheek. "I love you, too." Patton no longer felt tired; in fact his whole body was buzzing with new found energy, his heart starting to pound in his chest from a different kind of nervousness. "...Come on." Logan hushed, getting out of his car and waiting for Patton to follow, offering him his hand as he lead them to his apartment.

Once inside, Logan could  _feel_ that Patton had that same charge about him that had set his own nerves alight. They had said it. They has said those three little words that had so much emotion behind them. Patton was lead to the couch (Logan wasn't gonna dare attempt to have the teen sleep with him in his bed just yet) and the teen whined when Logan left to go to his room. He felt breathless, anxious, like his skin was trying to crawl both on and off his body. Logan returned with a pillow and blanket, setting them next to Patton as he reached for the remote to turn the TV on. But then Patton's hand snared his wrist, stopping him. He turned to look as his boyfriend, saw the want and desire in his eyes, and made a choice.

Patton felt his heart beating harder and harder against his ribs as Logan cupped his face in his hands, slowly leaning in. His brown eyes kept flickering between Patton's blue eyes and his lips; he was going to do this, there was no going back now. He leaned in the rest of the way and heard as Patton sucked in a sharp breath through his nose as he simply touched his lips to Patton's. God, did he want to do more than this. But he kept still, as agonizing as that was for him when his lips were pressed against a set of smooth, soft ones. Patton hesitated, his head swimming from how fucking  ** _good_**  just having Logan's lips pressed against his own was; but then he moved his lips against the adult's. Logan admitted that Patton was a little sloppy with his kisses, keeping his responses to his movements slow, hoping to get Patton into a rhythm.

But after a minute, Patton's arms were wrapped around his shoulders, drawing him closer. Logan took the lead after that, devouring Patton's lips with only a  _faction_ of his desire for the teenager, sliding his hands down from his face and settling them against his waist; Patton reacted by pulling back, getting Logan to lean down even more, feeling as the cushion dipped as one of his legs was trapped between Logan's. Logan felt as Patton rocked his hips up against his leg and quickly broke the kiss, hearing as Patton whimpered at the loss of his lips; the teen opened up his eyes again and was breathless and panting hard, Logan himself breathing a little harder. "We...we can't go further than this, Patton." "W-What? Why?!" "You aren't ready of it." "What? No, Logan, please. I am! I promise, I am!" Oh some Lord have mercy. Logan wanted to cave so badly from Patton's desperate voice alone, quickly moving his hands off his waist and dug them into the back of the couch when Patton's hands grabbed at his thighs.

"Patton, baby!" He chipped, getting the squirming body under him to still. "Baby, I know you feel like you're ready, but it is way too soon in our relationship to be anymore physically intimate than this." Patton whined again. God! Just how horny was this kid? He was just as bad as Logan. "But... Logan, please? We...We don't have to even be naked! I just...I want to feel your body against mine. Please, please?" Logan groaned. Goddamn did that sound like an amazing idea.  _No! No you don't you little fuck! It is WAY too soon for you two to do anything more than kiss and hold hands!_ Patton whined when he saw Logan's face scrunch up, annoyed at something. "...I'm sorry. Logan, I'm sorry. I...I know I'm being pushy. I know that you're right, I just..!" Logan looked down to the boy pinned between his legs and growled; Patton moaned softly at the sound.

"I shouldn't even be having this idea, but...fuck, I can't...leave you like this!" They were both hard from that kiss alone; Logan can take care of himself later. But Patton... He knows from his own teenage years that boners aren't the most obedient things in the world; if he doesn't let the teen get himself off, he's most likely gonna have blue balls for about two hours before his libido calmed down. Patton looked up at him, lost, as he leaned back down, pressing their foreheads together. "You aren't allowed to remove your pants or underwear, and I have some clothes that should fit you that you can change into afterwards." "L-Logan?" He locked their eyes together again. "You can't touch my body outside of my face, neck, and shoulders. Do you understand?" Patton nodded his head, eager for whatever Logan was going to do.

He leaned down and once more sealed his lips. Patton started to wrap both of his arms around Logan's shoulders when he gently caught one of his arms. And guided it down to Patton's crotch. The teen moaned against Logan's mouth as he started to palm himself through his jeans, feeling as Logan's hand left his wrist when he started to do that, both of his arms now caging his head between them. God it was just like in his wet dream; Patton was so eager for his kisses, trying to keep up with him, but being as inexperienced as he was, could do nothing but get swept up in the pleasurable storm of his lips moving against his own, igniting a white hot fire in his belly. Patton only lasted another five minutes like this, Logan swallowing up his moan as he came in his jeans. He stilled and let Patton kiss his lips a few more times as he worked himself through his climax, pulling away when he whimpered at his own touch.

It didn't surprise Logan to see that both of their glasses were askew, quickly fixing his own as Patton tried to catch his breath. "Let me get you a fresh pair to change into." He started to get up, but Patton shook his head, the teacher seeing as whatever was left of his energy had been spent when he came. "It's...okay..." "What? Patton, I don't--" But he shut up as the teen undid his jeans and slid both them and his underwear off; he wasn't even bothered by the fact that he was now weak and defenseless after he had orgasmed, completely exposing himself to his teacher with a bliss hazy smile on his slightly swollen lips. "I-I..." Logan sighed. "Let me at least get you something to clean up with." Patton nodded and watched as Logan walked into the kitchen, getting a washcloth damp before walking back over to him.

He waited until he wiped himself off before taking the cloth and his soiled clothes. Patton grabbed the pillow and set it where he wanted it before he got off the couch, spreading the blanket over the side he was going to sleep on. Logan smirked when Patton laid down and pulled the other end of the blanket up over his body, turning himself into a human burrito. "See? No need...to...worry..." He managed to say as his eyes drooped close, fast to drift into slumber. Logan weakly laughed, shaking his head as he pulled Patton's glasses off his face and placed them on the table. He walked to his room and tossed what he had in his hand into his hamper before going back to the kitchen to get Patton a glass of water and to put what was left of the milkshake in the fridge.

Logan went back to his room and groaned deeply, nearly ripping his jeans off to relieve the painful throbbing of his cock. "You are a sick, sick bastard. I can't believe that I let him do that; I can't believe I  _let_ that happen! Ugh, you are a twisted, sick fucker!" He yelled at himself as he fell against his closed door, his need aching in his briefs, demanding his attention. He quickly stripped out of the rest of his clothes, throwing on a plush bathroom robe before he used the phone in his bedroom to call for room service. Five minutes later, Logan answered his front door. "You call?" "Yes, I need a load of laundry done." He stated, leaning down to hand his hamper to the bell boy. "Would you like of us to call you when it's finished?" "Yes, please." The other nodded his head before excusing himself, Logan shutting the door behind him. Normally, he would just let whoever came to his door take the hamper himself, but with Patton half naked on his couch and knowing that there's some unsavory types that work here, he didn't want anyone else knowing that he had company.

In the meantime, he went and took an ice cold shower in his room, the suddenness of the water hitting his back successfully killing his boner. Yeah, he's gonna be in a bit of pain for a few hours because he didn't climax, but it was the price he paid for being the fucking pervert that he apparently is. He heard as his phone rang once he got out--having took a two hour shower to really make sure that his erection was gone--and wrapped a towel around his waist, rubbing another one against his hair to dry it as he answered the phone. The attendant was going to be back up in four minutes with his clothes; he counted it out in his head, answering the door before the other could knock. "Oh! Good evening, Sir!" He knew it; it was one of the men that he  _really_ hates. "You had a very light load tonight, Sir." He spoke, handing the hamper back to Logan. He tried to shirk away when he noticed how harshly Logan was glaring at him. "If you have a question, speak." "I...I-I was just wondering... There's a pair of jeans and briefs that don't seem to fit you in your laundry, Sir." "They belong to a cousin to mine; he must have forgot that he tossed them in there when he last visited."

Logan's eyes narrowed even more when he saw the man lick his lips slightly, clear interest in his eyes. "Oh. Well, would you like us to have them shipped back to his home?" "No. I can do that myself. Goodnight." Logan growled, wanting so badly to slam the door in this sicko's face, but didn't so he didn't run the risk of waking Patton. He took his hamper into his room before grabbing his laptop and going to one of the programs Remy had set up on it to help ease his mind while he taught at school. He started up one of them and typed in the attendant's name through a background check.  _I knew it._ He had wondered why some of the families a few floors down had started to hire full-time sitters; that man was in prison for 10 years on rape charges, having only served 3 of the 19 years he was sentenced when convicted of child molestation of 9 children ranging from 5 to 14 years old.

He grabbed his cell phone and called up a friend in the police force; judging from his reviews from both attendants and staff, he's been drinking on the job and may have already molested another child. "...Joana? Hey, it's me. Listen, I've got a huge favor to ask of you... I know it's late, but please? It's about the guy who only served 3 years for the child molestation charge before managing to get out on extended parole. ...Yeah him. He works at my apartment complex and according to both the other attendants and staff he's been drinking on the job--I know, listen: I think he might have molested at least one other child while he's been here. ...Joana, you know I keep a close eye on the people in the places I live and work; at least six of the families here have hired full-time sitters for their kids...yeah, I'm thinking the same too. ...Okay, I'll call the head of the staff and let her know. Thanks, Joana, I mean it." He hung up and did as he said, telling the head manager of all of the staff about what was about to happen in a half hour.

Once he placed the phone back on the receiver, he walked out of his room and back to the main room, leaning against the wall as he watched Patton shift in his sleep. "...I won't let anything happen to you, Patton." He hushed before he went to his room and settled down for the night.


	11. Lonely

Patton stirred awake from the sunlight striking his eyelids, making his body realize that he's been asleep for a good two hours past when the sun has risen. He noticed that his jeans and briefs were neatly folded and set next to his glasses on the coffee table. And then he remembered what happened last night. Patton quickly got giddy when he realized that everything that happened hadn't been a dream, that he had his official first kiss with Logan, that he kept kissing him while Patton worked himself through his jeans, getting himself off from the taste and feeling of Logan's lips. God, if that's how good it felt to get off while him just kissing him, Patton wonders how good everything is gonna be.

He slid his glasses back on, and that's when he noticed the note next to his clothes.

_Dear Patton,_

_Good morning. I hope you slept well. I apologize, but I am not here at the moment. Even though the school is closed for today, I have several business meetings I need to attend to today._

_I had your clothes cleaned last night, so they are clean; if you wish to shower before or after you eat breakfast, feel free to use either the guest bathroom or my personal one. You may also feel free to change into one of my shirts if you do not wish to wear your current one again after bathing._

_I have left out a bowl and several cereals that I'd think you'd like on the island for breakfast. Since I most likely will not be back home until dinner, you are free to make yourself something to eat for lunch or call room service and order yourself something._

_You are free to roam the apartment and do whatever you please until I get home._

_However, there is one rule I must have you follow Patton: do **not** open the front door._

_No matter who they say they are, you are not to open the front door while I am out. If I stop by any stores to shop, I will call or text you when I am back at the apartment complex and I will knock twice on the door. If you do not receive a call or text from me telling you to be expecting someone to be visiting, you are not to open the door._

_That is the only rule you must follow while I am away, Patton, but I trust that you can do that for me._

_I will see you when I get home. I love you._

_Logan_

Patton felt his heart skip a beat as he read those three little words. He re-read the note, making sure he had everything right before he pulled on his briefs, walking into the kitchen to grab the milk from the fridge. "Hmm...Ooo! Cookie Crisp!" Patton wasn't about to say no to a bowl full of mini cookies for breakfast, it just wasn't in his nature to do so. He made himself the bowl and went back to the couch, making sure to bring the box with him; he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until he found the morning news.

It wasn't something he'd watch during any other time of day; he only did in the morning because it became such a hard habit to break. He started doing it when his parents started to leave him alone during the day when he was six, having a good guess on what weather to expect so he could bring an umbrella or coat when the weather was gonna be bad, or dress lighter if it was gonna be warmer than he'd like. He kept doing it when he knew Roman and Virgil were still getting ready, calling them up and letting them know what it was gonna be like.

He ate two full bowls of the cereal, guzzling down the milk that now tasted like cookies. He put the cereal back with the others, put the milk back in the fridge, and washed the bowl and spoon, setting them on the drying rack Logan always had out. "Okay...now what?" Patton kept to only taking a shower at the end of the week, only taking another one before Saturday if he got really dirty or if he had gotten really sweaty and felt gross. He moved over to one of the bookcases in the apartment, but a mere glance at the titles it held told Patton that all the books Logan had were either in another language or were collage level reading or higher.

"Guess I'm not reading." He sighed and moved to the rest of the apartment. He could work out, Roman mentioned that he needed to built his muscles up for the upcoming play they were doing at the end of the first semester.  _I wonder if Logan will come and watch it?_ Patton wasn't even sure if Logan even liked watching plays or anything having to do with theater in the first place; he seems like the kind of guy who you'd drag along to see a Broadway production, and complain because he just doesn't understand why the actors are talking about things they've never personally experienced before. "Wow...that sounds  _way_ too much like Logan." But, it couldn't hurt to ask; perhaps after the first mid-terms are done.

But Patton chose to not work out. Instead he walked out onto the patio, moving until he was leaning against the railing and gazed out at the horizon. It was such a beautiful sight, and Patton thinks the only thing that can rival this is Logan. Anything about him, really. His body; his eyes; his smile; how he dressed; how attractive he looked both in and out of clothes; his laugh; his kisses; how he caressed Patton's body. A realization slammed into the teen as he thought about his boyfriend.

He missed him.

Since they had agreed that Patton would stay at Logan's place until Sunday when he would drop him back off at his own home, Patton suddenly felt like his apartment was too empty without Logan there. He went back inside and made his way to Logan's room; he took a slow, long, deep breath and smiled. It smelt just like him. He crawled onto his bed and laid down, loving how comfortable Logan's bed felt and how he felt like his boyfriend was right there with him, cradling him in his arms, his smell filling his lungs, calming his jittering nerves. He turned to the nightstand that was next to his bed and pulled the top drawer open, quickly finding the remote for his TV and turned it on, seeing what was Logan's favorite channel to watch. It turned out to be a channel that had several shows that explained how things were made or the science behind a video clip. It was actually pretty fun to watch.

* * *

 _Hmm...I should send him a text to be safe._ Logan was driving back to his apartment, having stopped to grab some food at a nearby fast food joint because he didn't really feel like cooking tonight. He parked his car and grabbed his phone, shooting Patton a short text.

 _Hey, Patton. I'm back. I'll be up in a few minutes._ The reply was almost instant.

_Okay! Can't wait to see you! ^3^_

Logan couldn't help but laugh at the response. It seemed that Patton was okay while he was gone. Taking the bag with him, he got in the elevator and went to his apartment, fishing out his keys and opened up his door. He had expected to see Patton on the couch, but he wasn't there. He placed the bag on the counter, seeing that Patton didn't know where the cereal went so he left it on the counter, though he did wash his dishes.  _It seems he might have ordered room service._ Logan didn't have many microwave meals, and he didn't see any dishes outside of the bowl and spoon on the rack, so he doubted that Patton had made himself something to eat for lunch.

"Patton?" He called, not seeing him on the patio like he thought he would be. 'I'm in here!' He heard his muffle response, spotting that the guest bathroom door was shut. "There you are. I'm gonna get changed then we'll have dinner." He called again, wanting to get out of his suit as quickly as possible. Logan walked into his room, took his glasses off, and covered his face with his hands, turning around and collapsing onto his bed.  _God, why do I have to deal with so many morons?_ His meetings had went on for  **hours** \--or at least it felt like they had; dealing with idiot after idiot who tried to fight him on the policy changes or new deadlines for current and upcoming projects.

He felt as a weight dipped the bed, first by his left hip then his right, the mattress lowering a little next to the sides of his head. Then he felt a pair of soft, loving lips against the back of his hands and he smiled. He pulled his hands away to see Patton hovering over his body, a welcoming and warm expression on his face. "Welcome home, Logan." He leaned down again, this time taking his lips and Logan eagerly responded, cradling the back of Patton's head in his hand, his other arm coiling around his waist and pressing him down to lay on top of him.

"God, did I need that. Thank you, Patton." Named male giggled, nuzzling his nose into Logan's neck. "Long day?" "Like you won't believe." A detail was sharply brought to Logan's attention. He didn't hear the bathroom door open before Patton was on top of him. "Heh, aren't you a cleaver boy? Making me think you were in the bathroom." Patton curled his arms around Logan's neck and the adult got worried when he heard a faint whimper from the 14 year old. "Patton? Sweety, what's wrong?" "I...I've missed you." "Oh, baby..." Logan wrapped his arms tighter around Patton, holding him closer to his body. "...Hang on a second. Up." He ushered, Patton whining again but listening to Logan.

He was carefully lifted up by his waist and placed onto the sheets of Logan's bed; the man quickly toed off his dress shoes, undid the belt on his suit, and hastily stripped off the grey three piece suit, removing the dark blue tie as well. Patton watched as he fully opened up his button down shirt, crawling back onto his bed and pulled Patton to his body. Logan made sure that he kept Patton against the skin of his chest as he laid them back against his bed, wrapping him with his arms when he had settled. Patton felt Logan's naked legs rub against his own as he cuddled closer to him, wrapping his arms as best as he could around his chest.

"There. Better?" "Yes. God, yes; thank you, Logan." "Of course, Patton." He pressed a kiss to his hair before he rested his cheek against the crown of his head. And they stayed like that for a good twenty minutes, Logan just holding Patton to him while the teen memorized his scent. "...Come on. You must be hungry." "Starving." Logan chuckled as he sat up, moving his arms so one was against Patton's back while the other was tucked under the bend of his legs; Patton squealed as Logan scooped him up like a princess. "Oh, my God! I have to tell Roman that you did this!" "Why?" "Cause he does the same thing with me and Virgil!" The duo laughed warmly as Logan carried Patton back to the living room, wanting to spend some quality time with him now that he was back home.


	12. Desirable

Logan bit back his groan as he woke up that morning. Patton had slept on the couch again, but feeling his body against his skin set a searing fire in his belly, making his libido get  _way_ out of hand. Case in point: his current morning wood. Now, Logan doesn't wake up with morning wood often, he masturbates enough for that to not be an issue; but now that he and his boyfriend have shared their first real kiss of their relationship and had gotten  **way** too close to taking things to the sex step, his sex drive has been sent into overdrive. Why?

Because he  ** _knows_** Patton wants it. He knows Patton wants to have sex.

But, Logan also knows that it is far too soon in their relationship for them to take that step, even if he really wants to take that step himself because fuck if Patton wasn't just absolutely gorgeous when he was moaning and wiggling like he was when they shared their first kiss.  _This really isn't the time for you to be thinking about that, you fucking pervert._ He mentally scolded, throwing the sheets off his body, wanting to take a cold shower so he could get rid of his boner. Of course, he hadn't heard his door open and his eyes shot up when he noticed a pair of feet now in his doorway.

"Patton!" He quickly snared one of his pillows and covered his erection, his cheeks dyeing pink. "W-What's the matter?" He didn't respond to Logan's words, just stared at the pillow while licking his lips. Fuck, Logan was hung well. "...I know this might sound strange, but you have a gorgeous cock, Logan." Patton stated, his eyes snapping from the pillow to the teacher's face, seeing as it turned a darker shade of red. "Th-That's..." He cleared his throat. "Thank you, Patton. I'm glad to see that you like it." Logan's eyes started to fall from his boyfriend's face and that's when he noticed that Patton was pitching a tent himself.

"...Oh." "Oh! I-I, um..." Patton stuttered, unsure of what to say. He had actually been hoping that Logan was still sleeping so he could get a good, fresh look at his exposed chest before he jerked off in the shower, but...well he had been caught.  _Well, he's hard, I'm hard, and I'm not going to have sex with him this soon...but..._ Well, Logan wasn't about to have penetrating sex with Patton just yet; using his mouth to get the other off, however, that was a different story. "Patton, come here." Patton came closer, gasping when he saw Logan remove the pillow from his crouch, reaching out and taking Patton's hand. "Now, I don't want you to get the wrong idea; I meant what I said Thursday night. But, seeing as we're both sporting an erection and I have an odd hunch that you were planning to relieve yourself of your problem in the shower," Patton glanced away at Logan's words, confirming his suspicions, "I was wondering if you would like to experience a different kind of sex."

"A...different kind?" "Yes. As you most likely know, when you jerk yourself off, you're giving yourself a handjob. But, there's another kind of sex that doesn't involve me being inside of you." "What?" "Oral sex." Patton swallowed. "Now, if you don't feel comfortable with the idea, I can help you get off by giving you a handjob." "W-What about you?" "I'll be jerking myself off either way. But, does the idea of oral sex interest you?" Patton fidgeted with the elastic band of his briefs. "I-I mean, yes? B-But I...I don't..." "Sh, sh, sh. It's why I only suggested it. Like I've told you many times before, I will not push you into doing something that you do not feel ready for."

Patton nodded his head, his hands coming up and resting on Logan's shoulders. "So...you'll give me a handjob?" "With your consent, yes." Patton tilted his head like a puppy. "...Fuck, can you get any cuter?" Patton giggled and blushed. "What I mean is this: outside of us kissing, holding hands, cuddling together, or sharing common casual touches, I will not touch your body without your verbal consent to do so." "So, if I say that I don't want you to touch me..?" "Then I won't. I will never do anything to or with you without your permission to do so." Patton hummed, thinking about it.

"...Fuck it. Yes, Logan, you can touch me." Logan grinned as he gently pulled Patton closer until he was nearly sitting in his lap, tugging his briefs down until his penis was freed from the cotton. Patton moaned and gripped Logan's shoulders tighter when he felt both his hand and his cock against his own. Logan growled lowly in his throat, leaning up and taking Patton's lips with his own after he started to slowly stroke both of their cocks. "Fuck..." The younger Sanders breathed as he rested his forehead against Logan's, his body lighting up with pleasure. "L-Logan..!" "That feel good?" He asked as he swiped his thumb over the tip of their cocks, causing Patton to buck into his half formed fist. "Y-Yeah...oh, fuck, don't stop..." "Breathe, beautiful, I've got you." Logan hushed as he wrapped his other hand around the back of Patton's neck, gently tugging him down to kiss him again.

Patton moaned as he started to buck his hips, fucking against Logan's dick and hand. "You like how that feels, baby?" "Y-Yes! Oh, f-fuck...L-Lo..." "Sh, baby boy. I've got you. You're doing wonderfully." Logan spoke as he moved from the teen's lips to his cheeks, peppering them with quick little pecks. God this was too much while not enough, Patton feeling like he was on cloud fucking nine from how much bliss was overwhelming his system. Logan kept moving his fingers against Patton's member, but he circled his thumb against his slit a little roughly, knowing that he'll last longer than Patton if he doesn't play with himself a little more. "Fuck...Daddy..." Patton keenly moaned as Logan shot forward and gently sunk his teeth into Patton's throat; it wasn't enough to leave a mark, thank God, but it was enough to send another jolt of pleasure down Patton's nerves.

"Careful calling me that, my sweet baby boy. I don't want to do something that makes you uncomfortable." "F-Fuck! Fuck, Logan, fuck please!" "You getting close?" "Y-Yes! Fuck! I-I'm not...I'm gonna..!" "I'll be right there with you. Come with me, baby. Let go, Patton." And he did, screaming out Logan's name at the top of his lungs as Logan loudly grunted out Patton's as they shot their load together, having them mix on both of their bodies. Patton fell against Logan, heaving for breath, as the older man made sure they were both fully worked through their release, pulling his hand away when Patton whimpered into his ear. "You doing okay, Patton?" He hummed, his body buzzing with a level of pleasure he hasn't felt before. "That felt...so fucking good..." Logan smiled, tilting his head and kissing Patton shortly.

"Good. I'm glad you liked it." Logan helped ease Patton back, holding onto his waist as he tried to get his shaking legs to support his weight. "...Did you want to shower with me? Or do you think you'll be okay on your own?" "I'll--...I'll be okay." He managed, stepping away from Logan once he had a little more of his balance. "...Alright. I'll go get cleaned up myself." Patton nodded and Logan waited until he went into the bathroom and heard the shower running before he went to take his own shower.

* * *

Logan and Patton were playing...a game, if you will. See, when Patton had gotten out of the shower, he only put on his briefs and shirt, and nothing else. Logan knew that the teenager did that on purpose, teasing him by exposing as much of his body as he felt comfortable doing right now. Logan wasn't one who backed down from a challenge, so he was only dressed in loose sweatpants, having chose to not wear any underwear; his sweats were just loose enough that if he moved his body right, his hips would peak out from under the waistband.

As of now, it was a little past 4 in the evening and the duo was cuddled up on the couch, having found a decent movie to watch. Patton had his legs tossed over Logan's, his head tucked into the hallow of his throat; he turned his head just enough every once in a while to pepper soft kisses to Logan's throat with the occasional nibble or two. In response, Logan had his hand on one of Patton's legs, gently stroking the smooth skin. He would sometimes get a little higher than he did the last time, slowly working his hand towards Patton's groin, but never getting close enough to actually touch him.

They were basically playing a game of sexual gay chicken.

And right now, Logan was winning. He had made Patton shift his legs so he made a little half ball, a smirk on Logan's face at his movement. "Cheater." He hushed, but Logan's smirk only grew. "How am I cheating?" He asked, his fingers sliding down Patton's thigh, the tips of three of his fingers gently wiggling under the edge of his briefs but doing nothing more. "That's how!" Patton yipped, moving his hips back to get Logan's fingers out from his underwear even though he loved how it felt. He wasn't about to back down and admit defeat.

"Oh? Is it now?" Logan's voice was cocky and he knew it, but he couldn't help it; as the more experienced of the two, Logan knew how to turn on his partner without a lot of touching, so him merely stroking at Patton's thighs and hips was nothing compared to what he could actually do to this boy. Patton growled and glared at Logan, wanting to get him back but unsure of how. His eyes fell to his collarbones and an evil idea hit him. Logan sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Patton's teeth, not his lips, against his collarbone, gently scraping and nipping against the bone and skin. The tip of his tongue flicked out after a few tender nibbles and licked the area he had been giving attention to; Logan moaned softly and felt as Patton smirked into his throat. "Who's cheating now?"

"How am I cheating?" "Oh, you little..." Logan wanted to be mad, he did, but it was so fitting and so cute that Patton would use his own words against him. "Logan? No, wait, Logan, stop!!" He giggled as Logan started tickling his sides, his legs kicking as he fell back against the cushions, Logan quickly wedging himself between Patton's flailing legs, continuing to tickle him. "Lo-Logan! I-I, I can't..!! Ahaha!! Stop! I can't breathe!! U-Uncle! Uncle!!" Logan chuckled as he stopped, placing his hands at Patton's sides, hovering over him as they laughed together, Patton catching his breath.

After a moment like this, they realized how they were positioned: Patton's legs spread, cradling Logan's body between them, the older man's hips resting against the younger's. Logan's eyes softened as Patton's hands trailed up his arms, coming to a stop on his shoulders. "Hi." "Hi." Logan slowly lowered himself down, his arms sliding under Patton's shoulders, his forearms encircling the teen's head before he pressed his lips to Patton's. He pulled back quickly, before pressing another kiss against his lips. And then another. After the fifth one, Patton giggled. "Lo..." Sanders responded by smiling to him, and this time actually kissing Patton.

Patton was eager to respond, curling his arms around the adult's shoulders, keeping him in place as he kissed him back. They made out for a few minutes, Logan moaning into Patton's mouth when he rocked his hips up. "Easy, Patton." He heard him whine when he broke the kiss, leaning back enough to see his student. "I can't help it, you taste and feel so good." "I know, baby." "You...You do?" Patton asked and Logan answered by rocking his own hips down, grinding his half-chub against Patton. "It's the same for me, but remember, I want to take this slow. No rushing into something that you think you're ready for, but aren't." Patton giggled, threading his fingers through Logan's hair, surprised when he purred at the action.

"I know. But you do such wonderful things to me, I can't help it." Logan glanced to the clock in the kitchen and sighed. "I should make you something to eat." "Besides you?" Logan stumbled over his response, face bright red. "Where the hell did that come from?" Patton shrugged. "Roman?" Logan let out a defeated laugh. "That boy is nothing but trouble." "The good or bad kind?" Logan chuckled as he slipped out of Patton's arms. "I'm not sure yet." He felt as Patton's hands were running up and down his chest, playing with the band of his sweats. "...Tell you what, you let me get you something to eat and after dinner we can continue where we left off. Sound good?" Patton hummed.

Logan got off the couch and walked into his kitchen, Patton groaning at the sight of the tent forming in his sweatpants. He moved to the island to watch Logan cook; he went with breakfast for dinner, making the both of them an omelet with a side of bacon and toast. Logan, after he plated their meal, decided to sit next to Patton, eating successfully with one hand as his other rested on his thigh, tenderly massaging the dense muscle. Patton could barely hold back his moans and shivers enough to eat, wanting to reach over and do the same thing to Logan, but he couldn't eat with his right hand, so he was out of luck.

Once they were done, Logan was quick to get back into the kitchen, hearing Patton whimper when he couldn't get him back as he washed the dishes. He went slow, drawing out the excitement and anticipation for Patton, who was now squirming in his seat. Patton was licking his lips as he finally saw Logan drying his hands, seeing his eyes on him, and he groaned, his own squeezing shut because fuck he wanted to touch Logan's body right now. In an instant, Logan was at Patton's side, moving so fast that Patton didn't even notice it in time, his teacher scooping him up in his arms and walking over to the couch. He laid him back down onto it, kneeling between his legs, before he leaned down and captured Patton's lips.

"Mngh..! Mmm... Fuck, Logan, please..." "Please what, Patton?" "Please touch me. I give you permission to touch me." Logan nearly ripped Patton's shirt off his body, descending onto his chest and decorated his skin with kisses. It was then that he noticed something. "You have freckles." Not just on a few places on his chest, but on his shoulders, his arms, his neck, and his face; at this rate, Logan didn't doubt that Patton had a few patches of freckles all over his body. "Y-You like them?" Logan smiled down to the teenager. "...And here I thought you couldn't get any cuter." Patton blushed before he moaned deeply when Logan's hand gently palmed his clothed cock.

"L-Logan! Ca...Can you..." "What, baby?" "C-Can you...do th-that...oral sex you were...talking about earlier." Logan straighten up, looking Patton dead in his eyes. "And you're absolutely sure that you want that? That you want to experience that?" "I-I mean, I'm a little nervous about it, but...y-yeah I do." Logan threaded his fingers through Patton's hair slowly. "Breathe, Patton. Slow breaths." He did as Logan ordered, feeling as his heartbeat calmed down and he didn't feel as lightheaded. "Good boy. Now, can you please tell me why you're nervous about this?" Patton swallowed. "B-Because I've...I've never..." Patton couldn't finish what he was trying to say, but Logan knew what he was trying to say from what little words he could muster.

"You're a virgin." Patton's face turned rose red and turned his head away from Logan. "Patton?" "I-I'm sorry..." "For what?" He asked, taking one of Patton's hands in his own, using the other to turn his head back to look at him. "T-That I'm not...not experienced. That I've never had sex before. I just..." "Oh, Patton, honey." Logan cupped his cheek and stroked his thumb against the skin, gently getting his attention. "Did you really think that matters to me? That I would mind that you've never had sex before?" Patton looked like he had been stunned. "...What?"

"Patton, I would have actually been worried if you had had sex before we got together." "R-Really?" Logan nodded his head. "Your last boyfriend was a piece of shit and I'm pretty sure that if you had suggested sex to him, he might have forced you into having it long before you were ready for it." "A-And that's...not good..right?" Logan nodded his head. "It would mean that he didn't listen to what you wanted to do, didn't listen to you in general, and basically raped you." Logan leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to Patton's lips. "I will never do such things to you. I will always listen to both you and what you want; I will never push you into doing something that you aren't ready for; and I will never force myself onto you." Patton felt a few tears prick his eyes, his arms shooting up and pulling Logan down.

He reacted by coiling his arms around his body, pressing him close to his form. "I'm right here. I've got you, Patton." Patton sobbed softly; he never realized how much he needed to hear someone say that to him until Logan did. Never realized just how shitty his past boyfriend and relationship really was. "H-He...He had scared me before." "How?" "He...tried to kiss me on my lips, but I didn't feel comfortable doing that yet. Roman actually had to pull him off of me to get him to stop trying." Logan sat up, keeping his arms around Patton, and moved him so he was sitting in his lap. "Did he ever hit you?" Patton shook his head. "He was too scared of Roman to do that." Logan growled deep in his throat. "But he wanted to." Patton whimpered, curling closer to Logan. "He punched the walls or lockers instead."

"What else did he do?" "Nothing else...well, outside of calling me an 'ugly slut' and all." "Did he ever demean you? Ever make you feel bad or guilty about something?" "N-Not during our relationship, no, b-but after yeah. He...kept saying that he couldn't believe that he dated someone as stupid as me, that I had been a waste of his time, that I hadn't been worthy of him in the first place and that he dated me out of pity." Patton swallowed down another sob, though the tears kept flowing down his face. "...You know, I used to eat a lot of sweets." "Yeah?" Logan asked, having started to rock Patton in his lap, rubbing circles into his back. "Mm-hm. I used to bring big bags with me to school so I could share them with my classmates when they where having a bad day. I would only eat three or four pieces myself, but he kept calling me fat because of it. I was one of the few people in our school who would eat the cottage cheese and the other seemingly weird things they'd serve during lunch and he called me a freak because of it."

Logan pressed Patton closer to his body, absolutely loathing this asshole of a kid, wanting to just punch him in his face. "L-Lo...I love that you love me, and that we're in a relationship together despite the risk of us being caught, but...am I really that desirable?" Something snapped in Logan and he felt as his body moved on its own. Patton squeaked as Logan flipped them around, setting Patton down on the couch as he slid down his body, moving onto the floor between his legs. He quickly pulled Patton's briefs off and the teen watched as Logan stripped out of his sweats, his cock completely hard and throbbing. He grabbed the back of Patton's calves and pulled him forward, hooking his legs onto his shoulders. Patton gasped when Logan started to press kisses to the inside of his thighs, feeling as his hands ran up and down his legs.

He moved his head and Patton groaned when Logan pressed a kiss to the tip of his member, now fully erect and pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Logan wrangled control over his body back and paused. "Do you still want me to have oral sex with you?" Patton had to catch his breath as Logan seems to pull himself out of his dominate, almost primal behavior, but fuck if Patton doesn't want more of that. "Lo-Logan?" "I'm sorry if I moved too fast and scared you. If I made you uncomfortable, please tell me." Patton shook his head. "No, you didn't I just..." Logan smiled up to the teen, taking his own cock in his hand and started to stroke himself; the younger Sanders was stunned, his blue eyes unable to move from the sight before him. "Patton...fuck..." Logan groaned as he played with the tip of his dick, quickly scrapping his nail over the slit a few times before he went back to stroking.

"Fuck, baby, I...I want you..." "Yeah?" Logan's eyes snapped to his and Patton saw the raw, unfiltered desire and lust in his chocolate eyes. "Yes, baby. Fuck, I want you. I want you so much." "A-And you're not just..?" "No, never. Fuck, Patton, if I didn't know just how shitty your last boyfriend was, I can tell you right now that I would have at least made you cum from my fingers pumping in and out of you by now." Patton moaned, his legs pressing against Logan's shoulders a little. "God you have no idea how much I have to  _restrain_ myself to keep from accidentally pushing you into doing something. How I have to control myself during school and afterwards so I don't just lavish you right then and there when school's out and it's just the two of us alone after the first hour we spend together."

Patton moaned deeply. "Fuck, Logan, please." "Please what, baby boy?" "Please, please! I-I...I don't know how to...but, fuck please?!" Logan got the general message. Seconds later, Patton's hands were buried into Logan's hair as his mouth enveloped his cock and holy hell he thought he was gonna spend his load right then and there. But then. Oh fuck, but then. But then Logan started to bob his head up and down the shaft of his penis, his tongue pressed against the vein on the underside as he moved, nearly pulling off to circle that slick muscle around the head, pressing it against the glands. "FUCK! Fuck, L-Logan...Daddy, please, please!" Logan growled around him, the vibrations shocking his body with more pleasure.

"That's it, baby boy, tell Daddy when I make you feel good." Logan hushed as he pulled off, starting to mouth at Patton's member, planting kisses against the tip and shaft as he went. "D-Daddy, please! Fuck it feels so good! Please, Daddy!" "I've got you, Patton, my sweet baby boy. Daddy's got you." Logan told him before he took Patton back into his mouth, sucking him just a little harder as he pumped his hand against his own leaking cock. The pleasure built too quickly in the pit of his belly, Patton having no time to warn Logan before he was screaming his name again, shooting his seed into Logan's mouth. He groaned as he tasted Patton's cum on his tongue, sucking on the tip of his cock for another minute to milk him through his orgasm, before pulling off and swallowing what was in his mouth.

Holy shit. Patton didn't think Logan would do that. Out of all of them, Roman's the only one who's ever done something like this before and he said that his boyfriend always spit it out; he didn't think that Logan would swallow it. "Fuck, baby..!" Logan whined, his hips bucking up into his fist as he worked himself even more. Logan knew that he would last longer than Patton, but shit he didn't think he'd last this much longer than him. "Fuck, Daddy, you look so good touching yourself like that." He moaned deeply. Well. That was one way to help getting him off. "Do I, baby boy?" Patton nodded, moving his trembling legs off Logan's shoulders, leaning forward and grabbing at his arms, trying to pull him back onto the couch.

Logan was fast to understand what Patton wanted, moving so Patton's thighs were spread over his own, still jerking himself off. Logan groaned in confusion when Patton grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away, but moaned low in the back of his throat when Patton wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. "I-Is this okay, Logan?" "Yes, Patton. You can touch me." Patton was elated to hear his words, slowly moving his hand up and down his boyfriend's shaft, not really sure how he should be getting him off. "You can touch me like you touch yourself, baby." "Y-Yeah?" Logan looked down and gave him a loving smile, bracing his hands against the back of the couch. "Yeah. I wanna know how you get yourself off. What ways feel good to you." Patton licked his lips, nodding his head.

He gave the base of Logan's cock a tender squeeze before starting to pump his hand up and down the length of his member, keeping his grip loose. Logan had to admit, the kid had a nice technique: he kept his grip loose, but made up for it with sharp, quick strokes, the pad of his thumb circling around the tip a few times before he tenderly raked his nail between the glands, moving his hand up to press the palm of it against the head before going back to stroking. Within a few minutes, Patton had Logan panting, sweat lightly coating his body as he started to rock his hips forward, feeling pretty good at the hands of Patton's normal method of getting himself off. "S-Shit...I'm gonna come, Patton." "Yeah?" Logan hummed, leaning down to kiss Patton a few times. Patton, knowing that Logan was close, chose to hopefully finish Logan off by his favorite means; Logan nearly screamed into the kiss when Patton suddenly scrapped all of his nails against the head of his cock before his hand was wrapped around just the tip, his grip tighter than before and his hand moving just as fast.

"Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck,  _Patton!_ " He moaned as he shot his load against Patton's chest, his jaw lightly hanging open as he relished the bliss vibrating through his body. Patton kept stroking him until Logan's hand held onto his wrist, stopping him. The teacher groaned when Patton released his cock, falling back to rest against his heels, his eyes locking with Patton's. "To...answer your question: yes. You are extremely desirable, Patton. You're not a freak for eating food no one else does; you're not fat for liking sweets; you are not a waste of time, you are not stupid, and if anything I'm the one not worthy of dating you, but here we are." Patton felt tears fill his eyes again, but he fought them off as best as he could. "I will never,  **ever** , hit you. If I ever make you scare or afraid of me, please tell me, and if you don't feel safe doing so alone, then please go get Roman or Virgil or both of them, or whoever you wish in order to tell me. Making you feel unsafe is the absolute  ** _last_** thing that I want to happen in our relationship."

Patton felt a few tears roll down his cheeks, but he nodded, wrapping his arms around Logan's body. "...Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll go to bed. Sound good?" "...Yeah." Patton smiled when Logan scooped him up in his arms again, walking into the kitchen and getting a washcloth damp, quickly wiping away Logan's seed off Patton's chest. He tossed it in the sink before he started to walk to his bedroom. Patton gave him a confused look. "...Or, did you wish to sleep on the couch tonight?" Logan asked as he came to a stop, unsure of how Patton was feeling. "You...want me to sleep in your bed?" "With me. If that's okay." They were both still naked and having done what they did, Patton guessed that Logan would feel comfortable with him being in his bed now, but.

"Are you okay with me being with you? In your bed, I mean." Logan gave him a gentle smile. "Patton, our relationship is a lot closer than when we first started dating. I didn't have you in my bed before because you weren't ready for the chance of us pleasuring each other if we were aroused. And now, while it's only handjobs, you are more comfortable with the idea. So yes, I'm perfectly fine with you being in my bed." Patton giggled as he wrapped his arms a little tighter around Logan's neck. "Then I'm fine with it too." It took until today, until they got to as close as sex as Logan would let them right now, for Patton to fully realize that he had a voice in their relationship, and that Logan always made sure that he was  _heard_. It was something his last boyfriend didn't do, didn't make him actually feel, and it was only now that he wondered why he had even decided to date his ex in the first place. He should have trusted Roman when he told him that he didn't have a good feeling about him.

But, that was all in the past now. Right now, he was cradled against Logan's chest as he laid them down under the sheets, Patton being the little spoon, making sure he was comfortable before taking their glasses off--Logan kept his glasses unfolded so they could tell them apart--and settled down behind him. Patton found his hand and held it, feeling as Logan gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Patton felt safe, loved, wanted, and most of all, happy. It was something he knew now was missing from his last relationship, but he was glad that he finally found those things with a man who truly loved and cared about him.


	13. Content

Patton stirred awake with a weight against his waist. He was a little confused until he felt a pair of lips pressed against the back of his neck. "Good morning, Patton." The teen giggled and turned around, facing Logan who clearly had been awake for at least an hour. "Morning, Lo." Logan chuckled at the nickname. "What did you want for breakfast?" "Mmm...I don't really know. Surprise me?" "As you wish, sweety." Logan leaned in and kissed Patton softly before he climbed out of his bed, making sure to toss the covers back over the smaller male's body to keep him warm.

"...Cute butt." Patton commented as Logan grabbed a fresh pair of briefs, the teacher tossing Patton a playful smirk over his shoulder. "Not as cute as your's." He remarked before he left his bedroom, heading into the kitchen. He reached up into one of the cabinets, pulling down a box of pancake mix. "Well...he did say surprise him." He grabbed a frying pan and turned on the burner, letting it heat up as he grabbed a small bowl to get the mix ready. Once he had everything mixed together in the bowl, he cut off a small piece of butter to see if the pan was hot enough; since the small piece nearly vanished the instant it touched the metal, Logan guessed that it was ready to be used.

He chose to make a bunch of mini pancakes, since he only had a quarter of the box left and he had forgot to buy another one the last time he went shopping (not that he really minded, he didn't make pancakes or use the mix often enough for that to really bother him). As he let them cook--since he made sure to put in each little dollop a few seconds apart so they didn't run together--he peeled two bananas that he had in his fruit bowl (for those 'I'm actually running late' mornings) and cut them into bite sized pieces, scooping them into a different bowl before he sprinkled a little cinnamon over them. He flipped the pancakes, walking over to the fridge to grab both the milk and whipped cream. He pulled two glasses down, quickly plating the first batch of mini pancakes and starting the next, and poured milk into both glasses.

He took a fork and added two large scoops of the whipped cream into the bowl with the bananas, gently mashing them up and folding the mix together. He finished making the three batches of mini pancakes and pulled down two plates. He put seven of the mini pancakes onto each plate then added a healthy amount of the banana pudding (or at least his version of it) next to the pancakes. He grabbed the milk and whipped cream, putting them back in the fridge before pulling out the maple syrup. He grabbed the dinner tray from the kitchen and put both plates, the glasses of milk, and the syrup onto it, making sure each plate had a fork before he walked back into his room.

"Didn't fall back asleep on me did you?" "No." Patton responded to Logan's call and when his boyfriend came back into the room, he wasn't 100 percent sure what the exact noise he made was, but at least it was a happy one. Logan had to hold the tray with both hands so he didn't drop it while he laughed, a bright grin on his lips. "What? What?!" "N-Nothing! Nothing! You're just too flipping  _cute_ sometimes!" Logan managed, forcing himself to hold in his laughs so he could climb back into his bed and set the tray down. "Oh shut it!" Patton said, playfully pushing at Logan's shoulder.

They ate together, Logan having turned on his TV and Patton made sure that he didn't change the channel because the show where they explained the science behind video clips was on and he  **really** liked that show now. "...Hey, Logan?" He turned to face Patton after he moved the tray onto his nightstand, making sure that they both had their glasses before he did. "Do...you think that you'd ever date Roman or Virgil?" "What brought this on?" Logan asked, reaching out and taking Patton's hand, stroking his thumb against the skin. "Well, I remembered that you said that you find them attractive too, and Roman seems to like you, like a lot--" "If he ever  **stops** flirting with me, I'll let you know." Patton giggled at the comment. "--but, I was just wondering if...you know, if it was something that would ever happen?"

"How do you feel about it?" "Huh?" "If I were to date Roman or Virgil, or both of them, while I was with you; how would you feel about it?" He hadn't thought about that. "Well...I mean, it depended on what you did." "Give me an example." Patton took a slow breath, thinking about one, drawing his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "Well...if you wanted to date one of them, but break up with me, I wouldn't like it. If you were dating one of them, but didn't tell me, I wouldn't like it cause then you'd be keeping a secret from me." Logan hummed, understanding that point of view. "If you were dating one of them, told me about, and then broke up with me, I'd be a little upset, but I won't completely be mad about it." "And how would you feel if I was dating one of them, told you about it, and still wanted to be with you?"

Patton froze at the question. How would he feel about that? Knowing that his best friends were dating his boyfriend? That Logan would still want to be with him despite that? "...Would you show us all the same level of affection?" "Of course. I know how much you care about them, and just how much they care about you. You all have a wonderful friendship and I don't want to do anything to ruin that." "...Then I'd be okay with that last one. In fact, I'd be rather happy about it." "Really?" Logan asked, lost. "Well...we've never actually  _done_ anything together, but we've all been in the same room when we've jerked off before. We've all seen each other naked, and we have kissed each other on the lips before." "...Are you all attracted to each other?" Patton, after a moment, hummed. "We just don't feel like it would be good if any of us dated each other, even if we were all dating together."

"...You don't think none of you would like being in a polyamorous relationship?" "...What?" Logan chuckled. "Polyamory is the practice of, or desire for, intimate relationships with more than one partner, with the knowledge of all partners involved. It's what the relationship you described is called, and what our relationship would turn into if we went with the last option to your question." "Well...I don't think that we would  _dis_ like it, but...I think it wouldn't work with just us because Roman tends to play favorites sometimes." "And that could lead to issues in the relationship. Understandable." Patton crawled over to Logan, resting his head in his lap. "So why do you think it would work if you all dated me?" Logan asked, wondering what Patton's reason was. "Because you won't play favorites; we're all your favorite, so you wouldn't give one of us more attention than the others."

A logical conclusion.

"...Who are you and what have you done with Patton?" Named teenager laughed, spotting that warm smile on Logan's lips again. "You goof." "I'm not you." "Hey!" Logan chuckled as he threaded his fingers through Patton's hair, massaging his scalp lightly. "...If I were to start dating, let's say Roman, how soon would you like for me to let you know?" "As soon as you could, but I would okay if you waited, like, a week before you did." "Why's that?" "It's Roman you suggested; he's a bit extra and tends to just...act without really thinking." "Is that why he gets into so many fights?" Patton glanced up to his teacher.

"Can you really blame him though? Despite being a theater nerd like me and Virgil, he does play sports so he's got a lot of excess energy that he needs to burn most days. Plus, he has anger issues because one of his mother's friends had hit both him and his mother, and his dad didn't really do anything to stop it when he was seven." "Ouch. Does anyone else know about that?" "Just Virgil. We talked to him about it when he noticed another student being bullied right in front of a teacher and the teacher didn't do anything to stop it, so he started a fight."

"What did he say?" "That, for a moment, the felt the same guilt he had back when he saw his mother get hit and couldn't protect her; that he felt that same rage towards the teacher as he had towards his father when he didn't do anything to try and stop it from happening." "So he felt guilty for not being able to protect someone he loved and cared about, and excessive anger towards adults or figures of authority when they don't do something to stop or prevent that harm from happening." God, he knew from his handout that Roman was gonna be a handful, but he didn't think that this was the reason why. "Okay, so let's change the question to Virgil; how soon would you want me to tell you that I was dating him?" "As soon as he got home or the next day." "You and Roman are pretty protective of him. Is it because of his anxiety and self esteem issues?"

Patton hummed. "We promised Virgil that we wouldn't tell anyone the reasons behind them, so you'd have to ask him that yourself." Logan nodded his head. "...You know, knowing what I do about you three, I'd almost feel guilty if I didn't do something to help you all. I...honestly feel as protective of all of you as you are of each other." Patton smiled as he locked his eyes with Logan. "Well, it's good to have another Sanders in the group!" Logan chuckled in defeat. "I still can't believe we all share the same last name." "Hey, imagine what it was like for Roman and I growing up. Our parents weren't related, but they all share the same last name, same with Virgil when we found him." Logan chuckled. "I imagine it was a lot of questions if you three were related and if not why the hell did you all have the same last name?" "Yep!" Patton claimed with a few giggles.

Logan smiled, rubbing his hand up and down Patton's arm. "Patton, let me ask you one more question." "Okay." He sat up then, making sure that Logan's hand was in his own. "What would you do if Roman or Virgil decided to do something  _to_ me? Like kiss me? Would you be okay with that?" Patton, without hesitation, nodded his head. "Roman's already told me that he was kinda jealous that I was dating you, so I know he's interested in you. And it was only through text messages, but Virgil's told me that he does have a bit of a crush on you too." "So you wouldn't be too surprised if they did do something to me." It wasn't a question, but Patton confirmed it anyway.

"...Well, I'm happy to hear that you'd be okay with all of this." Patton just chuckled, wrapping his arms around Logan's shoulders and kissing him softly. "Come on. I should get you home."


End file.
